


Gold and Silver

by SerinuCeli, Zetran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, alcohol enema
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinuCeli/pseuds/SerinuCeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wasn't very fond of his job, but he'd very much prefer doing that over this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://serinuceli.deviantart.com/art/Gold-and-Silver-COVER-SxC-445953888)

Cloud Strife was sitting in a carriage which was bringing him to a noble party. He was wearing an apricot-colored dress with a lot of frills on it, and he looked more like a princess than the man he was.

Usually, he wouldn't ever wear things like this, but he had to do it for a nobleman. In reality, the blond was a spy and he had a mission to complete at the party.

Cloud sighed. He wasn't really happy with that job. He couldn't breathe because of the corset and the women's underwear was terrible, too. The complete get-up was awful, in his opinion, but that was the only way to get close enough to his target.

Fortunately, he didn't need to wear a wig. His hair was short, but it was possible to make it look like a woman's hairstyle and he only needed a few hair accessories.

As the carriage arrived at its destination, the blond sighed again. Now he had to act and speak like a noble woman. Well, more like a noble girl. He looked very young, but he was almost 22 years old.

But that didn't count. Nobody would figure out who he really was. Cloud was the perfect spy and would be rewarded generously for his services.

A servant appeared to help him leave the carriage, and then they went into the castle. Cloud was a little bit nervous, but he tried not to show it. The blond held his hand fan in front of his face to hide himself a little bit.

Most of the other visitors were probably thinking he was a shy young lady, but this was the best thing that could happen to him. Nobody would suspect him of his true intentions.

* * *

His ship steadily made its way through the waters, his destination coming closer and closer. The bright, festive lights of the castle in the distance illuminated the way, making it much easier for him and his crew.

Captain Sephiroth smirked, taking a drink from his flask. The nobles were celebrating, and in doing so, left parts of their defenses open in favor of keeping most of the guards near the castle. A riot in the castle area would easily keep their enemies distracted while he sent his best thieves out for looting.

The ship docked. He ordered his men around, having the thieves disguise themselves as peasants and the others to prepare their weapons and supplies. He split them all into groups and instructed them on where and when to attack. With his sword in its rightful place by his side, he got off the ship, scouting the area before sending one group off.

The moon was nearly at its peak, and he walked towards the castle, waiting in the shadows until the time was right. Several shouts later, he saw several guards run by, chasing after some of his men. Taking advantage of the distraction, he sprinted off further into the castle grounds, finding another spot to hide again while signalling to his crew to take their spots.

Tonight was going to be a great night.

* * *

Cloud observed his surroundings, holding a glass of champagne in his right hand. He wasn't drinking much of the alcohol because he had to keep a clear head.

His target hadn't arrived yet and he didn't know why.

The blond spy really hoped that he hadn't made a mistake. He'd followed the instructions of his client strictly, but maybe he had overlooked something. Damn, what should he do now? He couldn't leave the party without a reason, but he had to contact his client somehow. Cloud really hated it whenever something like this happened. While he was thinking about a good plan on how he could get out of there, he heard some weird noises but didn't pay attention to it.

* * *

Sephiroth broke through a window, and two of his crew members immediately ran inside, causing screams to break out amongst the nobles. He went in after them, and the rest followed, drawing the guards to the inside of the castle and leaving the outside with less defenses. He pushed the nobles out of his way and slashed at the guards that trailed after him, managing to leave a giant cut on the leg of one.

Meanwhile, his crew scattered, forcing the guards to spread out to go after them. Sephiroth made his way through some doors, and there he interrupted a dance.

Pushing his way through the panicking crowd, he stopped by a wall which had large windows that offered a generous view of the outside environment. He stopped.

The guards surrounded him in a half circle. Acting quickly, Sephiroth took hold of the closest person next to him – a woman in a pale-colored dress – and held her close, placing his hand over her mouth and his sword near her throat.

The door opened, and before Cloud noticed what was going on, someone grabbed him tightly. Usually he was able to free himself, but he stayed still for a moment as he felt cold metal on his skin. That wasn't good and he couldn't make any moves with his dress, either. What was happening? Had he been discovered? And why were all these guards here anyway?

The woman didn't move, and the guards froze. Sephiroth backed up slowly, taking the woman with him, and his back touched the windows. The guards went in, cornering him even more, and then Sephiroth did it.

He smashed his elbow into the glass, shattering it and leaping out onto the balcony, taking the woman with him. He stood on the ledge and jumped off, aiming for the bushes.

This was the worst mission Cloud had ever been on. First he had to dress up like a little princess and now this. The blond realized just now that this was a pirate and he definitely didn't want to be abducted by scum like this, and, as his captor was distracted by the guards, he tried to hit the other.

Sephiroth threw the woman over his shoulder, ignoring her punches and kicks as best as he could, though they hurt him a lot and sometimes even made him stumble. He headed back to the ship, but he stopped those that tried to follow him. Their mission wasn't over yet, but he had to deal with the woman before he could do anything else.

Once on the ship, he grabbed some rope and went down to his quarters. A particularly hard kick struck his leg, and he hissed in pain, throwing the woman against the wall and tying her hands to a small hook on the ceiling. She had to stand on tiptoe to be comfortable.

The uncouth treatment made Cloud's back hurt a lot. He tried to get free but all his efforts were in vain. Shit! He shouldn't have let the pirate bring him to his ship.

The blond didn't need to hide his true identity anymore. It was too late now. "Let me go, you idiot! Or you will be sorry for this!"

The silver-haired man snorted at the insult, but then he grew suspicious. That voice sounded a bit too low to come from a woman. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall, shoving his face in hers.

"Me? Sorry? And how will you manage to do that?"

"You will see soon enough," Cloud warned.

The spy didn't fear this pirate as much he'd thought he had before, and, although he was choked a little bit he was still able to fight. Once the pirate was close enough, he kicked the other man again. He wasn't a woman anyway, and this pirate hadn't seemed to notice that yet.

Sephiroth grunted as he was kneed in the stomach and he tightened his hold around the blond's neck.

"Who are you, really? I have never heard of any noble that could fight so well. But you underestimate me." The silver-haired man stepped on the woman's foot, smirking in satisfaction when he heard a small sound of pain.

Cloud gasped in pain but then glared at him. "B-Bastard! You are such a coward! But I expected that from someone like you!"

Sephiroth chuckled at the insult – it had been said in such an unwomanly voice... With his other hand, he touched the blond's chest, causing the other to look at him with slight confusion.

Flat. No breasts.

"Then you must be a pervert. Of all the things to do to participate in a celebration with the nobles, becoming like a woman is one of the most unnecessary." He released the man's neck and cupped his chin, rubbing his thumb around the lower lip.

As Cloud heard these allegations, he got really angry. He wanted to yell at the other but the silver-haired man fondled his chin and rubbed his lip before the blond could do so. He opened his mouth and tried to bite him.

Sephiroth pulled his stinging thumb away, watching the tiny amount of blood that had leaked out. "Naughty little thing, aren't you?"

"It is your own fault," Cloud said with an arrogant tone.

Sephiroth took some more rope and, fighting against the kicking blond, tied the other man's legs together. It had taken a lot of effort, and still the blond fought him as he lifted him and threw him on the bed, receiving an irritated glance from the other. The silver-haired man then unsheathed a small knife and pressed it against Cloud's throat, digging it into the pale skin.

"I need to deal with you. However, I will give you a choice. Since you apparently love to be a woman, act like one. Lay there and take me into your body. Or, if you don't want to do that, I can kill you quickly." Sephiroth put more pressure on the blade, drawing blood to make his point. "I don't have much time here. Make your choice."

Cloud was more afraid of the proposal than the blade on his skin.

"W-What?! I was only on a mission – I never expected something like this to happen!"

What was this pirate thinking? The blond was still a man under all that fabric... Or was the other man gay?

Cloud didn't know what to do. He thought he never would fear death but now he wasn't sure. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to sleep with that pirate either.

"I have another proposal. I'll give you money if you release me!"

"A mission?" Sephiroth inquired, ignoring the other man's proposal. His own curiosity was piqued. "And what were you doing?" He shifted until he lay over the blond and put all of his weight on him.

"I... I was only a spy for a nobleman at the party, that's all," Cloud answered. He didn't want to mention the nobleman's name because he didn't know what the pirate intended to do then.

As the silver-haired man laid on him, he almost couldn't move and tried to squirm free, unintentionally stirring something in his captor.

"Really?" Sephiroth shifted again to where he trapped the blond. "I don't think I believe you." He slapped the man when he wouldn't stop moving, making his face turn to the side and receiving an angry glare in response. "But you still haven't made a choice. Don't make me choose for you."

Cloud's cheek burned but he tried not to show it. The pirate made no mention of the blond's money offer and the blond had no idea on what he could do now.

"Please! I can't do this! I'm still...!" Abruptly, he fell quiet. Better that he didn't say any more about such things to someone like that. "What about money? I have enough!"

"Money is not something I need right now. I have a nearly infinite amount from my connections." Sephiroth leaned closer to the blond's face. "Speak up. What did you say you were?"

Cloud turned his face away again and blushed a little bit. "I... I can't say it..."

What could he do now? He didn't want to sell his body to scum like this for his release.

 _Interesting_ , Sephiroth thought. He took the knife off the blond's throat and cupped his chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Say it. Say it loud."

Cloud was sure that this pirate would torture him now to get his answer, so he finally gave in and closed his eyes in embarrassment as he answered.

"I'm... I'm still a... virgin..."

Sephiroth caught his breath, this new piece of information shocking him. It wore off, soon, however, and he smirked. He grasped the blond's crotch, squeezing it harshly. The blond opened his mouth to let out a gasp and the silver-haired man didn't hesitate to cover the other man's mouth with his own, trapping him in a quick kiss.

"Killing you would be a very big waste, then," he said, staring down at his captive with a predatory gaze. "What do you say? I will set you free if you give me your virginity. If not, then you will stay until I have it."

Cloud couldn't believe what was happening here at this moment. Fortunately, the kiss didn't last very long, but as he heard what the silver-haired man was planning now, he looked at him, confused.

"You would keep me here for this?! Don't make me laugh!"

Sephiroth snorted. "You act like a woman, you will be treated like one." He grasped the angry blond's hands, moving his head out of the way to dodge a punch and grunted when the other man's fists made contact with his shoulder. The silver-haired wrestled him down, pinning the bound arms to the bed with both of his hands. He straddled the blond's lower body and looked down at the confused but angry face, his hair spilling down and touching the other's skin.

"You know perfectly well what I want. And I will have you know that what I want, I will get."

"It was only a disguise, you idiot!" Cloud yelled. As the silver-haired man pushed him into the bed again, the blond got scared but tried not to show it. "I'm not a woman! Let me go!" He struggled to break free from the pirate.

"Oh, I know you're not a woman." Sephiroth leaned backwards and began to grind against the blond's crotch. "But that doesn't change that fact that you admitted that you were a virgin. And besides, I only want to reward you for helping me."

Cloud suppressed any noises from his throat as he was touched again and only glared at the other man. "What does it matter that I'm a virgin? I'm a man, dammit! And I don't want any rewards from someone like you! If you are in my debt, then let me go already!"

"It matters quite a lot to someone like me. But I cannot let you go, you see. You can easily tell the guards where I am. And there is also the risk of you being discovered." Sephiroth nearly cursed. He couldn't spread the blond's legs without undoing the rope. He would have to fix that soon...

"So, are you saying you can't let me go because I could call the guards? That is proof that you never wanted to release me in the first place!" Cloud should have known better that he couldn't deal with such scum. He tried to move his hips more to throw the other man off.

Sephiroth slammed himself back down as a result. Ignoring the blond, he turned Cloud over so he lay on his stomach, then he cut the rope he had with him in half, using one half to tie both of the blond's bound hands to the headboard. He chuckled at the blond's attempts to free himself, then he got off to begin working on the blond's legs.

Cloud pulled on the rope to try to get free, but it didn't work. The stupid dress he was wearing made him move very slowly and he wasn't able to jump up as the pirate fell back. It may have been his last chance and he failed.

As Cloud noticed that the silver-haired was planning to tie his legs up, too, he moved them quickly.

"Stop it!"

Sephiroth untied the flailing blond's legs, struggling to keep them still and wrap the rope pieces around them. Eventually, he managed to tie the crossdresser's ankles down and spread them apart, leaving his ass into an easily attainable position. The blond was now on his knees with the front half of his body held up only by his bound hands. He climbed over the supposed spy, pulling him close to his body and muttering in his ear, "Once. Just once. We don't have to know each other's names. We don't have to see each other ever again. I'll let you think about it." His hand went up to the blond's chest and began to slowly trail down, down, down...

Cloud's situation was getting worse. This had to be a bad kind of joke. Unable to move anything anymore, he lay on the bed and trembled as the other man whispered these things into his ear. The pirate was really planning to do this now and the blond couldn't stop him. He felt the intense touch through the fabric.

Maybe he would lose his honor now but he couldn't stay strong anymore. This time, he begged, "Please... don't..."

Sephiroth touched his captive's limp penis through the dress, massaging gently, trying to coax an erection out of the blond. He licked his ear, then licked at his neck, sucking on the skin afterwards. As he ground against the blond's ass, he could feel the dick he was petting begin to grow hard.

"You like this," he broke away to say. "Look at yourself. You like this."

Cloud couldn't understand why his body was reacting like this. It was a man who was touching him, and he didn't want it – but he was unable to resist. His body demanded more, but he tried to withstand the touches.

"N-no... I don't like... this... s-stop it..."

The blond couldn't keep on talking because his lips let a slight moan escape and his eyes widened in shock at his own voice.

"Don't lie to yourself," Sephiroth said, running his hand up a creamy thigh and sliding under the dress. His fingers grazed against the clothes hidden underneath, and he massaged over the growing bulge for a little while longer before beginning to pull the fabric down.

Cloud bit his lower lip to suppress his noises. He really didn't want this, but, on the other hand, it started to feel very good.

However, the blond couldn't lose his innocence to a man, let alone a pirate.

This time, he moved his hips again, but it was pointless in the end. He couldn't prevent himself from getting hard.

"Good boy," Sephiroth breathed. He pulled out the erection and squeezed it, sliding his hand down to the base then up to the tip, repeating the process over and over again. The length quickly grew harder in his hand, and he bit the blond's ear lobe. "See? It's not so bad. Give it to me..."

Sure, this wasn't bad. It really did feel good, but the blond knew that the next part wouldn't. He was a virgin, but he still knew what would happen.

But why was the pirate so gentle with him? The man needn't really do that, but maybe he was thinking that Cloud would give in if he continued this.

"No... I won't..."

In the end he still wouldn't give in that easily.

The blond was being stubborn, and Sephiroth grew more interested. The silver-haired man yanked him up by the hair and bit the base of his neck, sucking harshly while tugging on his captive's erection and wrenching out two loud gasps of pain. He put some of his weight on the blond, forcing him down, and he watched as ropes began to cut into fair skin.

Cloud struggled again to get free somehow but the only thing he accomplished was more pain. "Please, stop it!"

"Stop what?" Sephiroth taunted, roughly twisting the hard flesh. "I don't think you want me to stop." He pulled the blond's hair again, forcing the head back so he could lick at his captive's chin. He bit down and pulled back, holding back a shudder at the pained noises he heard.

"It hurts, you bastard!" Cloud yelled at the other man but suddenly kept quiet as he felt the pain between his legs again.

Cloud could ignore the other man while he was pulling hard at his hair – he was no wimp. But the other thing that the pirate was doing to him was too much to bear. His whole body trembled and he was feeling both hot and cold at the same time. "A-ah!"

"Your body says it likes this," Sephiroth whispered in the blond's ear, biting the lobe hard afterwards. He could feel the cock in his hand twitch, and he smirked, pulling away. "Don't lie to yourself. You want this." He stopped putting pressure on the supposed spy's back and eased up off of him, giving him a small break. He let go of his hair and used his now free hand to go down and grope the blond's ass through his dress, squeezing the cheeks.

"It doesn't matter what my body says. I don't want this! I don't want to have my first time with someone like you! "

Cloud let out a deep breath when the other man finally lifted his body and let go of his hair. But in the next moment, he was frightened again as he felt a hand at this butt. The blond moved his hips to prevent the silver-haired from doing more. "I said no!"

"No?" Sephiroth pulled on his squirming captive's dick, eliciting another gasp, and slapped his ass afterwards, making the blond yelp, in an attempt to keep him still, if only for a little bit. "I think you mean yes."

"You will be sorry for that!"

"You've said that quite a lot..." The silver-haired man pulled down the blond's last line of defense down to his knees, revealing his bare ass. He smirked, then crawled under the captive to swallow his erection.

Cloud shuddered, then became very confused as the pirate was suddenly under him.

"What are you... ? Aahh!"

In the next moment, he moaned with pleasure as he felt the warm lips on his penis. The blond didn't want this but it was so good that he really couldn't resist.

"N-no... ah... auh... hnnnn..."

Sephiroth took it in all the way, swallowing the length while tugging on his balls. He hummed, swirling his tongue around the shaft before pulling back, grazing his teeth against the hard member. He sucked and nibbled on the head before going back down, starting a slow rhythm before gradually increasing the speed.

Cloud couldn't think clearly because the feelings he now had were incredible. It was nowhere near the same as the times the blond had touched himself. This here was so good, continuous moans and groans escaped his lips. He started to move against the mouth of the other man to feel more and more of it. He didn't want it, but he couldn't stand it, either. What he really wanted was to gain his climax.

Sephiroth had little warning before the blond began to thrust into his mouth. Hearing the pants, moans, and groans, he hummed around his captive's member, keeping his head still to let the blond go at his own pace. He sucked, licked, and took measured breaths, the blond's movements becoming rougher and more frenzied.

His captive was slowly but surely giving in now.

Cloud couldn't take this for very long and he couldn't hold back, either. His movements got faster and faster. He started sweating and, in the end, his body convulsed. With a heavy moan, he made his orgasm known. "Aaahhhhh!"

Sephiroth pulled away, swallowing the bitter substance and wiping his mouth, smirking in triumph. "I'd say you enjoyed that quite a lot. Would it interest you to know that I can offer you even more?" He slipped out from under the blond and stood by his side, touching his dick lightly.

Cloud's body jerked and he gasped for air. Now the blond continued to pull on the rope which was still holding his hands so tightly.

"No... I have had enough... You had your fun... Now let me go already!"

At this moment, when he finally had his head on straight, he was very embarrassed that he had given in so easily. He blushed and looked away.

He chuckled when he saw the red painting the blond's cheeks, and he cupped his chin again. He pulled on the other man's dick again, saying in a low voice, "You don't seem to have had enough. It looks like you want more. Look at yourself. Your dirty body is asking for more already."

He turned his face away again to free himself from the pirate's grasp. He also tried to suppress any noises from his lips as his member was pulled once more.

"And this... is only your fault! S-Stop it!"

Cloud didn't want more. He felt humbled enough.

"My fault? Why is it my fault?" Sephiroth questioned sincerely. "These reactions were always yours alone." He looked at the blond impatiently. If he kept fighting back any longer, he was going to stop the charade.

He was getting tired of waiting.

Cloud glared at the other man. "I said the whole time that I didn't want this!" He looked away again at last. The truth was that this was his own fault as well, but the blond didn't want to admit this.

He'd lost his pride because of this damned pirate, and enough was enough. Cloud wanted to be released already.

"I just want this to end already."

Sephiroth quickly moved in to to steal a kiss from the blond, feeling triumphant. Savoring the taste of the other, he pulled on the trapped man's dick again before pulling away.

Cloud was surprised at the sudden kiss and he moaned as his penis was pulled again. But finally the silver-haired released him for a moment and Cloud thought this was the end of that perverted game.

But he had been deceived.

He felt that the pirate was touching his butt this time; felt him moving his finger to his entrance and then entering him. The blond gasped because it hurt and it felt very weird.

"N-no... stop...!" He moved his hips again tried to hinder the other man from continuing.

"Keep still, or you'll hurt yourself more," Sephiroth commanded. He held onto the blond's hip again and stuck his finger inside more deeply, curling it into a hook to stretch his entrance. He ignored the pained gasps and groans he heard, concentrating on preparing the blond's ass for something much bigger.

The blond stopped moving his hips as the pain increased and instead of struggling he clenched and tried to get the intruder out somehow. Cloud wasn't sure, but he had a guess as to what would be coming next and he feared it. It would surely be more painful and he would end up losing his virginity to a pirate in the end. No, the blond didn't want to let that happen.

"I-I can't take this anymore! S-Stop!" he gasped in pain.

The muscles clenched tightly around his finger, and the silver-haired man slapped the blond's ass, making the captive stop moving completely.

"Stop that. Keep still and relax."

"Auh! Bastard! ...Hnn!"

The blond abruptly broke off as he felt a second finger enter him and this caused him more pain than before. He gave up and kept still even though he didn't want to. It would hurt more if he kept up the struggle against it, but he couldn't relax either.

With disgust, the blond endured the torment but suppressed the urge to make any noise. He didn't want to show any weakness.

Sephiroth thrust in and out slowly, frowning when the blond stopped his noise. No more curses, no more insults, no more reactions... He was disappointed.

A thought hit him. Removing his fingers from the slightly red entrance, he bent closer to his captive's ass and began to lick.

For one moment, Cloud was afraid once the other removed the finger because he knew what would come next. But as he felt this wet and slippery thing at his entrance, he let out a deep moan. What was that and why did it feel so good? Was that his tongue?!

Cloud tried to suppress his noises as best as possible, but it wasn't very easy. "Hnnn... gnnn...!"

Satisfied with the sounds he now heard, Sephiroth ran his tongue around the virginal ring before spitting on it and spreading the saliva around, lubricating the anus for what was to come. He thrust his tongue inside, adding only one finger. The penetration was smoother, and he had less resistance from the squirming body.

After a short while, his pants got too tight. He undid them and, taking out his tongue and finger, slid under the captive again, and again began to finger the blond. He thrust upwards insistently, saying, "Suck."

Cloud really couldn't resist anymore and sensual whimpers escaped from his lips over and over. He couldn't think clearly and became a slave to that pirate again. This was the second time that he was in such sexual ecstasy. And the silver-haired man caused this only with his tongue and a finger.

As the other man stopped penetrating Cloud and slid under him, the blond was very confused. What was he doing now? But Cloud quickly understood what the pirate wanted from him when he heard his command. "No... never..."

Sephiroth stuck his finger in deeper and thrust upwards again, feeling what he assumed to be the blond's closed lips. He tugged on the captive's dick again – gods, he was surprised he hadn't ripped it off by now – and positioned it over his mouth, pushing the blond down onto himself and adding another finger into his hole. He hummed around the cock, waiting for the blond to drop his guard and open his mouth again.

He screamed as the other pulled at his member once more. This time it hurt a lot. The blond clenched again and now he also felt more pain because of this and he was almost brought to tears. But Cloud held back – he didn't want to show any more weaknesses than he already had. But maybe he should do what the pirate wanted from him because he only would suffer more if he continued to refuse. At last, he begged, "Please... I... I can't ... ah... do this... hnnn..."

Sephiroth let the captive's dick slip out of his mouth and he said, "Yes you can. Calm down and relax." He licked a trail from head to balls on the erect length, sucking at the base to distract the blond while he stretched his entrance more. About to add another finger, he prodded at the blond's mouth with his penis.

"Suck," he commanded.

It made no sense to struggle against it all any longer. The pirate wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted and the blond would only receive more pain if he didn't comply.

Carefully, Cloud opened his lips, licked over the glans, and then put the penis into his mouth as far as it was possible for him. It was distasteful for the blond and he hoped that he wouldn't get a gag reflex because of this.

Once he felt lips close around him, Sephiroth gave the blond a quick suck as a reward. "Do it well. The better you do, the less painful it will be for you," he informed. He grabbed the blond's dick and took it into his mouth as well, trapping the cock in his hot mouth before moving slowly, putting a hand on the blond's ass to make him rock up and down into his mouth. He put the last finger inside, wasting no time in spreading it in the anus to stretch it.

Cloud wanted to bite off the other's dick, but he knew that the silver-haired man would give him a painful death as revenge if he did so. So the blond did as he was ordered and sucked. First slowly, and then a bit faster. He had never done something like this before and he hoped he would do it properly so that the pirate was pleased.

From time to time the blond gasped against the penis because of what the other was concurrently doing with him. After a while, Cloud moaned more and more because the pain at his entrance faded slowly, and he started to move against the fingers in his butt without really realizing it.

Sephiroth nearly shuddered at the vibrations that resulted from the blond moaning around his cock. The blond was moving slowly and awkwardly, as if he were inexperienced, and this made Sephiroth want to claim the blond as his own even more. A complete virgin, taken by nobody else...

His fingers continued their rhythmic pace, and he stopped in surprise when he felt the blond move back, impaling himself on his fingers. He would have grinned if he weren't busy sucking his captive off.

This all felt really good and Cloud lost himself again in the dirty act. But at last he had no choice. He was the captive of that pirate and it could have been even worse. This man could torture him during this sexual act even more if he wanted to and the blond should be glad that that wasn't that case.

Sephiroth gave the blond three more thrusts before pulling both his fingers and his dick out, and he crawled out from under the blond. He moved over behind the captive and positioned himself close to the blond's ass.

"Ready?"

Cloud gasped one last time as the silver-haired let up on him and pulled out the fingers, leaving him feeling weird. As he heard that question he paused for a moment but then gave an answer. He knew what would happen now and he was really scared.

"I... I... think... so..."

"Just relax," Sephiroth reminded the blond, rubbing his erection against his ass a couple of times before pushing in. He resisted the urge to hiss as tight walls clenched around him, trying to force him out. He went in less than halfway before stopping, hearing the blond's protests.

Cloud felt the erection at his skin and took a deep breath. He really hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. But he was deceived by this. It was very painful because the penis of that pirate was much bigger than his fingers. The blond felt as though he would be ripped apart and he groaned in pain.

"S-Stop! Stop it! I c-can't... aahh!" he begged.

Sephiroth pulled the blond by the hair and pushed in further, shushing him. He groaned – it was so tight, so good... His balls made contact with the blond's ass.

"There, all in," he said. He rubbed circles in the blond's back with his free hand.

Of course the pirate didn't stop. Cloud gasped again; he couldn't think and he was being dominated only by this violent pain. He didn't move a muscle so that it wouldn't get any worse.

"Argh! Gnn! B-bastard!"

"Hush." Sephiroth pulled out before yanking on the blond's hair as he went back inside, making contact with the blond's behind again. In and out he went, moving quickly at first but keeping the same pace.

Cloud gasped as the other pulled back but screamed as he was thrusted into this time. Cloud didn't notice the pain at his head any longer; he only felt it at his butt. "Hnn! Aahh!"

The blond stopped insulting the silver-haired man because he would only receive more pain. Cloud hoped that this would end soon because he couldn't endure it for long.

"Calm down," Sephiroth said harshly, tightening his fist in the blond's hair and moving the head from side to side.

"H-how should I?! You're still hurting me!" Cloud yelled and clenched again. He didn't know what was the worst because his entire body was in pain. And this pirate seemed to enjoying this a lot. The blond couldn't understand this. This man had him now and, although Cloud was a virgin, he was still rough on him.

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as a hand covered his mouth. The blond was so angry and confused by the pain that he bit the hand.

Sephiroth grit his teeth at the bite, and he grunted as the blond tightened his passage even more, to the point where he was getting hurt by it as well. He slowed down his thrusts, going agonizingly slowly. To distract himself from the slow speed, he rubbed himself against the captive's ass every time he touched it, and he changed angles every so often, looking for that one spot...

The blond calmed down as the other man slowed down his thrusts but the pain still kept on. Cloud didn't know how long he could stand this; his body was almost numb because of the torture. His eyes filled with tears and he squirmed with pain.

"Pl...ease... st...stop..."

Unfortunately, the silver-haired continued but this time it was different. He went more slowly and was more careful, more gentle and Cloud relaxed a bit because at this rate he could endure the pain. For a while, the treatment was not as bad as before.

Suddenly, Cloud screamed in pleasure as the pirate hit a certain point in him and he was very confused about these feelings because now it was good in some way.

"Aah... ah..."

The muscles loosened around Sephiroth's cock before tightening deliciously, and he smirked as he heard that pleasured cry. He'd found it. He stuck his still-hurting finger deeper into the blond's mouth and released his hair, using that hand to instead grasp his dick. Aiming for the prostate, he gave a few slow, experimental thrusts before going a little faster.

Cloud didn't know why but now it felt really good. The blond ignored the finger and only moaned against it.

Finally, the pirate released his hair and the pain at his butt changed into something good. Cloud couldn't understand what was going on and why his body begged for more. But at this rate, he really could endure this sex act.

"That's a good boy," Sephiroth murmured. He sped up even more when it was obvious to him that the blond craved more, and he jerked him off slowly. "If you're good, I might cut the rope," he offered.

This supposed spy was his. Even without bonds, he was forever chained.

Cloud wasn't sure about taking the offer because it was probably a lie, but the blond couldn't think clearly at this moment. He wasn't able to flee anyway because it wouldn't work. He was on a ship with more than just this pirate and in the end he should really just give in.

He wanted to answer, but a loud moan escaped from his lips by the time his member was rubbed again. This all felt so good and, without really noticing, the blond lifted his butt even more to better receive the thrusts.

"P-please... d-don't... don't stop...!" he begged now because what he was experiencing now was so incredible.

"Don't stop?" Sephiroth took his fingers out of the blond's mouth and gripped his hip, holding on as he pounded into him harder. "Can you even hear what you're saying? You didn't want this before. But look at yourself now." He slowed down on purpose, dragging out his every thrust and stopping himself from going in too deep. "Look at how you're becoming a whore."

Cloud gasped as he felt this hard thrust but as he winced at the words he heard. Now he realized what he was doing at this moment and he was very ashamed. Cloud never wanted to become like this and now he did.

"No! I-I'm not like that!" The blond tried to suppress his trembling body and his shaking voice. He felt awful.

Sephiroth wrenched the blond's dick in his hand, making his prey gasp, and grunted as the captive clenched his muscles around him again. He continued to go slowly, very very slowly. He leaned over and goaded, "Look at your dirty body. It's begging for more."

Cloud repressed all sensual noises as he felt the thrusts slow down. He wished his mind was muddled like before. He never wanted this. Never.

"You... make it... dirty... you... scum..."

"Hmph. It doesn't change the fact that you like this. You want more." Sephiroth was barely moving now, and he stopped fondling the blond's cock. "Beg me."

"No, I won't!" Why couldn't that pirate finish this and release him already? Cloud was angry and these good feelings he had recently were all gone now. At the moment, he only felt this pain again and not just in his body. The blond had the feeling that this bad moment would never end.

"You want it," he taunted. "Don't deny this." Sephiroth stopped now, but he stayed inside the blond's body, occasionally rubbing his thumb around the head of his captive's dick. "Beg me," he repeated.

Cloud clenched once more and lowered his head as he gasped a second time. "Why... why you don't finish me off... you won't let me free anyway..." He was sure about that the pirate wouldn't release him. Once he had his fun, he would surely kill him.

"Finish you off? What do you mean by that?" Sephiroth pulled the blond by the hair and twisted his head, forcing the spy to look at him. He made the blond cry out in pain and could see that the other man was in tears and suffering, but he paid it no mind. "Tell me."

"You will kill me when you're done with me... so... do it now... I can't take this... anymore..." Cloud begged.

"I don't think I should kill you." Sephiroth began to move suddenly, driving in without warning. "But I will not let you go, either." He shoved the blond's head downwards before releasing him.

Cloud was shocked as he heard that. He ignored the pain which increased for a moment and looked back to the other man. "W-what do you mean by that?! What do you want from me?!"The blond couldn't understand how the pirate could have derived benefit from him.

"You have a pretty little face," Sephiroth said mockingly to humiliate him. "And such a responsive body, too." He aimed for the blond's prostate and hit it, squeezing his erection afterwards. "I think I will keep you."

"No! A-ahh!"

Cloud squirmed as he felt the good feelings caused by silver-haired man return, but this time he wouldn't give any response to it. He tried to speak with a clear voice.

"I never will be yours! I will escape! You'll see! Hnn!"

"I'll see to it that you change your mind when I'm through with you." The silver-haired man leaned over the captive, thrusting harder into him while licking at his neck. He picked a good spot on the uncovered flesh and licked before biting and sucking harshly. His hand moved faster, squeezing and touching, doing everything to force an orgasm from the blond.

"No, I wo..n...gnn! Aahhhh!"

Cloud was addicted to those feelings again and his body reacted to it all just the way the pirate wanted it.

The blond moaned and screamed. His voice was getting hoarse and he felt as if he would burn. It was so hot; so good, he could neither refuse nor resist. There was only this passion as he felt that man deep inside him, thrusting into him and hitting this point in him every time. At the same time, the silver-haired caressed him, pumped him.

In his mind, Cloud still tried not to become a slave to that pirate but it was too late. With a loud, deep cry, he came a second time and his body collapsed.

Muscles clenched around him one last time as the blond came, leaving evidence of his release on Sephiroth's hand. The silver-haired man groaned, biting down hard on the blond's shoulder as he came inside him. He breathed heavily, almost falling on top of the captive, but he held himself up and pulled out.

"You're mine now," he said to the blond, caressing his cheek. "I'm not going to let you go."

Cloud tried to calm down and gasped for breath. His body was still trembling and now the pain came back as well. He didn't know what hurt the most, but surely it was his butt. As he heard those words, the blond closed his eyes and turned his face away from the gentle touch.

"No... I will never... be yours... never..."

Sephiroth ruffled the blond's hair and began to undo the ropes, moving the captive to where he was now laying on his back, in a more comfortable position, before retying the ropes.

"As far as I'm concerned, you were mine once I got a hold of you. Just relax now; I've spent too much time here and I must leave." He checked the ropes, making sure that they were strong enough to keep his blond there. "By the way, what is your name, pet?"

Cloud thought the other man would free him now so he didn't struggle, but on the other hand, he couldn't fight back even if he wanted to because of his sore body. The blond didn't understand. He'd really believed that this pirate would release him now.

"No! And I'm not your pet, bastard!"

"Whether you tell me your name or not, you still belong to me. Either you cooperate now and everything stays peaceful, or I force it out of you later." Sephiroth waited, his patience running thin. He didn't know how long he had spent in here with the blond, and he had to get back to check on his crew.

The blond looked away. It was true he was still his captive and in the end it would be better from him to obey the orders. But this time, he didn't want to. The pirate should have left him already. Cloud also was very exhausted because a lot had happened to him today. He finally closed his eyes to get some sleep and to flee this place in his dreams.

Sephiroth could see that the blond did not want to answer him. His new pet closed his eyes and appeared to go a little limp. He saw the chest rise and fall with every breath his captive took, and he snorted. He had been far too easy on the blond and he barely even took it. He turned around to leave his cabin.

It didn't matter. After this, he would make time to get to know his pet and train him properly.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年3月1日（土）

Finished: 2014年3月9日（日）

Uploaded: 2014年4月7日（月）

Collab with/idea and cover by [SerinuCeli](http://www.serinuceli.deviantart.com/). The very long delay between the finish date and the upload date is the time it took for me to edit this. I had a lot of fun writing this with Serinu, but wow does it take a while to fix stuff up. :'D Sequel is currently being worked on, but I'm not sure if I'll fix that one up once it's done. If anybody really wants to see it, though, I'll think about it.

It took nearly an entire month to finish editing?! Shiiiiit. ._.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of water surrounded them, drowning out most of the the other noises on his ship. Sephiroth was at the wheel, steering the ship away from the large city and further out into the ocean.

The gold, jewels, and silver coins he and his crew had taken sat in a safe place; they'd managed to take more this time around, and it was more than enough to take them to their next destination. Captain Sephiroth was pleased.

But nothing pleased him more than his new pet. He had given his unnamed blond two days of rest, even going so far as to trusting him to behave without being tied up in his cabin, and so far, things seemed to be going well. He brought his full attention back to navigating across the sea.

He could check on his pet a little later.

* * *

Cloud was sitting on the bed as always, lost in thought and hoping for the help which he knew would never come. The ship had been on the ocean, and he didn't know where he was and when the journey would end.

However, the blond was glad that the other man hadn't touched him again the entire time he was here, but he was sure that that would change soon. Cloud sighed. He was itchy from wearing the dress for so long and from the tulle, but he didn't dare to take it off. The pirate could enter the cabin anytime he wanted to. The only thing he bothered to take off were his hair accessories.

Cloud pulled his legs up and rested his head on his knees. He wanted to go home.

* * *

Sephiroth commanded one of his crew members to take the wheel after a while and then went down into the ship, ordering the cook in the kitchen to prepare him some soup and serve him some rum. He took both the flagon and the bowl to his cabin, locking the door behind himself.

"Good afternoon, pet," he greeted.

Cloud winced as the door opened, raising his head and glaring at the pirate. But then he put his head on his knees again.

"I'm not your pet! Leave me alone! I don't want to see your face!"

The blond was still angry at the man who had stolen his freedom and virginity.

"Naughty, naughty," Sephiroth scolded, holding onto the food and drink a little awkwardly. "You never did tell me your name, pet. Are you sore?"

Cloud lifted his head and glared at the silver-haired man again. "I never will tell you! Get lost!" He knew that it wasn't possible for the pirate to do that because it was, after all, _his_ cabin, but he wanted to be alone. He didn't feel like answering any questions.

Sephiroth snorted at how the blond dared to defy him. "How rude. I will teach you better soon enough, pet." He held the bowl up, putting a spoonful of soup to his pet's mouth. "Eat. I'll have you loosen your lips soon enough."

Cloud turned his face away and put his legs down. "I'm not hungry." The blond had eaten the past two days, but he had no appetite right now.

"You will eat." Sephiroth left no room in his words for argument and came closer, getting slightly frustrated as the blond moved away from him. Not wanting to waste the energy to fight with his pet, he put the rum down, grabbed the other man by the chin, and shoved the spoon into his mouth.

The blond choked on the spoon a little. "S-stop that... Fine... I'll do it." Cloud took the bowl and the spoon and started to eat.

"Good boy." Sephiroth ruffled the blond's hair, smirking at his reaction. He sat down by his side and drank some of the rum, saving a good amount for the other. "Are you comfortable, pet?"

Cloud didn't want the other to touch him, but he tried to ignore it. He kept quiet and ate his soup, but he was very tempted to spit it out onto the pirate's face.

"That doesn't concern you," was his only answer before he put the half-empty bowl down to the floor.

"Of course it does." Sephiroth pulled the blond back and forced him to meet his eyes. He stared deeply into pools of blue. "I want to know if my pet is healthy or in need of anything. Finish your food."

"Really? Then let me go already!" Cloud yelled, glaring at the other man. Why did the pirate want to know how he was feeling? Why did he want to make him eat? The blond was only a captive, after all. "I can't eat any more; I've had enough!"

The silver-haired man laughed lowly, picking up the bowl. He didn't argue with the blond on his meal, deciding to save the leftovers for later. "I already told you, pet. You're mine. You will always be mine." With his other hand, he offered the blond the rum.

"No, never..." Cloud turned his face away again. He didn't want to drink. His captor had brought him sustenance the last two days and left him alone most of the time, but now he was more demanding. The blond had a feeling that the other man wanted something.

"Yes. Always." Sephiroth forced the blond to face him again and stuck the flagon into his mouth, covering his nose and tilting his head back. "Drink," he commanded.

Cloud couldn't swallow it all. He choked and coughed, unintentionally spilling some of it onto his dress. The rum was so bitter. He gripped the bottle and pushed it away. "Urgh! I said that I don't want any!"

Sephiroth yanked the blond by the hair and shoved him back onto the bed, putting all of his weight on top of the other to keep him from moving.

"Go on, pet. Test my patience. See what good it does you."

Cloud gasped in pain and got scared. He paused for a moment and didn't dare to do anything other than turn his face to the side.

"I had said that I didn't want any and you forced me to drink it anyway." He looked back to the pirate. "That was really rude!"

"So you say. I've asked you several times for a name," Sephiroth pointed out. He brought his face close – very close – to the blond's, their noses nearly touching. "I asked you if you were still sore from your first breaking in." He touched the blond's cheek, running his fingers down to his pet's chin. "You say that you don't belong to me when obviously, you're lying to yourself."

Cloud shivered at the gentle touch and looked away again. Why was this man so rough and then loving at the same time? The blond had had enough of that game.

"I'm done talking to you..."

Sephiroth smirked and ran a finger over the blond's lower lip, seeing how uneasy his pet was when being treated like that. He went in closer, placing his lips over the noble's experimentally to test the other's reaction.

Cloud noticed that the pirate was ridiculing him. He was really angry and, as he felt the lips from the other on his own, he closed his eyes for a short moment. Then he bit.

Sephiroth quickly pulled himself back. He immediately slapped the blond with his other hand and licked the blood off his stinging lip. He quickly contemplated on a simple, quick punishment, the ropes coming to mind once again. He reached over the edge of the bed for the rope, wrestling the other man down before tying his hands to the headboard. He continued to sit over the blond, looking down on his pet afterwards with a slightly satisfied look on his face.

"I do not have the time to finish this. You'll just have to wait for me, pet," he said, getting off both the blond and the bed. He watched for a moment longer as the blond, still laying on his back, tried to free himself again.

His cheek hurt from the slap but he tried to ignore it. Cloud knew that this would happen. He regretted what he had done and quickly gave up on pulling at the ropes. "You better find someone else to satisfy your needs..." he said in a normal tone.

"Hmph. You're more than good enough for the job." Sephiroth took the leftover food and drank the little amount of rum left before finally leaving his cabin and dumping both items in the kitchen for the cook to deal with. He went back up and took the wheel again, gripping the wood tightly.

The damned blond dared to defy him. He didn't know what he was going to get himself into.

The captain guided the ship along its slow pace, thinking of what he was going to do to the blond once night fell.

* * *

Cloud was still on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Nothing would change. The pirate would treat him however he wanted, and if he refused or struggled, he would end up like this again and again. He noticed that it wasn't that bad so long as he did what the other man wanted. The blond wondered if he should give in and somehow find a way to escape. He closed his eyes. It wouldn't be easy, but that was the only way to handle this situation.

* * *

Sephiroth spent small parts of the next few hours thinking about his pet. The blond was stubborn, strong, and had a very nice body, one he was itching to try out again. However, he had to rein in that urge. His pet was disobedient and needed to be taught a lesson. With that in mind, he finished his dinner and walked back to his cabin, choosing to have the blond go without a meal for once.

"Good evening, pet," he said to the blond.

Cloud didn't look at the pirate, choosing to ignore him like always. He was still lost in thought, and he still didn't know what to do now. Sure he was thinking of giving in to get a chance to escape, but he didn't want to lose his pride as well. Should he wait? Or should he give in now?

"My name is Cloud Strife... and not pet..." he answered at last.

"Cloud... I like it. You can keep the name." Sephiroth sat by the blond's side and looked down at the unhappy face. "I am Sephiroth, captain of this ship. There, now we have a name for the both of us." He reached out to pet the blond, touching the side of his head and gently running his hands through the hair.

Cloud strained as he heard that he could keep his name. That pirate was making him angry again. The blond turned away as Sephiroth touched his hair, wanting the other man to loosen the bonds already.

"Look at me, _Cloud_." Sephiroth clenched his hand into a tight fist, pulling on the blond's hair. "Do you find it funny to disobey me? I have several things ready for you and you're not helping me change my mind." He touched his pet's face with his other hand. "I don't want to punish you. I don't want to hurt you. But you're leaving me with no choice."

Cloud gasped in pain and glared at the other man. "Don't make me laugh! You'll torture me anyways!" This time, he didn't think about what he was doing. He spit on his captor's face.

Seething with anger, Sephiroth wiped the spittle off of his face. He looked at his fingers for a moment.

The blond regretted his actions right then. "I... I didn't m-mean to—"

Sephiroth lifted the blond's dress, pulled off his underwear, and shoved those fingers up his ass, using whatever spit he'd caught as lubricant.

"N-no! Please stop! It hurts!" The pain which had been fading came back again. The blond moved his hips but it didn't help. No, it continued to hurt more and more. The longer Sephiroth continued, the worse it got. "Stop it!"

"Quiet, pet." The silver-haired man pushed his fingers in deeper, a sadistic smile on his face. "You don't deserve to feel anything other than pain. This is your punishment. But," he said, slipping a hand up Cloud's dress and giving the blond's penis a very light touch, "if you apologize, I might make you enjoy this."

Cloud couldn't take it and he didn't want to try endure it this time. The blond was still sore and it hurt a lot. Although he felt this gentle touch on his cock, he could neither enjoy it nor relax. He didn't want any more of the treatment; he wanted an end to it. "I... I'm sorry... b-but please... stop it!"

Sephiroth kept his fingers in a little bit longer, scissoring them once to cause the blond more pain before doing as the other had begged.

"Good boy," he praised, ruffling the blond's hair again. "Tell me, Cloud, are you still hurting there?"

The blond gasped in pain once more, but then grew quiet when Sephiroth finally stopped. However, the other man's finger was still inside him, and the blond blushed a little in embarrassment when the question came. "Y-yes..."

Sephiroth chuckled and removed his finger. "That is fine. It won't stop your training for now." He planted a kiss on Cloud's cheek. "My lovely little pet, you know that I don't want to make you uncomfortable when you please me. You should have answered me before." He laid down right next to his pet and rested his head on Cloud's chest, relaxing and making himself comfortable there. He wrapped an arm around the noble to pull him closer.

The blond was very surprised to see the pirate acting like that, and he thought about attacking him again. However, Cloud didn't do it. He'd only end up on the receiving end of Sephiroth's revenge.

He couldn't understand that man. On one hand, he was brutal, but on the other hand, he was gentle. And although Sephiroth could continue with his torment, he had stopped when Cloud had begged. So, maybe the he could ask Sephiroth to do other things, too?

"C-Could you undo the ropes, please... and... and give me some other clothes...?" The blond didn't want to wear this dress any longer and he wanted to wash himself as well.

"I haven't forgiven your other acts of disobedience, Cloud. Now is not the time to ask me for any favors." Sephiroth closed his eyes and relaxed a little more. The blond smelled a bit, but he made a comfortable living pillow.

Cloud sighed. He couldn't understand this man. Maybe he never would, but it didn't matter. Once he got his chance, he would escape.

"You are heavy..." the blond said simply.

"Mm." The silver-haired man continued to lay there, listening to his pet's beating heart. He was slightly suspicious; the entire time the blond had been here, Sephiroth had received nothing but trouble from him. He'd definitely have to make more time for the both of them. Sleeping next to the blond without touching him wasn't enough.

"Didn't you listen?" Cloud was really angry but he didn't dare to provoke the pirate again. He was still in pain and would only be bothered. He also had a headache and didn't feel well half the time, maybe because he hadn't left the room for two days straight.

"I heard you, pet." Sephiroth didn't bother to move. He liked where he was and wanted to make it last before he had to leave again. It wouldn't do for him to be a lazy captain and abandon all of his responsibilities.

"My name is Cloud! And I don't feel well, you idiot!" He immediately fell quiet and hoped that he didn't make the silver-haired pirate mad now, though it was just a harmless cuss word. Closing his eyes, he said, "Please... I just..."

"Oh? What's wrong with you?" Sephiroth ignored the insult for now, since the blond was still behaving, for the most part. However, he did pull away to sit up.

Cloud looked away and tried to calm down. "I told you already!" He'd been locked up for two days. He wanted to wash himself and to change his clothes. But nobody would let him and this all made him sick. He was still feeling down because of what had happened to him before, too.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Then you will have to get over it and wait until we reach the next city. I will not have you order me around – not while I run this ship." His mood was slowly beginning to turn sour. He was never ever going to allow his pet to boss him around no matter what. Cloud was just that: his pet. He was a thing for Sephiroth to train and control, not a being who could tell him what to do.

Cloud turned his face to the other man again and glared at him. "Coming from someone like you, this doesn't surprise me..." He hated this man so much. He started to pull on the ropes again to control his own anger.

Sephiroth held back a laugh when he saw the blond's expression. "Now, now, pet. Calm down. You shouldn't be getting angry over nothing." He faked a sigh. "You have a lot to learn, but I don't have the time to teach you." He shook his head in mock sadness. "And then you still need to rest..." He put on his mask of indifference. "But don't worry. I will fix that soon enough."

Cloud didn't know what the other man was talking about. The pirate was very inscrutable and the blond wasn't sure on how he should act now. "If you don't have the time, then let me go! I will never do what you want and I never will be your pet either! Someday I will get my revenge for all you've done to me!" he yelled, pulling on the ropes until his wrists turned red.

Here, Sephiroth couldn't help it. He laughed at the blond. "How many times do I have to remind you? You were mine once I had you. You will always be mine. You will do what I want. What I want, I get." He watched the blond pull against his bonds with a smirk. "I _will_ make time to fix your behavior," he promised again. "Don't underestimate me, _Cloud_."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, either... You know I'm a spy and I will find a way out of here!" Cloud was sure that he could handle it somehow. He needed some time but he shouldn't give up too fast.

Sephiroth wouldn't prevail over him in the end.

"Oh really? Then why are you still here, hmm? I'm sure you would have had more than enough of an opportunity to escape before you let me tie you up." The silver-haired man liked this little game. Now that the blond had started it, Sephiroth was going to end it.

"I can't because we're on the ocean! But you'll see when we reach dry land, and then you will be sorry for everything you've done." At first, the blond really wanted to give in, but now he changed his mind. At the moment, however, it made no sense to flee because he didn't have a chance against a whole crew.

"I can't wait," Sephiroth said in a mocking tone. "It's good to see that you have some sense in you." He turned away to leave for the last time that night. "We'll see what happens when it happens." He opened the door and locked it behind him, even if the blond was unable to get out of the room on his own.

Cloud looked away, not saying anything, and waited for the man to go. Once he was alone in the room, he tried to get free from the ropes. But he was too exhausted to keep up the struggle, and he was tired, too. Eventually, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

As Sephiroth looked up at the stars and down at his map to make sure the ship was going in the right direction, he estimated that it would take about another week until they reached the naval city of Junon. There, he would have his gold and jewels put away, most likely at night. By then the darkness would conceal their clothing and the lateness would guarantee that most, if not all, of the nobles would be in their homes; however, other pirates would be active as well. It was nothing to worry about, though. Sephiroth had years of experience with his crew, and he was confident that they would be able to fend off unwanted company.

A crew member finished lighting the last of the torches, and another climbed up the watch tower with a spyglass. Sephiroth rolled up his map and took a quick look around, satisfied to see everyone busy. He himself was going to stay out more before finally calling it a night.

* * *

Cloud woke up after a little while, still exhausted. His wrists hurt and he felt very uncomfortable because his underwear was still around his knees. He sighed. How could he escape if he wasn't able to get rid of the ropes?

Instead of thinking about his seemingly hopeless predicament, Cloud tried to get free again, this time moving only one of his hands. After some time, he finally succeeded in wriggling his left hand out from the ropes and then his right. Once the blond was free, he immediately pulled his underwear back on.

He was glad that he'd made it out of the ropes, but he was still at a loss for what to do now. The door was locked and the ship was still on the ocean. He decided to search for a weapon for now, finding a small knife at last.

* * *

The journey was going well so far, but it was too soon to make assumptions like that. At any given moment, anything could happen. Sephiroth had some of his crew members keep watch, letting them figure out for themselves who went first and for how long each man would be on sentry duty. Satisfied, he went back to his cabin and unlocked the door.

He was unprepared for what came next.

Standing behind the door, Cloud was unsure whether put his plan into action. If he tried to kill the other man, he wouldn't survive the night. The other pirates would surely kill him afterwards.

His hands were shaking and he couldn't stay calm. The noble had never done this before. He was a normal spy, not an assassin.

The blond was not on the bed like he was supposed to be. The ropes were still there, uncut. Sephiroth swore. He should have checked to make sure they were tight enough. Now the blond was nowhere in sight. Could his pet have really escaped?

Very slowly, he stepped into the room.

Cloud's heart leaped into his throat. He had to do something, or else he would end up on the bed again. But what should he do? He didn't want to die. Holding the knife tightly, he touched the door to close it a bit, then froze as it made a creaking noise.

Sephiroth stilled for a moment, then turned around quickly.

The blond was by the door, the knife in his trembling hand pointing straight at Sephiroth. Furious, he began to move towards the blond, focusing more on avoiding the knife.

Startled, Cloud held the knife in front of himself. "S-Stay back! Don't come near me!" He could see the anger in the eyes of the other man, and it scared him.

"Drop the weapon, Cloud." Sephiroth was not pleased. Not at all. Especially not when the blond refused to do as he said. Tired of it all, he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the blond's neck. "Now."

Cloud wasn't a fighter and this was the first time someone had ever threatened him with a blade. Would Sephiroth really kill him? The blond still held onto the knife but didn't dare to move a muscle. "T-then... kill me..." he said, very scared.

"I told you to drop the knife," Sephiroth said slowly. "I won't kill you, but I will do something if you keep trying my patience."

Cloud held his breath for one moment. He knew what Sephiroth meant by that and he feared it. He closed his eyes and then twisted the knife so that the tip was on his belly. "T-then... I have to..."

Sephiroth's eyes widened a little and he ran forward to snatch the knife away from the blond and throw it behind himself. He yanked Cloud by the front of his dress and pulled him towards the bed, throwing him down on it afterwards.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed.

Cloud was too afraid to end his life, which was why Sephiroth was able to stop him so easily. He soon found himself on the bed again, and the pirate was over him. The blond lifted his hands to push the pirate away. "I want to be free! That's all, you bastard!"

"You're not leaving me." Sephiroth sheathed his sword and put his hand over the blond's neck, squeezing hard before loosening his grip to allow Cloud to breathe. He grabbed one of the blond's hands and used some effort to push it flat against the bed, now able to stay there without completely pushed away. "You are mine," he repeated again. "Always."

The blond tried to breathe and to release his hand at the same time. He struggled hard but soon stopped and closed his eyes. "You will... only have my body..."

Maybe Cloud shouldn't have done this at all because now the pirate would keep him under even more surveillance. So now it would be even harder for him to escape.

"That is good enough for me." Sephiroth released Cloud's neck and sat down, pulling the blond over his lap and moving him so that his stomach was over his lap and his ass was in plain view. He pulled up the dress and pulled down the underwear again, but only enough to where there was enough skin showing. He lightly rubbed the blond's cheeks before pulling his hand back.

At first, he thought the pirate would penetrate him like before. The blond was prepared for that kind of punishment and hoped it would end soon.

But as he felt the hand only touch him, he was a little bit confused. What was this scum planning to do?

Once Cloud felt a harsh slap on his butt, he knew he got his answer. "Aahh, stop that!"

Sephiroth ignored the blond. His pet had to accept his punishment whether he liked it or not. He raised his hand again and smacked the blond's ass harder, aiming for a slightly different spot this time. He kept going without saying anything, soon seeing the blond's ass turn pink, and then red.

Cloud tried to move, to get free somehow. But every time he did this, Sephiroth hit him harder. The blond stopped and waited for it to end. He pressed a hand over his mouth to shut himself up, though he did let out a few little whimpers. He didn't want to scream. This was humiliating enough, and he didn't want his self-esteem to fall even more. Cloud never thought that something like this could hurt so much. Tears of anger welled in his eyes, but he closed his eyes to hold the tears back.

Sephiroth let two more strikes fall before stopping and rubbing at the now red backside soothingly, squeezing one of the cheeks to hear another noise come from the blond.

"I won't be so lenient if you do something like this again," the silver-haired man warned.

Cloud gasped in pain but tried not to scream. As he heard that warning from the pirate, he nodded. "Understood..."

The blond figured that he shouldn't try such a thing again until the ship reached the next port. Then he should really escape.

"Good boy." Sephiroth fixed the blond's underpants and pulled the blond into a sitting position, making the other look at him. He ruffled his pet's hair. "You know that I don't like doing this to you, right?"

Cloud let out a pained gasp again as Sephiroth forced him to sit on his lap with his legs apart. He winced as weight was put onto his bottom. "Gnn!"

He ignored the way the other man touched his hair and talked to him nicely again. Why was Sephiroth so kind to him now?

The blond looked away and wiped his tears. "Why do you do this? You say that you only want my body and now you say that you don't want to hurt me? I don't understand you..."

"I want a body that's in good condition, pet. I don't want to see bruises on your pretty little limbs." Sephiroth brushed his lips against the blond's neck before pressing a small kiss on there. "Don't think I won't punish you when you deserve it. But I will reward you when I feel I should."

Cloud realized that Sephiroth was really treating him like a normal pet. He shivered when he felt the kiss on his neck, but he didn't dare to do anything against it.

"Someday you will abandon me...right?"

"I cannot guarantee whether I'll keep you permanently or not," Sephiroth said truthfully. He stopped petting Cloud's hair and instead firmly held onto his upper arms. "I will not lie to you about this – the only way to know is to see it happen."

Cloud glared at the other man again. "Then let me go. Someday I will escape anyway. Until then, you should find someone who will stay by your side, because I will hate you. I will hate you the entire time..." This was the truth he had for the pirate.

"Hate me all you want, pet. While I still have you, you will always be mine." Sephiroth didn't care whether the blond liked him or not. That was not going to stop him from training him or punishing him whenever he went out of line. He looked into those angry eyes, showing the blond that he meant what he said.

Cloud looked away. It was pointless to talk to a pirate and to hope that he would be understood. The noble wanted to get off of that pirate's lap. His butt still hurt and he didn't want to sit there any longer.

"It's time for bed now, pet." Sephiroth pushed Cloud off of himself, looking down at the blond as he fell. "I will be keeping a better eye on you from now on."

Cloud hissed, but he didn't say anything in response. He knew that Sephiroth would say that, but it was his own fault. It only meant that the noble had to try another escape attempt later.

"Get in bed," Sephiroth said, shamelessly treating the blond like a dog and pointing at the sheets.

Cloud glared at him one last time and did as he was ordered. "As you wish..."

The blond was still in pain and didn't dare to resist or do say anything against the pirate. He hated that he didn't have the courage for it anymore.

Sephiroth stepped out of his boots and took off most of his clothes, extinguishing the lamp in the room and getting into bed with his pet. He was tempted to touch the blond, but he left the other alone. _Soon_ , he promised himself.

Cloud feared that the silver-haired man would touch him or want sex again, but the other man left him alone, just like the other two days. Maybe it was because the blond was still in pain, but tomorrow the pirate would surely take him again anyways. Cloud tried to sleep, but he couldn't prevent himself from crying. Too much had happened today – he had almost killed himself.

Sephiroth heard some sniffing and then very light sobbing, then rolled his eyes. The blond was overreacting, in his opinion. Even so, something made him reach forward and drape an arm over his pet and pull him a little closer.

As Cloud felt the pirate's arm, he was frightened. He thought that Sephiroth wanted him now, but, other than the clinging, nothing else happened. Was it because he was crying? He wasn't sure, but the blond felt that he should ignore that and sleep so he could escape from his predicament.

The way the blond stiffened under his touch didn't surprise Sephiroth. He didn't do anything else, however. He simply lay there as the rocking motions of the ship began to lull him to sleep.

At first, Cloud thought that the pirate wanted to comfort him, but the blond was sure that he only wanted to hold his 'pet' tightly to show that Cloud belonged to him only. The noble closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

His pet had been fairly obedient the next day, and Sephiroth was surprised to hear a crew member shout that the small port town was already in sight. It wasn't very often that they got through the first leg of their journey so soon, and even though they could do just fine without stopping, Sephiroth allowed everyone to do as they pleased in town for a short amount of time. He didn't want to stay too long with the way his pet was so intent on escaping, and even though he trusted his men, he found it very hard to leave his pet behind with someone watching him. However, he did take the time to find the blond some clothes.

Cloud thought he would be able to escape, but he ended up not having the chance to do so. The door was closed and one of the other pirates watched him the entire time he was in Sephiroth's room. The blond feared that he'd be sexually assaulted. Thankfully, nothing happened, and he had little to worry about until Sephiroth and his crew returned a few hours later.

The silver-haired man prepared a bath for him in his room. It was nothing like the way the blond would've done it at his own home, but it was better than nothing and he didn't complain.

However, it was hard to undress in front of that man. Sephiroth never left; he stayed there, watching him the entire time.

The blond blushed but tried to ignore the pirate, and he washed himself.

"I figured you would like this style," Sephiroth said, tossing a blouse at the blond.

As Cloud caught it, he became a little confused. "Isn't this... only for women...?" he asked and looked at the blouse while trying not to get it wet.

"I assumed that you liked women's clothing. You had no problem wearing that dress." Sephiroth continued to watch the blond's wet body, temptation urging him to take what he wanted... He inwardly shook his head. He could live with what he had at the moment. The show Cloud had put on for him was good enough for now.

Cloud opened his mouth to insult the pirate again, but he stopped. He was still naked and it would end badly for him if he didn't. "Fine. If you want me to wear it, I will. But you should get a real woman soon..." he replied with a bit anger in his tone. His pain was gone, but he remember it well enough and didn't want it to happen again.

Sephiroth smiled when he heard the blond give in, but he was slightly disappointed as well. The noble hadn't put up much of a fight this time around. "A real woman, eh? After seeing you, my standards have been raised much higher." In his opinion, few women were anywhere as good as his pet in looks. None would be able to take him as well as Cloud did.

The blond threw the blouse back to the silver-haired man and glared at him. "You know I will never give in. Some day I will get out of here, and you will end up in prison," he threatened.

Sephiroth caught the blouse and rolled his eyes. "I think I might start counting how many times you say that already. Finish up. You can't be in the water forever."

Cloud looked away again. It was true and he knew it. Maybe he would never be free until Sephiroth tired of him. He closed his eyes. "I can bathe for as long as I want..."

"By all means, go ahead. It won't stay warm forever." There it was. Sephiroth had no punishment planned for the blond yet, but he was confident that it wouldn't take him too long to think of something. However, he didn't care too much if the blond stayed in the bath water. It meant he could have a good view for while longer.

Cloud sighed and left the bath once the water became cold. He hid his body behind the bathtub, where the pirate couldn't see, and grabbed the towel which was on the side of the tub. Cloud didn't want to be seen like this by that scum, so he decided to annoy him a bit.

"As you can see, I'm out now."

Just his luck. Sephiroth couldn't see anything below the blond's neck. Unless...

The captain shamelessly stood up and moved to where he could see Cloud's body perfectly. "Yes, I do see."

Startled a bit, Cloud wrapped the towel around his chest and hips just like a woman would do. However, the blond only wanted Sephiroth to see his legs and shoulders. "No you can't, now give me the clothes," he ordered.

"I don't think so. You threw them back at me when I gave them to you oh so nicely. That was very rude," Sephiroth scolded. "Fetch me the rum and I'll think about it." He held onto the clothes tightly, stepping away from the blond.

Cloud glared at the other man. "I hate you..." He wasn't sure if he should refuse to do it or not. However, he turned away and searched for the bottle in the room. Finding it on the table, he took it and went back to the silver-haired man. "Here, as you wish, _Master_ ," he said with an arrogant tone.

The blond managed to surprise him yet again. "Thank you, pet," Sephiroth said with a small laugh. He took the bottle from the blond and gestured for him to follow as he went and sat on the bed. The long-haired captain pulled the cork off the bottle and began to drink.

Cloud stood still in his spot, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he gave the pirate an annoyed look. "I want my clothes first."

"Come and get them," Sephiroth said, drinking more of the rum. He made sure not to drink too much. He didn't want it to be gone so soon. "The sooner you get over here, the sooner you can have your clothes."

Cloud clenched his fists and turned his face away, but he did as ordered and approached Sephiroth. Once he was in front of the other man, he put his hands on his own hips and glared at him. "Can I have them now?"

Sephiroth handed him the bottle. "I think you need this. At least a little." He eyed the blond's bare arms and legs, cursing him a little for covering himself up with the towel. The woman's way of covering up was not helping with the way Sephiroth was beginning to think of Cloud in his mind. "Sit down, too."

Cloud shook his head, not wanting to drink the bitter liquor again, but he sat next to Sephiroth on the bed, making sure to distance himself from the other man.

"Closer." Sephiroth relaxed his arm.

Cloud sighed, but he obeyed. He held the towel tightly against his body, still feeling uncomfortable.

Once the blond was close enough, Sephiroth pulled him close, delighted at the way Cloud's body touched his. He stole a quick kiss from the blond.

Cloud had seen this coming but he really had no choice. He let the kiss happen, not wanting to provoke Sephiroth. Once the pirate ended it, the blond rubbed his lips with the back of his hand and tried to get away from him.

Sephrioth pulled the blond back and pushed him onto the bed, pressing their chests together. He kissed Cloud again and continued to lie over him even though his hand was starting to get a little stiff from holding the rum bottle.

Cloud tried to push the other man away, but he wasn't strong enough. Eventually, he stopped struggling against the pirate and endured it.

With his empty hand, Sephiroth undid Cloud's towel and kissed a trail down to one of his nipples. He licked it and began to suck, grinding himself against his pet and hearing the moan.

He didn't care anymore. He was going to have more of that blond now.

Cloud grabbed the towel, but he really couldn't really stop the other man from doing what he wanted. He knew what Sephiroth wanted now from him, but he kept quiet until his nipples were licked. Although he didn't want it, it felt good.

"Please...stop it..." the blond begged.

He didn't stop. He, of course, did the exact opposite.

Sephiroth licked circles around the nipple, nibbling on it and giving it a small tug with his teeth before releasing it and going even lower.

His pet wasn't entirely hard. He needed to fix that.

Cloud noticed what Sephiroth was doing and tried to crawl away on his elbows. Even if it would be better for him to give in and let the silver-haired man finish, he still didn't want this.

Sephiroth held on to Cloud's hip in an attempt to keep him from moving any further while he finally reached his target. He licked at the blond's cock and tightened his grip, unable to keep the other from squirming much with just one hand.

"N-no... ahh!"

Cloud couldn't resist, and he didn't dare to fight against it, either. Sephiroth would hurt him again if he did. But the blond really hated his own body and how he responded so easily.

The silver-haired pirate smirked, then sucked on the head of the blond's cock, trying to wrench more cries from his pet. He never got tired of hearing them, and he hummed around the captive's dick after fully taking it into his mouth. He didn't let go of the noble. He wasn't sure if the other would continue to move away or not.

Cloud didn't want to lose control of himself. He couldn't move a muscle now, so he put his hands over his mouth to silence himself. The blond didn't want to let more moans of pleasure escape. He wanted Sephiroth to lose interest.

Sephiroth knew his pet was only trying to antagonize him. He continued to suck until he was sure the blond was fully erect, and then he went back up and took the other's dick out of his mouth. He gave the penis a few jerks before he finally commanded, "On your stomach."

Cloud suppressed his noises as best as he could, noticing that doing so made Sephiroth a bit angry again. Now that it seemed that the silver-haired man wanted to end things very soon, the noble figured that it would be better to give in for now.

"As you wish... _Master_ ," Cloud said arrogantly again before rolling over onto his stomach. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too much this time.

Sephiroth raised a brow in suspicion. His blond was being very obedient compared to his earlier behavior the past few days, though he had not shown signs of completely giving in. Then again, Sephiroth still had not managed to make time to spend with Cloud yet.

"You know I can make you feel good, too, pet," he informed the blond. He got closer to the captive's ass and gave it a light touch before getting right down to business.

"I will never feel good. I will be happy when you're prison," was all Cloud replied with. He felt the touch and knew what would come next.

"I think I'll follow through on my word when I said I would be counting how many times you say that. Hands and knees, pet." Sephiroth used his arm to direct Cloud into the position he wanted.

"My name is Cloud, not pet, and I will say it again and again." The blond did as commanded and got on all fours. "I will never stop hating you."

Sephiroth didn't bother replying. He leaned forward and began to lick, sticking his tongue into the not-as-tight anus. How long he'd waited to be able to do this again...

Cloud flinched as he felt this wet thing on his entrance. Like the time before, it felt good. But he didn't want to say anything or make any noise. He tried to keep calm to bore the other man.

Again his pet was very quiet, but Sephiroth could feel him going stiff. He moved away to drink some of the rum and was about to do something to force some kind of noise out of the blond when he got a better idea.

Taking another chug, Sephiroth kept himself from swallowing and went back into position behind Cloud's ass, nuzzling between the cheeks and swiping his tongue against the crack again. Most of the alcohol in his mouth leaked out, but he did nothing to stop it – he actually tried to control where the flow went.

Cloud was a bit confused when the pirate stopped. Sephiroth probably only needed a quick drink, but he was just a pirate who couldn't do anything but drink, steal, or kidnap people anyway. Remembering that, the blond decided to ignore it.

But as the silver-haired continue to prepare him, it was different somehow. Cloud felt something wet flow down his butt. What was this scum doing with him? Very soon, however, the blond gasped in pain.

"Stop! It hurts!"

Sephiroth was tempted to push the bottle inside Cloud and pour even more, but he decided that what he was doing now was good enough, even if a lot of the rum spilled onto the bed. He took even more alcohol into his mouth and let it drip into Cloud's ass.

"I've heard many stories about this," Sephiroth said when he was done, referring to the butt-chugging. "This is the first time I have ever seen somebody do it, however." He paused for a minute, trying to deduce whether he should use more or not. Because the rum was going down a different hole, surely it was going to have a different kind of effect?

As Cloud listened, he slowly began to understand what Sephiroth meant. He now knew what the other man was doing but he couldn't believe it. "D-did you really pour rum i-into me?!"

No wonder it hurt this much, and now the blond started to feel a bit strange, too. It was like he was getting drunk, but no alcohol whatsoever had passed his lips. What was going on here?

"I... I feel dizzy... s-stop it..."

Sephiroth was about to put his lips to Cloud's hole again, but the blond's plea made him stop. He swallowed the rum instead and stood up to look over his pet.

The blond had a pained look on his face along with a look of disbelief, and, when Sephiroth looked closely, he swore he could see traces of intoxication already. He raised a brow at that. Did the blond have horrible tolerance, or was this what happened with a small amount? Whatever the case, he didn't want to do anything that would bring the blond fatal results.

"Yes, I did. Your ass looked thirsty, so I figured I should let it have something to drink."

"What is wrong with you?!" Cloud was pissed – he really had gotten drunk this way. But his anger didn't last very long before he began to worry about his body. He didn't feel good; maybe this scum had poisoned him. He tried to stand up but ended up falling onto the bed again.

"I... hate you... Bastard... what... have you... done to... me..." Cloud couldn't think or speak properly. He was completely drunk.

Sephiroth watched, taking another drink and shaking the bottle lightly, feeling that there was very little rum left. He sighed in disappointment and put the bottle aside, picking his pet up and moving his body back into the position he had wanted him in earlier.

"Quiet. I'm sure you'll be more relaxed in a moment." He rubbed the blond's back and pressed his body to Cloud's, climbing onto the bed and holding himself up over his pet's back. He kissed the blond on the neck and moved his hand to his pet's dick, beginning to stroke it again.

Cloud shivered, a moan escaping his lips as his member was touched. "N-no... ah... ahh..."

The blond couldn't keep himself under control anymore. He leaned forward, too giddy to hold the position Sephiroth forced him into. What he didn't realize was that he was simultaneously stretching to have his butt come into contact with the pirate.

The silver-haired man loved the immediate response he received and he squeezed the blond's cock, rewarding him with another kiss. "Look, you're doing much better." He undid his pants and pulled out his dick, grinding it against Cloud's ass but not penetrating him just yet. "I think you'll be ready soon enough." God, how he was tempted to stop caring and do what he wanted whether the blond got hurt from it or not...

Everything Sephiroth did felt so good and Cloud couldn't react negatively against the other man. Not this time. The blond was reveling in a desire so sensual he didn't want the act to end now.

"P-please... I... I can't... ahh..."

The blond couldn't think clearly, and it felt like he was burning from the inside. Was that because of the alcohol? He knew that he could lose his inhibitions after drinking that stuff, but he never expected this. He knew he was going to regret it later, but none of it mattered to him now.

"T-take... m-me... aahh!"

Another loud gasp escaped the blond's lips as his captor obliged and entered him, and he could no longer think. Sephiroth hit that special spot in him, making him shudder more and more.

"Aahhh Seph... aahhh! I-I ...!"

Sephiroth had found it. He knew he did once Cloud had unconsciously tightened around him. He pulled out and drove back in harder, aiming for that spot and hitting it repeatedly. The silver-haired captain spread Cloud's legs further apart and thrust in faster, as if he could go any deeper in the position the blond was in. He breathed heavily and leaned over again to give the blond a kiss on the shoulder.

"You feel very good, pet," he breathed.

Cloud cried out again, tears of pleasure leaking from his eyes. He lost complete control over his body and became a slave to the indescribable feelings again. Very soon, the blond clenched before he finally came.

Sephiroth hissed and moaned, thrusting harder, faster – until he could no longer take it anymore. He released himself inside his pet and started to pant a little. He ruffled Cloud's hair and pulled out slowly, laying down on the bed to relax.

Cloud collapsed onto the bed once the pirate let go of his hips. The blond breathed heavily. His body was still hot and now he felt a bit sick. The alcohol was surely to blame, but he was too tired to say anything about it.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Sephiroth patted Cloud on the back and sat up, reaching over for the rum bottle. He barely took a sip when no more would spill onto his mouth. He flipped the bottle upside down and frowned. All the rum was gone.

Cloud heard what Sephiropth had said and felt the gentle pats. The pirate was very kind to him, which was something he definitely shouldn't have to do for a captive.

"Yeah... but... but I don't... feel good now..."

"Just rest, pet." That was all the advice Sephiroth could give at the moment. He pulled Cloud close to him in an embrace and pet his hair again. "Sleep."

Why was this man so loving to him? No matter how much Cloud thought about it, he couldn't understand, though he wasn't able to think clearly anyways. The blond closed his eyes, snuggled up to the other man, and tried to sleep. He was very exhausted.

Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's back and kissed the top of his head, letting the empty rum bottle drop to the floor without a care. The blond had been much more cooperative compared to the first time, and Sephiroth found it a lot more enjoyable. He maneuvered his arms so they were wrapped around his pet and he kept him close to his body.

Even if the blond had been intoxicated the entire time, Sephiroth was eager to do something like this again.

It felt so nice to be in the pirate's strong arms, and it was the first time Cloud felt comfortable since the first day he was here. He fell asleep very quickly, ignoring his nudity though it didn't matter to him.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年3月20日（木）

Finished: 2014年3月30日（日）

Uploaded: 2014年4月23日（水）

This part was so long it had to be split up into two chapters. Hell, this chapter was a little longer than the last one. Praise us, praise us!

The next chapter won't be as long, therefore there should be another update pretty soon. But still, we'd like to know what you guys think~ :D

Also, butt-chugging is dangerous, kids. I wouldn't recommend doing it - if you do, you'll DIE. Don't believe me? [Look](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alcohol_enema). Don't say I didn't warn you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth woke up fairly late to the blond still sleeping soundly in his arms. Reluctantly, he let him go and slipped out of bed, fixing his clothes taking one last look at the noble.

His pet looked so at peace... The silver-haired captain didn't want to disturb that. He decided he would let the blond sleep in before he left his cabin and went to the town once more before he would have the ship leave and sail the rest of the way to Junon.

It was almost noon by the time he ordered his crew to return to the ship. It took a while longer to get everything prepared before finally, the ship set sail. Sephiroth went back into his cabin and he stopped.

The blond was still asleep. Yes, it was later than usual when Sephiroth had woken up, but this was far too late for the blond. He should have been awake for sure by now; Sephiroth had not thought much of it the few times he had checked up on his pet earlier, but now he was nervous. He walked over to the blond and shook him.

Cloud groaned as Sephiroth tried to wake him up. He had a bad headache, but he slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, gasping in pain afterwards.

Now he remembered everything. The sex last time wasn't good for his body and he was very sore.

"Don't do this to me again," Sephiroth said, slightly angry. He helped the blond sit up, having his pet lean against the headboard. He could see the pained look on the blond's face and he could tell the other was having one bad hangover.

Cloud tried to fight against it, but not because he didn't want the silver-haired man to touch him.

"No... I can't... It hurts...!"

He blushed and looked away, feeling terrible. It was his own fault this time around because he was the one who wanted to engage in the sexual act.

Sephiroth sighed in frustration and let the blond lie down again. "You're going to have to deal with the pain on your own. I can only give you water right now."

Hearing the other man's cold tone, Cloud was really disappointed. "You had your fun, but now I suffer from it!" Looking down, he mumbled, "Why can't you be gentle to me again?"

It was his own fault, but Sephiroth could have been kinder to him like the night before.

He'd caught what the blond had said, and he stilled for a minute, unable to believe what he had just heard. "Calm down, pet," he said soothingly. "I only meant that I have no remedies for your pain." He touched the blond's hair lightly.

What was wrong with him? He was going soft...

"It's... Cloud..." the noble said. He wanted Sephiroth to call him by his name. Sure, he was the pirate's pet or toy, but he didn't want to be reminded of that.

Cloud realized that there was no way for him to escape; he would have to wait until the day the pirate would free him. He couldn't believe that he was thinking like this now, but it seemed that that would be the only way to get himself out of the current situation – to give in. But it wouldn't be that bad if Sephiroth would be gentle with him again.

Maybe it was wrong, the blond could no longer endure the torture that came from deliberately provoking Sephiroth.

"Stay still then, Cloud." The long-haired man left the cabin, retrieving a flagon of fresh water before returning. He put the container to the noble's lips and tilted it a little, making the blond drink.

Cloud did not expect Sephiroth to actually call him by his name. He drank the water, though, because he really was thirsty and he thought it could help with the headache. Unfortunately, his other problem wouldn't be so easy to solve. "Thank you..." he said, looking away.

Sephiroth put the drink in the captive's hands and sat next to him. "That is all I can do for you right now. The next place we're going to is still another few days off and we are not turning back." He intentionally left out Junon's name. He didn't want the blond to get any ideas. "I wish I could do more, but now I know that we need to be more careful next time."

He changed his mind. No more butt-chugging. He had not used much rum and it had a great effect on his pet.

The spy looked at the other man with a confused gaze. Did Sephiroth really say what Cloud thought he said?

The blond looked away and wondered if maybe it was his own fault that the pirate had treated him badly. After all, Cloud did cause him a lot of trouble. But, he remembered, he'd been forced into this. It was only natural for him to do that.

"Then...let me sleep. Please," he answered at last.

Sephiroth moved away from Cloud a little to give him some space. "Sleep as much as you need to, Cloud. But you'll need to eat soon." He rubbed his hand against the blond's cheek before finally leaving the bed again. He looked back once before he stepped out of the cabin.

Cloud was very surprised that the pirate really was going to leave him alone for a while. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to stay here. It was hard to accept that, but if he had a good life it was possible.

The blond snuggled into the blanket and tried to get some sleep again. It surely would distract him from the pain in his behind.

It took a good while, but it wasn't too long before Cloud was back to normal. Sephiroth had left the blond alone even after the captive had made no sign of being in any pain. However, Sephiroth did not ever let Cloud out of the cabin. He didn't trust his pet just yet.

The silver-haired man brought in food for both of them, sat down, and set the food on his lap, taking care not to spill the contents all over the sheets.

The blond was still under the blankets as Sephiroth brought the food. "Can... can I eat it later, please? I'm not hungry right now..."

Cloud was still a little sick and figured that he needed a few more hours before he could eat again. But he was glad that he wasn't so sore anymore.

"Ill again?" Sephiroth took a bite of his food as he looked at the blond. "What's wrong with you now?" He thought the sickness from the alcohol would have subsided already. "Remember that we have no doctors on board."

Cloud turned his face away. "This is my first time on a ship and I'm always locked up here... what did you expect?" The silver-haired man should have remembered that the blond was a nobleman and wasn't accustomed such a rough life.

"What am I saying? You are just a pirate," he said with a bitter tone.

"And you are just a cross-dresser who's been fed with a silver spoon his entire life," Sephiroth retorted. "Tell me what's wrong with you already." He ate another bite and then took another drink from the rum.

Cloud clenched his fists as he heard that sentence. It wasn't like what this pirate was thinking. This wasn't fair. "You don't know me, so don't say such things. I already told you what is wrong with me." The blond was still angry but he tried not to show it.

"You don't know me, either," Sephiroth pointed out. "Are you suggesting that I let you out, pet?" He considered it – really considered it – but he was very tempted to deny his blond the privilege. The ship was out in the sea, but he wasn't confident that the captive wouldn't try to jump into the ocean and swim to dry land.

"You wanted to be a pirate and you like stealing from people or kidnapping them. You keep me here, too, so I know enough..."

Cloud shouldn't have ever accepted that mission from the nobleman. Because of it, he ended up a sex slave. Turning away completely from the pirate, he lay down on the bed, wanting to sleep again.

Sephiroth snorted. "Ungrateful brat. You should know that kidnapping is a lot of trouble, and not something I do all the time." He pulled Cloud closer to himself and made him turn around to face him, ignoring the blond's yell to release him. "Let's continue the assumption game now, shall we? You're a noble. It's all about money, and no worries. You sit in a nice little home all day, every day, and it's your servants that have to do the work for you. You take no notice of those that aren't well-off, and you blame pirates for almost everything. We attack on the sea, not on the land – that one time was an exception."

The blond glared at the pirate as he heard what he thought being a nobleman was like. "You don't know anything about being a noble." Again he turned his face away. Cloud didn't like it to talk about it, and he couldn't understand why he continued to explain. "You're never free or ever will be... Every day you're told what to wear and whom to speak with. Because of the circumstances I had to become a spy. I was locked up in a golden cage...and now I'm a captive again – you're making fun of me and taking my body as you wish."

"A cage of gold, eh? You nobles seem to like being imprisoned with your gold and high standards. It's the nobles who run the cities, the nobles who decide what is allowed and what isn't. If anything, it's the nobles who should be taken down a notch," Sephiroth said smugly. "And so, that is what I'm doing here. You are no longer a noble on this ship. You are like a dog – my pet. Just as I am no longer a pirate to you. I am your owner, your master now."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the other man as he heard those words. "You are such an arrogant bastard. I will never be your pet and you will never be my owner!"

The blond didn't use the word 'Master' because, though he called Sephiroth by that name already, it was through fear and not out of respect. He told that man his feelings and was only looked down on by him.

"Yes, I am the one who is arrogant," Sephiroth said with sarcasm. He took another bite of food. "I am the one who claims that I will escape, the one who lies to himself. I am the one who threatens his master. It has definitely been me who's done all of that." He met the noble's glare with a harsh look of his own. "Call me arrogant once more, pet. You know what will happen when you misbehave."

The noble clenched his fists. He understood what Sephiroth meant with his words. It was true that he couldn't escape but he hated accepting that. "Yeah, I know. You'll only torture me again, as always. That's all you can do."

"I wouldn't call what we did yesterday 'torture,' pet." Sephiroth drank some of his rum. "You seemed to have been enjoying yourself a lot. Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm Cloud, not your pet! And you will never touch me again!" he yelled without looking at the other man. Yesterday wasn't torture for the blond, but he hadn't meant that moment.

The silver-haired captain fisted Cloud's hair and pulled him close, forcing the blond to look at him. "Say that again, _pet_."

Cloud gasped but tried to suppressed another noise from his lips. He glared at the other man again and was very angry now. Why did that man do that to him?

"No," he said in response.

"Come on." Sephiroth shook the blond a little. "Where is your courage now? Say it."

Cloud tensed up and answered, "You want me to repeat what I had said to you? What will you do then? Fuck me? Spank me? Sure. That's all you're good at."

Sephiroth snorted, keeping his temper under control while still letting some of his anger be known. "Try me, _dog_. That is what you want me to do, isn't it? You want me to fuck you. You want me to spank you. Go on, say it. See what I will do to you."

As the blond heard this he looked at the pirate with a distraught glare. "T-that's a lie! I don't want that and you know it! Leave me alone already! I hate you!"

"Do you, Cloud? Do you, truly?" Sephiroth roughly shook his disobedient pet by the hair. "You don't like being treated that way, yet here you are saying that you hate me and you're misbehaving..."

Cloud was on the verge of tears. He closed his eyes to hold them back, not answering or doing anything else in an effort to keep the situation from getting even worse.

"Hmph." Sephiroth released the noble. "Pathetic. You can insult me all you like, but you know that it won't get you anywhere. If anything, with your refusal to repeat what you had just told me, you have proved that you are a _coward_." He downed some more rum, needing to feel that familiar burn down his throat. That damned blond, always trying his patience.

Cloud rubbed his eyes, not wanting Sephiroth to see the tears. "You're the coward here... You had needed a woman just to escape from some weak guards." He faced the pirate. "Then do it. Do whatever you want to me, what you can _only_ do... You're the pathetic one here." He'd probably regret what he said later, but now it didn't matter. The noble thought he could endure his captivity here somehow, but he might was well have been dreaming.

"A woman? Weak guards? The guards were weak, but they were numerous while I was alone. You happened to be the closest person – I would have used anybody as a distraction, not just a woman." Sephiroth pulled the blond by the arm once again, leaning over and dragging him into a deep kiss. "Hate me, Cloud," he murmured against the blond's lips before pulling away. "Hate me all you want, pet. It won't change how I feel about you. It won't change that you are mine."

Cloud stiffened in fear as Sephiroth pulled him closer because he knew what would come next, but he became very confused when the pirate only kissed him and didn't treat him badly like the other days. The blond looked away when Sephiroth released him from his grip. "You don't have any feelings for me. To you, I'm nothing more than a sex slave," he said bitterly with a sigh.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Trust me, Cloud. If you were 'only a sex slave', you would not be treated the way you are now." He'd heard of other pirates having wenches, and the stories weren't always very pleasant to listen to.

It wasn't what Cloud wanted to hear, but in the end, Sephiroth was merely a pirate. The noble looked away and tried to lay down on the bed again. He didn't want to talk to the silver-haired man any longer; he just wanted to sleep.

The pirate snorted upon seeing the blond turn his back to him. He left him alone for now, focusing on eating his own food. He decided to eat the blond's food afterwards. His pet had to learn that food wouldn't always wait for him.

When Sephiroth was done, he took the dishes down so the cook could deal with them and returned to his cabin, sitting down next to the sleeping blond.

Cloud woke up when the pirate returned but made no movement, wanting to have the long-haired man think he was still asleep.

Sephiroth relaxed for a little bit, idly petting his blond's hair. He figured he could stay in his cabin for a little while longer before he had to check over how much longer until the ship finally reached Junon. From there on, he would have to think of a safe way to bring down all the loot to their base. He sighed a bit and shook his head.

Of course, they would have to do all of it at night. The nobles were usually asleep – or at least at home – by then, but that didn't mean that the guards and other pirates were. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud. And then he had to deal with a bad pet as well...

The blond tried to keep still. He wanted Sephiroth to leave him alone or go to sleep. He didn't want to speak to the pirate or do anything with him. He was very disappointed. Before Sephiroth had said those things, Cloud was seriously considering being his pet.

"Why can't you just give in?" Sephiroth said in a low voice, not really expecting to get any reaction from the blond. "You know you're mine." He continued to pet the unruly hair, admiring how the spikes shifted under his fingers.

Cloud shivered as he heard those words and thought that Sephiroth knew that he wasn't asleep anymore.

"I can't love somebody who is rough to me..." he answered without really thinking about what he was saying.

Sephiroth stiffened at the sudden reply. "You bring that upon yourself," he said. He ran his fingers through the blond's hair some more. "You know I can be gentle with you, pet. But that is a privilege that I will only give when you behave."

Coud couldn't understand why he'd said something like that to the pirate. Maybe he was really sick now – sick in his mind. The blond closed his eyes. "No, you won't..."

The long-haired man had called him 'pet' again. It would never change. Cloud would always be a sex slave in his eyes.

Sephiroth sighed again. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud," he said, slightly fed up with the blond's stubbornness, "you've seen me treat you nicely before. All you have to do to be treated that way is do as I say."

Not answering right away, the noble thought about those words. Someday that man would release him, but until that time came, Cloud had to address the pirate with deference. That was the only way to endure it. He didn't want to do it, and maybe there would be days when he would regret his decision, but there weren't any alternatives and the blond didn't want to be in pain every day.

Closing his eyes, Cloud took a deep breath before sitting up and looking into Sephiroth's eyes. "Swear it."

The captain met the noble's gaze. "Disobey me, and you will be punished. Do as I say, and I will reward you. That is what I will swear on."

"I understand and I will do as you wish, but I ask that you please respect me a bit and stop calling me 'pet'," the captive requested.

"Fine, then, _Cloud_." Sephiroth could do that very easily. He lay back and patted the side of the bed, inviting the blond to come closer.

His problem when it came to keeping his pet under control wasn't entirely solved yet, but he hoped the negotiation would fix something in their situation.

Cloud saw what the silver-haired wanted from him and did as he was ordered. "Yes, Master." He had no choice but to accept it now, but he hoped that he wouldn't become desperate because of it.

Once the blond was laying next to Sephiroth, he wondered if the other man would touch him now. He was wearing nothing but the blouse he'd been given. However, Cloud was fine with it. The pirate wouldn't hurt him as long he obeyed.

Sephiroth said nothing, only gave the blond a quick kiss as a reward. Cloud was very responsive, not doing anything to try to stop him or go against him. He continued to kiss his pet, touching the warm body, being gentle as the blond had requested before he turned him over onto his back and lay on top of him. Carefully, he spread the blond's legs and settled between them.

Cloud moaned and writhed during the act, collapsing when the other man was on his final thrust. He breathed heavily, his body still feeling like it was on fire. This time he really enjoyed the sexual act with the pirate he hated so much. Since Cloud had done as Sephiroth had ordered, it wasn't that bad and his captor was very gentle as well. The blond would surely never fall in love with that man who stole so much from him, but he was willing to stay until the pirate let him go.

Sephiroth swore that Cloud had screamed louder in pleasure once they both finally came. The silver-haired man couldn't stop himself from shivering while still inside the noble.

The captain gave his pet one last kiss before pulling away. "You see? I can hold up my end of the deal, Cloud. Do what you agreed to, and I will do the same." He draped an arm over the blond.

The noble simply nodded as he heard those words because that was the only way to bear this. He turned around and kissed the other man on the lips to show that he understood and accepted his fate.

Sephiroth stilled, accepting the kiss with surprise before kissing the blond back. He pulled Cloud close again, deepening the kiss before breaking away. He figured that the noble had had enough, and it was about time that they both rest anyways.

"Good boy..."

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年3月30日（日）

Finished: 2014年4月8日（火）

Uploaded: 2014年5月10日（土）

Next parts are currently being written. Some reviews might help us get them out faster...but that's just a suggestion. :P

Full-sized cover image can be found [here](http://www.serinuceli.deviantart.com/art/Gold-and-Silver-COVER-SxC-445953888).


	4. Chapter 4

His ship finally reached Junon after a short amount of time, and Sephiroth was both relieved and apprehensive. Cloud was wearing the clothes he'd been given. A loose, yellowed blouse with a leather corset-like accessory wrapped around it covered the upper half of the blond's body while dark blue – almost black – trousers hugged his thighs. Knee-high leather boots followed a slightly nervous Sephiroth as he led the blond out on deck, allowing the other man to see the outside world for the first time in days.

Cloud was also nervous to be on deck. The other pirates looked at him as if he were a whore and grinned in a way that sent chills down his spine. They knew who he was and they knew what Sephiroth did to him every night. He didn't really like his new outfit, either. It looked like it was meant to be worn by a woman instead of a man.

Cloud tried to ignore all of that and walked to one side of the ship. The fresh air was so good.

Sephiroth gave his crew a quick look of disapproval and unconsciously began to follow his pet. What he did with the blond was no secret, but Cloud was his and his alone. Always.

"Stay close to me," he said to the noble, taking him by the hand and walking towards the dock. "For your sake, you better hope I don't catch you trying to run off." The silver-haired captain had kept his side of the deal, but he still wasn't entirely sure if the noble would do as he had promised.

For a short moment, Cloud seriously considered escaping, but he knew that it wouldn't work. If he did escape from Sephiroth, he'd still get lost in town. He was alone here, looked like a female pirate, and would end up in a brothel or in prison for sure.

"Yes, master," was the only thing he said, lowering his head a bit to show his respect.

The blond continued to be obedient while Sephiroth took him through the harbor and towards the base. The silver-haired pirate wanted to stay in until nightfall, though the sun wasn't going to set for another few hours. He went into the small building and into another room, letting go of his pet there.

"Tonight, I am taking the crew out to drink after we've left our things here. I am thinking of bringing you along. Will you behave there?"

"I'm not sure I – ah, no, I mean – I mean that I don't want to drink!" Cloud didn't want to make Sephiroth angry. The last time he'd tasted the rum in that unpleasant way was really enough. The spy looked away, feeling weird. It was wrong to remain with that pirate but he didn't dare to make an escape attempt.

"I only want your cooperation, Cloud. Nothing more, nothing less." Sephiroth squeezed the blond's hand lightly. "Do you remember what we agreed on?"

Cloud winced as he heard those words and felt that grip on his hand. He noticed how the other man's mood was turning into anger and he didn't want that.

The blond kept his head down as he answered, "Yes, Master. I will do as you wish."

"Good, good." Sephiroth pet the noble's hair and calmed down a little. "We'll leave for that after sunset. I have a few things to do here in the meantime. Come." He took his pet by the hand and went out into town to run some errands.

On the inside, he gloated. Taking the blond with him wherever he went gave him the chance to show off his prize.

Cloud felt uncomfortable being displayed like this. He wasn't a treasure and he didn't like how the others looked at him. He wanted to get away from here, away from the other pirates.

* * *

Sephiroth had been impatient for the time to come, but the evening finally chased away the daylight, and so he left his pet with someone to watch him as the captain brought the loot to the base. Once finished, he gathered his crew into a group and pulled the blond close to himself as they all went into the tavern.

Cloud hoped that Sephiroth wouldn't force him to drink too much of that bitter rum but he was sure that his master was planning something special for him later. Although the pirate was very gentle to him, it still hurt sometimes... Maybe it would be better if he did get a little drunk.

In the tavern, the others looked at him the same way Sephiroth's crew had and it wasn't very easy to ignore that. He really felt like a whore at the moment.

Sephiroth chose a table for his crew and himself, though he allowed any of the members to do as they pleased and didn't have them sit with him if they didn't want to. He made the blond sit down with him and ordered some rum for himself.

"What do you want?" he asked his pet.

Cloud felt uncomfortable being here. If he were in another situation, he'd never set foot in a place like this. However, he had no choice but to do what Sephiroth wanted from him.

"I don't know... This is the first time I've been to a tavern..." he answered with uncertainty.

"My my, if it isn't the _great_ Captain Sephiroth." a smooth voice silkily spun its way through the two men's ears. 'Captain Sephiroth' was spoken in a tone heavy with sardony, accompanied by the sound of heavy boots slowly making their way closer to the pair. Red leather cascading in each movement, a particularly handsome auburn-haired man abruptly stopped a few feet from where they sat. His refined features graced the run-down slum with obvious misplacement, as though a prince himself stood among the sea dogs and commoners.

That voice... "Genesis," Sephiroth muttered, giving the other man a disinterested look. "What brings you here tonight?" Unconsciously, he pulled Cloud closer to him – a move that clearly said, _Mine_.

Cloud looked up. Who was this other man? A friend, maybe?

As Sephiroth pulled him closer, however, it seemed to the blond that they were instead enemies or something.

The noble turned his face away now. He couldn't look into the eyes of that other man. He felt weird for some reason, and, for a short moment, he was relieved to be on Sephiroth's side.

His lips twitched in a gesture of mocking pain and the crimson captain leaned back against one of the many wooden beams which held the establishment in place. He noted the particularly possessive behavior of the silver-haired man, musing that it was not six moons before that the man had practically given his last conquest to the redhead as a gesture of good faith. "I see not why I shouldn't drink in this fine establishment," the words practically rolled off his tongue, Genesis countering Sephiroth's look with a challenging gaze, practically daring him to start a fight. "However, you have not been seen in these parts for quite some moons. Pray tell, what has kept you so...preoccupied?"

"That knowledge is mine alone," Sephiroth said firmly. That cheeky bastard... He was looming in dangerous territory now. "And what have you been doing yourself, oh fine Genesis?" he inquired, sarcasm dripping over the last three words.

Analyzing the hold Sephiroth had over the blonde, Genesis assumed that the woman had no choice in being with the captain. Ignoring the question, he continued, "Who is this delightful creature you have brought to such a dangerous place?"  Looming over her, he raised a hand to stroke two fingers across the woman's full cheek, relishing in the sweet feel of her warm skin.

Cloud tried to ignore the other pirate's touch but winced and slapped the hand away. It was bad enough that Sephiroth touched him whenever he wanted to and the pirates weren't friends anyway.

"Don't touch me!"

At the sound of the 'woman's' outraged protest, Genesis's sapphire eyes widened considerably. So that was why the silver haired captain had never kept one woman for long. He had never expected such a thing, had it not been for this boy adorning woman's clothing. Now everything made sense. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..." Continuing the act as though this information was still unrevealed, the crimson captain turned his gaze to Sephiroth once more. "To answer your question, I had an important matter to attend to on the east coast. I have docked simply for my crew to regain their spirits before we head to sea once more."

"Regain your spirits as you will – but don't do it by touching my property," Sephiroth said, suppressing a snarl. He glared at the red-haired man, tensing up and getting ready to strike at any moment while trying to hide his intentions. He snatched the bottle of rum from the barmaid once she passed by with it.

"I am many things, Sephiroth, but I am no fool. You and I both know the black laws for touching another man's property." Genesis was referring to the laws set by their ancestors, the pirates of old. Kept together in a book bound by human skin, these sixty laws prohibited certain behaviour of all pirates – those who chose to go against these rules soon found themselves before trial, the jury being none other than the other pirates themselves.

"This," Sephiroth said, holding up Cloud's arm, "is mine. All of it is mine. By touching her, you touch my property. Dare you say anything against it?" He knew those laws far too well. All pirates knew them by heart.

Cloud yelled as he way pulled by the arm. "You hurt me, you idiot! And I'm not a woman!" The noble hated being treated like a woman or a thing, Sephiroth had been bragging despite his promise to give the blond more respect.

At this outburst, even Genesis Rhapsodos was surprised. He had assumed the male to be some defenseless maiden Sephiroth had found to pass the time, but with the blond's words came a relightened interest. A slight sneer curved over the auburn haired man's lips, though he hid it behind two leather clad fingers, unwilling to fuel Sephiroth's wrath just yet.

Sephiroth was furious. He took a drink of rum and attempted to calm himself. "I apologize, _my lady_ , but I needed to remind this man of his boundaries. Sit there and stay quiet. This doesn't concern you."

The blond was making things worse for him. Sephiroth continued to inwardly seethe with anger.

The crimson captain took a step to the side, turning quietly, the rapier blade strapped to his side glinting mysteriously beneath the soft candle light above them on one of the many chandeliers. "You and your guest have much to talk about, it seems." A slight smile piquing in the corner of his lips, Genesis tilted his head to glance back at the two, those eyes glazed with mischief, "I shall take my leave. Enjoy your stay, Sephiroth, miss." Lowering himself partially in an almost unnoticed bow, Genesis Rhapsodos began to shift away into the crowds, murmuring as he did so, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Once Genesis was out of earshot, Sephiroth let out the breath he'd been holding. He finished off the rest of the rum and left a few coins on the table before turning to Cloud.

"You. We're leaving. Now."

Cloud noticed that his master was very angry now and it wasn't only Genesis's fault. He didn't want to anger Sephiroth more so he did as he was ordered. "Yes, master."

The pirate took the blond by the arm and led him out of the tavern and into the streets, walking through the darkness until they reached the port. Sephiroth found his ship and then took Cloud into his cabin. Once there, the silver-haired man didn't hesitate to grab the blond by the neck and shove back-first onto the bed.

"I hope you're proud of yourself now," Sephiroth said, releasing his pent-up frustration onto his pet. He tightened his hold around the pale neck. "You've made quite a scene there, and in front of _that man_ , no less."

Cloud had been silent the entire walk, knowing what would come next and trying to prepare himself for it. Even so, he was still caught by surprise. Gasping in pain on the grip around his throat, he hoped he could calm Sephiroth down before things further escalated.

"B-but you promised me... I didn't want this... P-please, stop it...."

"I promised not to hurt you if you behaved. That was not behaving." Sephiroth sat down and yanked the blond over his lap, making Cloud lie on his stomach. He then began to take the noble's pants off.

Cloud couldn't believe what Sephiroth was planning to do again and the blond started to struggle against the pirate to stop him. "T-that's not true! You hurt me and treated me like a woman again! You broke our promise first! Stop it!"

"Quiet. You misbehaved, therefore I have to punish you." Sephiroth raised his arm and lay down the first strike. He didn't pause, only continued to slap the noble's bare skin. The silver-haired man was too frustrated to care about his pet's pain. He controlled his strikes, however, and the blond's ass was soon red.

Cloud flinched as he felt the first hit but he didn't dare to yell at the other man. It made no sense and would only make things worse in the end. Preventing any noise from escaping his lips save for a whine, the blond took the hits. He didn't whine in pain, however. He was bitterly disappointed in Sephiroth.

How could Cloud believe that he could ever trust a pirate? They were all scum! Once again, the blond told himself that he should escape from that bastard at a favorable moment.

Sephiroth pulled the noble up by the hair, forcing his pet to look at him. "That was twelve strikes. I only asked you to do one simple little thing and you decided to disobey me. Do I need to beat more sense into you?"

His temper wasn't getting much better.

"No..." was all Cloud answered with. His entire body hurt and he felt awful. He wanted to yell at Sephiroth, wanted to slap him, but the blond didn't do anything. He'd only regret it in the end, so all he did for now was try to hold back his tears.

"Do you even know who that man is? Could you even tell what you've done?" Sephiroth fixed up his pet's clothes and let the blond lie on the bed. "Because of you, he will do something. It means trouble for both you and me. Is that what you want?" He leaned over the noble.

Cloud turned his face away, not wanting to look into his master's eyes. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't understand why Sephiroth was angry at him for slapping that red-haired man that the pirate hated anyways, though it seemed that Genesis was more than a simple rival.

"How should I know? I didn't want to go to a tavern anyway. It's your fault, too."

"All I asked you to do was sit there and be quiet," Sephiroth said with frustration. "Was that too much to ask of you?" He sighed, then tried to explain. "The damage has been done already. Don't talk to Genesis ever again. Don't even _look_ at him if you can help it. Understand?"

Cloud still kept his eyes elsewhere.

Why did Sephiroth fear that man so much? Genesis didn't look very dangerous to the blond, but maybe that was why they had to be careful.

"And what should I do if he touches me again? Well, fine then," he answered for Sephiroth. "I will do nothing. Whoever fucks me doesn't matter anyway."

"He will not treat you the same way I do. You think you're miserable here with me now?" Sephiroth turned Cloud around so the blond lay on his back and held him by the chin, preventing him from turning away again. "You wouldn't last two days in his bed. Not even a professional whore can handle him for too long."

"I made only one mistake without knowing it and you punished me for it. How can I trust you now? You're a liar...." Despite not being able to turn away, the blond began to ignore the other man.

"I gave you instructions and you refused to follow them. How can I trust you now that you've gone back on your deal as well? Call me a liar all you want, Cloud. You will deeply regret it once you find out I was telling the truth." Sephiroth released the blond.

The silver-haired man neither listened to him nor understood what Cloud was trying to say. "Then I won't ever go into a tavern with you again. Something like this won't happen next time."

"Since you don't seem to be able to follow directions, fine. I'll leave you behind with someone to watch you." Sephiroth crossed his arms and turned away. He took a deep breath and let it out. "You're a lot of trouble, Cloud."

"You embarrassed me in front of that scum!" He turned his back on the other. "If you don't want a troublemaker like me, then let me go already!"

"I embarrassed you? Oh no, Cloud. It's the other way around. You really don't know what you've done just now..." Sephiroth shook his head. "Enough already. This is going nowhere."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter. You'll punish me anyway when you think I made a mistake." The blond closed his eyes and hoped that the pirate would finally leave him alone.

"Only if you don't listen to me," Sephiroth corrected. He rubbed at his head and then walked to the door before stopping for a moment. "Remember that I don't hurt you because I want to, Cloud," he said, opening the door and locking it behind himself after he stepped out.

Once again the blond was locked up in that room, but he tried to ignore that. How could he endure the situation if something like this happened again and again? The only way to escape now was to sleep.

Sephiroth was still upset the rest of the night, anxiety eating away at him as he played what Cloud had done over and over in his mind. It got darker and darker outside, and he decided it would be best to set sail for the night. He sat in his cabin with his back to the noble, feeling the ship rock gently to and fro on the waters.

* * *

Sephiroth was about to get to bed before he heard confused yells and footsteps scattering all over above his head. The silver-haired captain quickly rose and exited the cabin to check.

Another ship was nearby, one that was painfully familiar. Sephiroth grimaced as more intruders made their way onto his ship. He ran back into his cabin and grabbed the blond, waking him up.

"Stay in here," he commanded. "No matter what you do, _do not leave this room_."

Cloud had heard the weird noises but thought nothing of it until Sephiroth came back and shook him, alarmed. Confused as to what was going on outside, the noble decided not to question the pirate's order and merely nodded.

The long-haired man left his pet and locked the door on his way out. Drawing his sword, he rushed forward onto the deck and slashed at an intruder. He managed to leave a long cut on the enemy's leg, but he didn't bother dealing with him.

There was only one man he was looking for.

* * *

Resting in the captain's finely carved chair, a throne within such a small compartment, Genesis Rhapsodos trailed two gloved fingers across the rapier blade in his hands, lying back with one leg resting over the arm of the chair. A slight smile piqued upon his lips upon the sight of the blonde 'woman' trapped within the confines of the captain's cabin, Sephiroth fighting off the grunts outside.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky."

Cloud had been sitting on the edge of the bed, surrounded by the sounds of fighting men, by the sound of cannon fire. He only wanted it to end, afraid of what would happen to him if somebody entered the room. Nothing, however, horrified him as much as the voice he heard in the corner. Turning around, the blond's eyes widened as he recognized the man who spoke to him.

"Y-you...?"

"So it would appear." Musing softly, the crimson captain repositioned himself on the chair, leaning forward. The blade lowered and the tip rested against one boot. Brushing a few stray strands of auburn hair from his eyes, Genesis met those widened blue eyes with obvious intent burning in his own. "I decided that we should take the time to become more...acquainted without the prying eyes of that silver haired bore..."

Cloud didn't know what the pirate wanted from him. Very nervous, he contemplated calling for help, but he knew it was no use. Nobody would hear him over the noise.

"You should leave... Sephiroth will kill you if you hurt me," he threatened the other man.

"Hurt you?" The curve of his smile only increased, Genesis Rhapsodos now grinning at the fearful boy before him. He rose to his feet slowly, leather following each movement in a crimson cascade. "I would not, could not, do such a thing to a beauty such as you..."

The blond was very confused by those words. Climbing down from the bed, he tried to distance himself away from Genesis, going backwards until his back met the wall behind him. He never took his eyes off the pirate.

"Stay away from me! You'll be sorry if you don't!"

Suddenly lunging forward, Genesis landed a hand by Cloud's head, essentially pinning him in place. "My dear, I've been more than patient with you." Running his free hand across Cloud's cheek, those fingers ensnared the blond's throat, beginning to cut out the oxygen from his body. "Now, I do believe we have a ship to catch. You can come willingly and make this a whole lot easier for me, or struggle, which will bring you more pain. Choose."

Cloud gasped for breath and raised his hands to loosen the grip around his neck. The noble was at a loss for what to do now and had little time to think about it. If he fought the other man, he could buy some time until Sephiroth came to help him. If not, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

He didn't want to go with that pirate anyway. That man sent chills down his spine. "I don't want you! Hands off!" he yelled while trying to get free.

Raising one auburn eyebrow, he exhaled sharply, finding the blond's behavior exasperating. With one quick slam, Genesis knocked the boy out using the hilt of his rapier, pulling the now limp body up onto one shoulder. "Why do they always choose the latter?"

* * *

Sephiroth couldn't fend off the others and look for Genesis at the same time, which he discovered all too quickly. Several cuts were littered over his right arm and on his thighs, but his own crew was faring worse. He had no time to assess the damage, however, and a loud explosion caused him to turn and look back.

That red-haired bastard was coming out from where his cabin was located. Sephiroth cursed and ran forward, pulling out a pistol from where he had it in its holster. He readied the weapon and was about to pull the trigger when something made him stop.

Cloud hung over Genesis, his body unmoving.

Noticing the bloodied silver hair stood only ten feet before him, Genesis's lips curled into a sickly sweet sneer, sapphire eyes glistening beneath the cannon fire. "My dear friend, what a surprise to find you here, aboard this floating wreck! Now, as much as I would love to stay and play with you and the pathetic dogs you call your 'crew', the oceans wait for no one." Turning abruptly, Genesis wrapped his free arm around a thick rope, glancing back one last time at Sephiroth who still stood staring aghast at the sight of the crimson commander holding his prize. "I will tell _her_ you died defending your vessel. It would be such a shame for such a beauty to pine for a dead man. I bid you adieu!" Jumping from the ship, Genesis swung into the darkness of the night, the rippling crimson of his jacket flaring alight only when another cannon was fired – directly into one of the masts.

Sephiroth clenched his hands tightly, unable to tear his eyes away from the red-haired man as he escaped. He wanted to tear the man's eyes out of their sockets and crush them. He wanted to break the other's bones. He wanted to drive rusty nails through Genesis's fingers.

But there was nothing he could do. He didn't move as the thief's crew fled his ship, didn't move even as his own crew shouted worriedly at him.

The blond was gone, and his ship was utterly destroyed. He had no choice but to turn back now.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年4月8日（火）

Finished: 2014年4月18日（金）

Uploaded: 2014年5月26日（月）

Cliffhangerrrrrrrr! Yes, totally gonna be mean here and make everyone wait for the next chapter, nyeh!

In this chapter, we have the lovely ScratchingsOnTheWall joining in with us. Writing with her was very fun, too, and to be honest, I'm quite jealous of her skill. ~~Now if only she'd go update some of her own fics.~~


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud opened his eyes, discovering that he was lying on a large bed in a cabin. At first, he had thought he'd dreamt everything, but then he felt the ache in from where Genesis had punched him.

He sat up and looked around. This wasn't Sephiroth's cabin. He really had been kidnapped by the other pirate.

Cloud remembered his master's warnings and began to get a little scared. What did the red-haired bastard want from him? Was the blond just a hostage, or was Genesis, like Sephiroth, only interested in his body?

Genesis strode into his cabin, book in hand. He looked up casually, finding the now-awake blond.

"Why hello there, _miss_. How are you feeling today?" He moved over to his chair and sat down, continuing to read the book.

Cloud jumped a bit and winced as he was spoken to. This man was certainly the one who had kidnapped him. The blond didn't really know what the red-haired pirate truly wanted; all he knew was what Sephiroth had told him about that man.

"W-what do you want from me?" he asked nervously.

"At the moment? Nothing." Genesis flipped to the next page, thinking of a quick plan. "You have been asleep for quite some time, but no worries. You're in a safe place, without Sephiroth here to bother you." He hid his face a bit with the book, appearing disinterested in it.

Cloud watched at the other man, a bit unsure. It seemed that the other wasn't really interested in his body, so he kept calm. But then he remembered that Genesis had acted completely different on Sephiroth's ship.

"So you wanted to rescue me from him?"

"Oh no," Genesis said, shaking his head. "I only wanted to take what was his." He smirked at the blond. "And now I have you."

The blond glared at the other man. "Only for that? And what do you want to do with me now?!" He felt certain that Genesis would never let him go, but he had to want something from the noble.

"Ah, there's the question. What I want..." The red-haired man put the book down carefully and walked over to the blond. "...is the gift of the goddess." He pushed Cloud down against his bed. "You are a creature to be taken. A creature to be fought for." Cupping the blond's chin, Genesis leaned forward. "A creature that surely was sent down to this earth by the gods."

Cloud began to struggle against the other man.

Genesis was crazy. The former spy had no idea what he was talking about.

"Let me go!"

The pirate man ripped the blond's blouse open, revealing pale skin. Cruelly, Genesis caught hold of a nipple between his fingertips and twisted.

"Yes, sing for me," he whispered when the noble screamed. "There is no one to free you anymore."

Cloud began to thrash around himself.

"No! Stop it!"

Although Sephiroth had also raped him, he wasn't as violent. This time, it was even more horrible for the blond.

"Shh, there is no need for any of that." Genesis pinned down the captive's arms. "Did Sephiroth ever give you a name, little bird?" He continued to tweak the abused nipple with his free hand, occasionally twisting it.

Cloud didn't give an answer and tried to free himself from that man instead. Until this moment, he had never ever been so scared in his life.

What had Sephiroth taken him to that tavern? Genesis would have never seen him, never _kidnapped_ him if he'd never gone. Or had he only been kidnapped because he had been rude to him? The blond was unsure, but he had no time whatsoever to think very clearly.

"Stop it!" he cried.

"Tell me." Genesis ran his hand down the noble's torso and stopped at the waistband of his trousers. "I'd really like to know," he added, undoing the clothing and slipping his hand inside.

Cloud moved his hips in an attempt to hinder the other man from continuing. "H-he didn't give... me a-ah... a name!" he yelled, hoping that Genesis would stop now – but that was just wishful thinking on the his part.

"He must have." Genesis yanked the pair of pants down, having some trouble with it. "A creature like you can't go around without a name..."

"H-he called me by my real name! P-please stop it!"

The noble squeezed his legs together, but he already knew that it was hopeless. The other man would get what he wanted.

Ignoring the blond's pleas, Genesis asked, "And that name is...?" Quickly, he turned the whore over and pinned him down again, inspecting the body below him. Very nice skin, a round behind... He spread his new toy's cheeks, raising a brow at what he'd discovered. The captive's hole wasn't as well-used as he thought it would be. He nearly scoffed. Sephiroth was a fool for not taking advantage of what he'd had.

Cloud trembled with his face buried in the pillow as he felt the pirate touch him. He couldn't change a thing. The other man was going to take him no matter what. If he didn't cooperate and endure it, it would get much worse for him.

"I-it's Cloud," he answered, gasping for air.

"What a pretty name," Genesis said, interested. "It's not what I would expect to hear from Sephiroth's former whore." He ran a finger down the blond's ass before inserting it into his anus.

"I'm not a whore!" Cloud yelled at the other man, abruptly falling silent as he felt something penetrate his entrance.

It wasn't the same as when Sephiroth did it to him – of course it wasn't – and the blond instinctively clenched.

"No, please!"

"So tight..." Genesis stuck his finger in deeper. "Why are you refusing me? You allow Sephiroth to have every part of you, you take him in, but you don't want me? This isn't how a harlot is supposed to act. But don't worry." He leaned forward and said in the blond's ear, "I'll teach you what Sephiroth didn't."

Cloud fought against the other man as he heard those things. He didn't want this. Not with him! Genesis was cruel, insane! Sephiroth had been right, and his words repeated themselves in the blond's head.

_You wouldn't last two days in his bed..._

_You will deeply regret it once you find out I was telling the truth..._

For the very first time, Cloud wished that the silver-haired man was here. He'd surely help him and prevent _that_ from happening, even if the blond was only a possession.

"Cute," Genesis said in response. He punched the back of Cloud's head and choked him with his left hand. With the other, he continued to prod the blond's insides, roughly shoving in another finger. "Keep still now."

Dazed, Cloud suddenly stopped moving. He gasped for air, unable to move even without Genesis choking him.

But it hurt. Everything this man was doing to him simply hurt and he felt more horrible than ever before.

"Good." Genesis undid his pants and removed his fingers. "You make a great whore, but you can be even better."

Cloud gasped again, knowing that things were going to get worse now. Even though he was still panicking, he tried to brace himself.

"I'm not your whore nor will I ever be, you bastard..."

"Oh hush." Genesis held onto the blond's wrists tightly. "You'll be thinking differently soon enough." He didn't give the noble much time or warning before he penetrated him and shoved himself all the way inside.

Cloud cried out in pain but tried to suppress his voice. It felt as if he were being ripped apart, but he didn't want to scream. The blond tried to hold on to what little pride he had left though he was in agony.

"What are you doing?" Genesis pulled out and thrust back in roughly. "Sing for me. Go on." He pulled out a dagger and pressed it against Cloud's back. "Do it."

This time, the blond yelled as he was brutally thrust into. Cloud had no other choice but to do what this bastard wanted from him – he didn't want to suffer even more after feeling the cold blade on his skin. He'd bleed afterwards anyway without coming into contact with that knife.

"Ahh-aah..."

"Louder," Genesis whispered. He yanked on the blond's hair, pulling his head back, and put the knife against his throat. He would've sped up and pounded into the blond even harder, but at this point it wasn't even physically possible for him to do so anymore.

Cloud was very afraid because of the crazed pirate and he decided to obey. Everything he was experiencing was horrible but he didn't want to die.

"I-I will! Stop it!"

"Do it. Do it _now_." Genesis was nearing his peak. He clenched his teeth, savoring the tightness.

Cloud started to moan with ecstasy, hoping Genesis would be satisfied with that. The pain in his behind was increasing again and he wasn't sure how long he could take it.

"Ahhh! Ah!"

It wasn't what the red-haired man had expected, but it had the same effect. He squeezed the blond's neck harder and pulled the knife away from the noble's skin.

"More," he demanded.

Cloud started to scream for that pirate. Part of the scream was genuine because of the anger and pain he was in. He couldn't endure it any longer.

He pushed the blond's head into the bed sheets, putting pressure on it as he thrust a few more times. Despite Genesis's stamina, however, he couldn't last forever. With a small grunt, he came inside the noble and shuddered.

The only thing Cloud could feel was pain as he screamed more and more. Digging his fingers into the sheets, he wanted to pass out more than anything.

Genesis pulled out, grabbing a napkin and cleaning himself off before he fixed his clothing. "Not bad," he commented. "But I'm sure you could have done much better."

"No... I never will..."

Cloud lay still without moving a muscle. The pirate was finished with him, but the pain wasn't gone.

Genesis looked down at the blond and grimaced. "You're bleeding all over my sheets." He shook his head in disgust and threw the cloth at the noble. "Clean yourself up. I won't have you dirtying my things. Sephiroth may allow his whores to be filthy, but I will not."

The blond froze in fear. He was bleeding? He took the cloth and moved it down his butt slowly and he gasped, his eyes widening.

The cloth was red.

The noble looked away. That bastard. He'd insulted Sephiroth before, but it was Genesis who was really perverse. Cloud started to miss the silver-haired man. He'd never treated him that way. But he'd never come rescue him from Genesis.

Never.

"Hurry up." Genesis crossed his arms. "It would be in your best interest to do it right before I do it for you." The next phase of his plan was done. He'd physically taken the blond from Sephiroth, and now he'd taken Cloud as his own. He smirked. Now all he had to do was establish his rules for the noble and enforce them.

"I hate you..." Cloud whispered during he was cleaning himself. It hurt very much, and it would have been better if he had some water to wash the wound as well. But he didn't dare to ask for it. That man was cruel and the blond wished that he'd never met the bastard.

"Do you? In what way is Sephiroth so great that you spread your legs for him? Hm?" Genesis crossed his arms. "I've shown you what a real man is like. Sephiroth is incompetent, whereas I am not. What more do you need?"

Afraid because Genesis had heard him, Cloud looked away, though he calmed down after he was simply asked about Sephiroth. He wasn't sure how to answer. He hated the silver-haired pirate, too, because he had taken his freedom and even more, but that man was never really cruel to him. He closed his eyes as he thought for a moment, then opened them and glared at the red-haired man.

"He kidnapped me like you did but he was never such a savage like you are! I hate you even more than I hate him!"

"Oh my," Genesis said, faking hurt. He put a hand over his heart. "You poor little thing, you don't know how to behave around your master." Very quickly, he smacked the blond's butt. "You haven't answered my other questions."

He cried out in pain and yelled, "I don't want you! I'd rather be stuck with Sephiroth all the time instead of being with a bastard like you!" Angry and dizzy from the pain, the blond couldn't think very clearly anymore.

"Really? That's too bad. You see..." Genesis paused and turned around, bowing his head. "No, I don't think I should tell you. You're not ready for it."

The blond carefully tried to sit up. It was difficult for him not only because of the pain, but because he was still bleeding. He continued to hold the cloth over his wound as he looked at the other man, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't tell you," Genesis said insistently. "You won't be able to handle it." He sighed, letting his shoulders slump, and shook his head. He looked down at his boots for a moment.

That man was acting strange now and Cloud couldn't understand why. Was it only an act?

It had to be. He had been nothing but cruel to the blond and surely the only reason he was acting like this was to confuse him.

"But..." Genesis continued, looking back at Cloud, "if you really want to know, I can tell you. Be warned that it is very sad news for you."

Cloud didn't trust the other man. He had to be saying those things just to get the noble on his side.

"No, forget it. I don't want to hear your lies."

"When it concerns Sephiroth, I guarantee that you will never hear lies from anyone." Genesis looked over one shoulder, giving the blond a look.

Cloud averted his gaze. "You are both liars and I don't want to hear anything from you. All I want is to have my freedom back. That's all. Leave me alone if you're done fucking me," he said bitterly.

"Hmph. Cruel, cruel whore," Genesis accused. "I thought that you would've acted differently towards news of your old master's death."

Cloud turned to look at Genesis with shock. "H-he's dead?!" Eyes still wide, the noble lowered his head. That man was really dead? That man who had stolen so much from him had finally received his punishment? For some reason, however, the information didn't make the blond happy. Was he really hoping that Sephiroth would rescue him from that red-haired bastard? Whatever the case, that kind of help would never ever come.

"Go to hell."

Genesis smiled, trying not to laugh. "He is dead. I made sure of it. But that doesn't matter." He grabbed hold of the noble's shoulder. "You belong to me now. Nobody is ever going to help you. Nobody else here cares about you." Lightly, he stroked the captive's cheek. "You will never be heard of again, not even by your own family..." He softened. "If a creature like you even has a family... I'm sure they would've been blessed by the gods."

Cloud tried to get away from the other man. "No, never! I will never be yours! Get the hell away from me!"

He couldn't believe that Sephiroth was dead. Why had Genesis killed him? Was it only to get the blond?

Cloud was so angry and desperate he couldn't control himself. "Don't touch me ever again! I will rip off your disgusting dick if you do!"

Genesis burst out laughing. "You have such a dirty mouth! Definitely not one fit for a noble." He sobered. "All these years, and finally, _finally_ , Sephiroth's gone." _Probably not..._ he said to himself, not wanting to get cocky. The blond didn't need to know that, however. "What's even better is that I get to keep you, too." He leaned forward over the bed and grabbed the blond by the hair, dragging him off the bed and onto the floor. "But I won't have you talking to me like that," he said, bringing up his foot and kicking Cloud in the side with it.

The noble gasped and squirmed with pain. He couldn't stand it any longer and decided to stop insulting the bastard for his own sake. The blond grabbed his pants and pulled them up, unsure if he was bleeding but not caring either way. He didn't want the other pirate to see his bare skin anymore.

"Stay on the floor," Genesis said firmly. "You're not good enough to sleep on the bed with me yet. Once you prove yourself, I'll allow the privilege." Without another word, he turned and left.

Cloud stayed quiet. He'd prefer sleeping on the floor instead of sharing a bed with that bastard anyway. He trembled, both from the cold and the pain. He choked back his tears, feeling horrible.

The noble couldn't tell how late it was nor did he know what to do. He stood up slowly, still in pain, and walked over to the window. The ship was out at sea again.

Nobody would rescue him. Nobody would help him.

He turned away. Sephiroth was dead and the noble was now in the hands of the cruel, red-haired pirate. Maybe he should give in because he would suffer more and more otherwise. The blond couldn't endure the torture for long anyway. He was a pirate's whore now and nothing would change that.

The blond had to accept his fate.

But Cloud couldn't give up. He just couldn't. He didn't want to stay on this ship with that insane man. The blond was sure that he'd be killed by him later anyways. An escape attempt would be better for him. He had to think.

Ultimately, however, it was the exact same situation as when he'd been on Sephiroth's ship. He could only wait until they docked at another port before he could try to leave. That was the only opportunity he was sure he could use, but could he really endure the entire time he had to stay with Genesis? His butt still ached, but he was glad that it stopped bleeding. Maybe his wound wasn't as bad as he'd thought it was, but surely it could be much worse the next time Genesis wanted him.

* * *

Sephiroth's ship was in ruins, too damaged to stay out at sea for too long. He risked a lot just to get back to Junon. His crew wasn't in the best of spirits, and neither was he.

The silver-haired man was in a foul mood once he managed to retreat to the city, and it only worsened when he was told that his ship would take months to repair. Even if he weren't going after the red-haired bastard, he did not have that much time to spare. No matter how much gold he offered, the answer was always the same.

Months. Months of his pet, his property stolen from him. Months spent living in shame, having to stay in hiding without the aid of the sea.

No, he couldn't stay without a boat. He needed one. Now.

Out of options, Sephiroth went into the tavern, grateful that he didn't have anything valuable destroyed on his ship. He isolated himself at his own table, ignoring the looks the regulars gave him.

"Back again so soon?"

He looked up upon hearing the voice. His old comrade, Tifa.

"I think the answer here is obvious."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "What happened now, barnacle teeth?"

"It's none of your concern, wench."

She laughed at the insult. "Let me guess, it was the red-haired rat?"

Sephiroth didn't reply.

"What's the damage?"

"Stolen property. My ship."

Tifa winced in sypathy. "I see. I don't have a spare, but I know where to get you one."

Sephiroth's interest grew. "Continue."

* * *

He really had to thank Tifa. She was one manipulative woman when she really wanted to be.

Sephiroth steered the ship, trying to estimate where he had been before he'd been forced to turn around.

He was coming for that bastard. He was ready to give him the punishment he deserved.

He was ready to take his Cloud back.

* * *

The captive spent the next few days recovering from the first night, and Genesis was getting increasingly bored each day. The blond was a good catch, but it was obvious that he was no trained whore. Normally, a woman would be able to handle him for three trysts, but the noble couldn't even take one. But no matter. He could train the blond himself if he had to.

"Get up, whore." He poked at the captive on the floor with his boot.

Startled by the rough treatment, Cloud stood up slowly. His butt had healed slightly and he felt only a little bit better since that night, but his time here was still awful.

"I'm not a whore..."

Ignoring what the blond had said, Genesis remarked, "You're behaving now. Good, good." He looked closely at the captive. "You are a noble, yes?"

The blond turned his face away. The pirate already knew. What did he really want from him?

"I told you already," he answered simply.

"What family do you belong to?" Genesis inquired. "Tell me."

Cloud kept his eyes off of the other man, slowly getting angrier. Why did the red-haired pirate want to know that? Did he want a ransom? But why now? The blond had been on his ship for a few days already. So that bastard had killed Sephiroth for nothing other than a ransom?!

"No, I won't tell you. I'm all alone anyway..."

"You poor little thing," Genesis said with no concern or sympathy whatsoever in his voice. "At least now you won't have a family to miss you anymore."

Cloud's fury rose. The noble began to hate the other man more and more.

Genesis reached over to pat the blond, giving him a condescending look before fisting the spikes and pushing him down. He undid his belt and pulled his pants down a bit, yanking Cloud forward.

"You know what do to," he said with narrowed eyes.

The blond didn't see that coming. He gasped in pain and fell down to his knees. Cloud raised his head but then tried to turn his face away. The thought of having that dick in his mouth was disgusting.

"No, I won't do it!"

"Yes, you will." Genesis put his other hand on the blond's lower jaw and squeezed, forcing his mouth open before shoving his cock inside. "Don't bite."

Cloud couldn't stop the pirate. It was terrible and all he could do was wheeze. His hands clung desperately onto the other man's pants, and he wanted it all to stop.

Genesis pushed the blond down some more, loving the wet heat. "You can do better," he said, giving the noble a lewd smile. "I know you can."

Cloud had no choice. Refusing the other any longer would make things worse, but he had no experience with something like this. He began to suck and use his tongue a bit. It wasn't very easy. The noble was disgusted and had to suppress his gag reflex the entire time. He wished that bastard would come and release him already.

Genesis held his breath and let it out, roughly pushing the noble's head back and forth on his length. He continued for another few minutes before he decided to give in. Tightly, Genesis held onto the blond's head and pushed his erection further inside, forcing Cloud to keep still as he came.

It wasn't the best, but it was good enough for now.

The blond didn't want to swallow, but Genesis forced him to. Cloud tried to get free but it didn't work. All of it was just disgusting and he wanted to vomit.

"I will expect much more from you next time," Genesis said softly.

"No... Forget it..."

Genesis pulled the blond up by the hair and shoved him onto the bed. Without saying anything, he pulled Cloud's pants down and shoved his fingers inside his ass.

The noble yelled, absolutely frightened. The wound wasn't fully healed and it hurt a lot. Not wanting to bleed again, he began to fight against the pirate.

"No! Stop!"

Genesis thrust two fingers in and out briefly before removing them. "Yes, sing for me, little bird," he said before getting into position behind the blond. He licked the noble's ear and slid a hand up his blouse, twisting a nipple. He rubbed his dick against the blond's ass before driving in.

That bastard was showing his true colors once again. Cloud winced and began to scream. He couldn't understand why the other man was so brutal.

"Stop it! Aahhhhh!

"Louder." Genesis held onto the blond's hips tightly, pushing him forward. "Sing louder for me. After all, nobody is here to save you anymore," he murmured lowly. "No family, no Sephiroth. Nobody will take you from me."

Cloud couldn't stand this any longer. His voice was almost hoarse from screaming. His entire body was in pain and knowing that no one would ever rescue him from that insane bastard broke him on the inside. At that very moment, the blond passed out and collapsed on the bed.

The noble's screams were heavenly, but all too soon, the fun ended. Genesis scowled at the unconscious body. Unsatisfied, he pulled out and began to touch himself, jerking his cock to release. He ejaculated onto Cloud's leg, sighing in disappointment while tugging his pants back on. He hated when he was left hanging. Shaking his head, he pulled the noble off the bed and let him fall to the floor where he belonged.

He'd wanted to have one good round before tomorrow. Again he frowned at how the blond had ruined that for him.

* * *

Although Sephiroth would much rather have his old ship, the one Tifa had provided for him was in very good condition and was quite fast. Within a short amount of days, he was passing through the area where Genesis had attacked him. He wasn't quite sure if he was in the exact spot, but he felt that it was close enough. He steered the ship as his crew prepared for the inevitable confrontation.

His hopes rose when he caught the sight of a ship in the distance. He had the borrowed ship move closer, using the fog to his advantage. He peered through the mist, holding his breath.

It was Genesis's ship. He'd found it.

* * *

Nothing changed over the next few days. Genesis was cruel to his new whore, forced him to do things against his will, and continued to rape him. The blond had been suffering the entire time and soon began to get apathetic. He did what the red-haired bastard wanted and tried to ignore the pain. He couldn't change anything. Nobody would rescue him. Cloud really wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again.

Genesis had decided to stop the ship from moving during the night, giving his crew time to rest while he had time for himself in the cabin. The fog was getting thicker and thicker, and he felt that he would be safe from any possible attacks.

Sitting at his chair, he held the noble in his lap, stroking his hair while he looked out the window aimlessly.

* * *

Quietly, Sephiroth sent one of his crew members to anchor the ship. He went to the edge of the deck with a long, coiled rope in his hands. Scanning his enemy's vessel, he found a part that protruded from the rest of the wood and threw the rope on it, pulling hard to tighten the rope once he was successful. He gripped the rope tightly and leaped, flinching as his feet hit the side of the other ship with a loud thud. He waited, hearing nothing but the waves, and then he began to climb up. He looked over to the deck, finding only a few men out and about. Sephiroth looked back at his stolen ship and waved, signaling his crew to follow.

* * *

Cloud sat there like an emotionless puppet with his back to Genesis. He could feel the other man touching his hair but he ignored it. The only thing he could feel all the time now was pain.

The red-haired pirate heard a noise and jumped in his seat, unconsciously tightening his hold on his obedient whore. Suspicious, Genesis let the blond take his chair as he stood up and exited the cabin.

The fog obscured nearly everything that was a few feet away from his ship. Drawing his sword, Genesis inspected the deck, turning around swiftly at another sound. By then, his crew was more alert, and they joined in his inspection.

At the edge, he found a rope. He pulled on it, finding it heavier than it should've been. He was about to raise his arm to cut the rope when something knocked him over onto his side.

* * *

The blond did nothing after Genesis set him down on the chair and left other than lower his head. He waited for his new master to come back and take him again, like he always did.

* * *

Sephiroth cursed and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at his enemy. He stepped forward, putting a foot on the red-haired bastard's leg.

"So you are alive," Genesis said, confirming his earlier beliefs. He clenched the hilt of his sword tightly, tensing his muscles.

"Indeed. You've gotten quite careless," Sephiroth remarked casually. Oh how the silver-haired man wanted to slit the other's throat right now...

...but he couldn't. It was one of the worst violations in the book, one that would forever brand him as an outcast. He would have to think of a plan – quickly, for Genesis's crew was starting to close in around him.

"I'll make sure not to repeat the same mistake," Genesis sneered. He yanked his foot out from under Sephiroth and stood up, wasting no time in striking out against the man. His slash was blocked, but his crew quickly joined in.

Sephiroth's men rushed to defend him, some climbing up from where they hid on the rope. Without turning back, the silver-haired pirate yelled, "Get the noble!" Gritting his teeth, he continued to defend himself from Genesis's frenzied strikes.

Cloud didn't move any muscle even as he heard the strange noises outside. Maybe one of the crew members was causing a bit of trouble. Paying attention to it would change nothing, so he ignored the ruckus.

Sephiroth resorted to dirtier tactics, having two of his crew come in to help him gang up on Genesis. Even so, the red-haired pirate held his ground, though he was forced onto the defensive. Sephiroth was tempted to just simply push Genesis off the ship and into the ocean, but he needed the other. He needed to take him back to Junon alive.

He grunted in pain when Genesis eventually managed to cut his shoulder and retaliated by drawing a deep cut into his leg, below the knee. Genesis cried out but went down. However, the other pirate wasn't done fighting yet. Sephiroth could hear the splashes from his enemy's crew being thrown into the sea, but there were still enough people to give him trouble with keeping Genesis down.

"Give up," he said to the other man. "You're coming with me."

"Oh I don't think so," Genesis said with a sly smile, trying to get up with only one fully functional leg. He wasn't able to rise to even half of his height before he was jumped on. He hit the deck, landing on his chin.

"Keep him still. Don't let him escape," Sephiroth ordered. He turned around to cut down a member of Genesis's crew. Looking at the red-haired man for a moment, he said, "I'll take back what is mine now." Keeping his sword out, Sephiroth made his way to the cabin, frustrated that his previous orders hadn't been carried out.

* * *

The blond winced as the door opened again. It seemed that the problem with the crew was solved and Genesis was back to fuck him now. Cloud kept staring into space, waiting for his orders.

Sephiroth slowly stepped into the room, nearly afraid of what he would find there. He was relieved when he saw the familiar blond unruly hair, but that relief soon turned into concern as he noticed the blond's blank gaze. He began to walk over to his pet.

"Cloud."

The noble heard the voice and lifted his head, seeing the man who had spoken to him.

Sephiroth. But that couldn't be!

_Is this a dream?_

Cloud gave his visitor a bitter smile as he guessed what was going on. "Am I finally dead? Am I free now?"

"Dead?" Sephiroth shook his head. "No, you're not dead." He took the blond's hand. "Whatever that bastard has done to you, it's over. But we don't have much time."

Cloud didn't care if it was a dream or something else, but for one moment he could escape his suffering. He jumped from the chair and clung to the other man. "Please take me with you!"

Sephiroth patted his blond's back. "I'm here to take you back. Genesis will get what he deserves. Let's go."

If it was just a dream, then it was a good one. The blond been having constant nightmares, and now he wish he'd stay asleep. Anything else was better than staying with that bastard.

Sephiroth tugged lightly on the blond's hand and led him out of the cabin and to the edge where the rope was at. By then, Genesis's forces had surrendered.

"Stay put. There is something I need to do first." Sephiroth released the noble and walked over to the circle of men crowding Genesis.

The red-haired pirate glared at him, his leg bleeding profusely. Sephiroth ordered somebody to get him some rope and prepared himself once it came.

"Give up, rat," Sephiroth said. He dodged the sword that threatened to cut him into pieces. Watching the weapon, the pirate jumped and slammed his foot down onto his adversary's stomach. It was enough to force Genesis to loosen his hold around the sword, and Sephiroth wasted no time in taking it away and trying the other man's hands behind his back.

"This isn't the end of it," Genesis said. "This isn't the end!"

"I've had enough of you," Sephiroth said bitterly, pulling the other pirate up by his bound arms. "I hope you don't mind us using your ship to return to Junon."

Genesis said nothing, only gave him the ugliest look he could muster. He limped as the silver-haired man took him into the brig and kept still as he was tied to a post. He considered kicking out at Sephiroth while the other man was tying his arms and legs to it, but it was futile. Resistance was futile and he knew it.

"Your whore was great," Genesis said, smirking. "He wasn't the best, but for one untrained as he, he was amazing."

Sephiroth visibly stiffened. Genesis's smirk grew.

"He enjoyed it when I ravaged his ass. The wench loved sucking cock, too." He began to laugh but was cut short by a punch to the face.

"I've heard enough," Sephiroth said, restraining himself. He had to keep him alive, he had to keep him alive... Before he could to any more, he turned and left, returning to Cloud.

"It's over now. Genesis can't do anything anymore."

* * *

The more Cloud watched, the more he realized that this wasn't a dream.

This was reality. Sephiroth was still alive and Genesis was captured. It seemed to the noble that the red-haired pirate had lied to him, probably thinking that he loved Sephiroth.

But finally, the torture was over. Cloud would never be Genesis's toy ever again. However, the blond wasn't really happy. He was relieved, but that was it.

Because...

Did Sephiroth really come to rescue him? Or did he just come to take his property back? The truth didn't matter. The answer was always the same.

Cloud was just a whore.

He turned away after hearing Sephiroth's words. He was free from that bastard now, but it wouldn't really change anything.

"I know..." was all he answered.

"We will have to stay on this ship until we return to Junon." Sephiroth took hold of Cloud's hand again, squeezing gently. "When we do, Genesis will have to be questioned. He will be punished for everything he's done to you and me." He pulled the noble into his embrace. "Thank the gods that you're alive."

Why was Sephiroth so kind? After all, the blond was just a whore – no, his _pet_. Surely he could find a better one if Cloud hadn't been alive.

"Please let me go. I'm hurt."

The captive tried to ignore the pain. After the bad treatment and the nights of sleeping on the floor, his entire body ached.

"Where?" Sephiroth pulled away and began to look over the noble, pulling his sleeves up to find bruises. His mood soured, and once again he had to remind himself that he had to keep Genesis alive. "I have nothing to use to help, but I know of a medic in Junon."

Cloud glared at the other man. "What does it matter to you?! I'm just your pet anyway and you only want me to satisfy you!" he snapped, turning away again. The blond was being rude, but he couldn't believe that the silver-haired pirate really cared about him. There was only one thing he wanted for sure.

Sephiroth shook his head slowly and sighed, preparing himself for the argument that would come. He tugged on Cloud's hand and led him away from his crew where they would have more privacy.

"Tell me what Genesis did to you. Now."

Cloud tensed, immediately assuming that Sephiroth was going to punish him now. He relaxed when the man only wanted to talk, but a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered everything that Genesis had done to him. The blond didn't want to think about it again.

"No, I don't want to..." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The long-haired man took the hint. "I never treated you like he did. If I didn't care, if you were nothing but a body to me, that's how I would've treated you. Understand?"

Cloud started to think about it and noticed that Sephiroth was right. He never forced the blond to do something like Genesis had. He just tried to seduce him very often. But in the end, the noble was just a captive. Nothing would ever change that.

He lowered his head, not knowing what to say now.

Sephiroth hugged the blond again, petting his hair. "We're leaving right now, but it will take days to get back. Can you hold on until then?" Gods, how he'd missed this... It felt like it had been too long since the last time he could hold his Cloud.

"I don't care."

Cloud was tired, very tired. He didn't say anything to Sephiroth for holding him despite asking him not to, but he wanted to be alone. He wanted to sleep in a bed.

The pirate sighed deeply and released his pet. "You're back with me now. You have nothing to worry about." He took notice of the blond's weariness, though it was hard to make out in the darkness. "You look exhausted. Let's find you a place to sleep."

Cloud only nodded. Maybe he'd feel better after some rest. He didn't really believe that he would.

"Come." Sephiroth led him into the cabin, wrinkling his nose in disgust. It boiled his blood just thinking about what could have happened here, but he forced that out of his mind. He pulled the sheets back and gestured for Cloud to get in bed.

The blond did as he was ordered and climbed onto the bed. Laying on there felt good after having to sleep on the floor for so long. Cloud suddenly remembered what Genesis had done to him again, but he tried not to let it linger in his mind. He closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. His dreams were the only place where there was nothing to fear.

Sephiroth pulled the covers over him and turned to leave. He was very thankful that the noble was still alive and well, though he could see some of the damage that was done. Unconsciously, as he was at the wheel and ordered for the anchor to be lifted, he clenched his fists again. He took a breath then let it out to calm himself down.

Just a few days. Only a few more days...

* * *

Cloud fell asleep so quickly he didn't even notice Sephiroth leave the cabin. When he woke up again, it was the middle of the night.

The blond was confused. Did he only dream that Sephiroth had rescued him? He wasn't very sure and decided to leave the bed before the red-haired bastard discovered he was lying in it.

* * *

Sephiroth was tired, but he couldn't sleep just yet. His crew was busy steering the other ship and looking after Genesis among their other duties, and there was nobody around to steer this ship for him.

The fog was slowly clearing out as the night went on, and Sephiroth was tempted to stop despite how much he wanted to get back to Junon. He needed rest; his _crew_ needed rest, and what was a ship without a crew to help run it?

He rubbed at one of his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Cloud waited a while but Genesis didn't come. Was this not a dream? The blond wanted to know for sure and carefully left the cabin, heading to the deck.

He could see the stars outside. The fog was either gone or hadn't been there in the first place, he wasn't sure. The noble rubbed his eyes and sighed. He raised his head and began to look around, catching sight of Sephiroth. Calming down, he walked up to the other man.

Sephiroth stiffened, but calmed down as he saw his pet out of the corner of his eye. "You're awake," he said lamely, having nothing else to really say. "Are you feeling any better now?" He kept looking forward, past the rolling waves of the sea and into the distance.

"Not really..." Cloud answered, wanting to leave Sephiroth again. Getting rid of the pirates who kept him in their bed would make him feel better. But he was glad that it wasn't a dream and Genesis was under arrest at last.

"Go rest, then," Sephiroth said simply. He hoped that the blond enjoyed his freedom while it lasted. Soon enough, things would go back to the way they were, and Sephiroth promised himself that he would not let Cloud out and about until the blond gained his trust.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't want to." This was the first time since Sephiroth had kidnapped him from that party that he could see the stars. The noble wanted to enjoy the sight for now.

Sephiroth shrugged. "It's your choice. But don't think that I won't be watching you." He was a little frustrated. Now there was something else for him to do at the same time while he was running on only a couple of hours of sleep.

Nothing changed. Cloud was still a captive. Sure, Sephiroth wasn't as cruel as Genesis, but to them, the blond was still simply a whore. He walked towards the railing to see the water. Maybe the next time he'd see the outside would be in the distant future.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he saw Cloud near the edge of the ship, suspicious. He didn't relax even as the blond stayed there; Sephiroth wasn't entirely confident that the noble wouldn't try to jump off. However, he didn't say anything against it, only continued to watch.

As Cloud stared at the water, he was sincerely considering jumping, but didn't dare to. He wasn't a good swimmer nor did he want to drown. They were completely surrounded by nothing but water. Besides, Sephiroth would surely rescue him and punish him afterwards. Like always.

"Come here," Sephiroth called. He was getting agitated the longer Cloud continued to stand there, and though he felt that the blond was smart enough not to, he didn't trust the other too much.

Cloud raised his head to look at Sephiroth.

"Why? I'm not doing anything." Again the silver-haired man wanted to display the authority he had over Cloud.

"I'm sure you remember that time with the knife." There was nowhere else for the blond to go but to his watery grave if he jumped. That last attempt had burned itself into Sephiroth's mind, and he didn't want to risk another one.

"You think I'd try to kill myself now?"

The noble stared at the water again. That moment when the blond had held the knife was one he would never forget. He'd been very afraid at the time, but more because he thought he would die.

"Maybe I should... But I don't want to."

"Come over here anyways. Please," the captain added. He nearly stared a hole into Cloud's back before turning his gaze to the sea again.

He'd lost the blond once. He didn't want to lose him again.

Cloud sighed but obeyed the order and walked back to the silver-haired pirate. Sephiroth would only get angry if he didn't. The noble didn't want to go through that hell again.

"Yes, Master."

Using one arm, Sephiroth pulled his pet close and kissed his brow before releasing him. "I'm very glad that you're safe. I can only apologize for not getting here sooner and for not being good enough to stop Genesis from taking you in the first place."

Again. Again that pirate was being so kind to him. Why? Was this a trick to make him into a better whore? Cloud turned his face away and looked to the sea.

"I'll be happy once I'm free again."

"Is being with me really so bad? I would've thought that your stay with that rat bastard would have taught you a thing or two..." Sephiroth's mood began to go downhill once more. Any thought or mention of Genesis stung.

Cloud tried to stay calm. How could that pirate think that the noble would be happy to be his pet again? Sure he was glad to get rid of that other bastard but that was all. The blond still didn't want to be a whore.

"You know the answer."

Sephiroth sighed, but he left it at that. He didn't bother to tell the blond that he wasn't going to let him go. It would only bring up another argument, one that Sephiroth didn't have the energy to keep up with.

No reply. Cloud walked away again, wanting to be alone for a while. Sephiroth would never let him go, except for when he inevitably got tired of the blond's body and needed a new pet.

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he heard Cloud leave, but he continued to take a look every so often to make sure his pet wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be. Exhaustion creept into his arms, making them feel heavy. Sephiroth rubbed at his eye again and shook his head, trying to stay awake.

Cloud decided to go back to the cabin for now. He did prefer to be outside, but Sephiroth's staring made him feel uncomfortable. That pirate only wanted his body and the blond was not in the mood, nor was his body in good condition for sex.

Sephiroth turned around, watching Cloud enter the cabin. He became a little more relieved, but another wave of exhaustion hit him. The man was tempted to stop the ship and follow the noble to bed, but he couldn't waste time.

The blond slipped into bed again, but he couldn't sleep. What should he do now? Sephiroth still wanted him; the noble could see that in his eyes. But in the end, Cloud had to accept it. He couldn't understand why he was still thinking that the silver-haired pirate would ever change his mind.

After a few hours, Sephiroth couldn't handle it anymore, and he was sure that his crew was being pushed past their limits as well. He ordered everyone to stop what they were doing and had a member relay the message. The morning sun was already out, but Sephiroth didn't care. They all had to sleep eventually.

Still fighting sleep, Sephiroth walked over to the cabin and entered, removing his boots and his coat before getting in bed with his pet.

Finally asleep, the blond felt the bed sink with the weight of another. He immediately became frightened. Genesis must have come back now.

"I'm sorry! I will get down immediately!" His eyes were still half open as he scrambled out of the bed to lie on the floor.

Sephiroth nearly jumped, but he quickly grabbed onto Cloud and pulled him back.

"Hush. You don't have to get down." He hugged the blond. "Stay here with me. Please." Sleep called to him, but the noble's panic prevented him from settling down.

It took a few seconds for Cloud's confusion to leave and for him to finally see that it was Sephiroth and not that bastard who was here. He calmed down and didn't struggle against the other man even though he was being held very tightly.

Turning away, Cloud said,"I thought you were someone else..."

"No..." Sephiroth said sleepily. "I'm not that dirty rat." He yawned and put his head over Cloud's shoulder. "Did he make you sleep on the floor?"

The captive nodded. "Yeah... every time... after he had my body..." He closed his eyes while a shiver ran down his spine as the memory came back into his mind. He wanted to cry but he dammed up his tears behind his lids.

Sephiroth unconsciously grit his teeth and held the blond tighter.

"He won't do this to you again. I guarantee it." He touched the blond's arm, hoping to comfort him.

Sephiroth was being very gentle with him, but the noble didn't acknowledge it for now.

"It doesn't matter. In the eyes of all of you, I'm just a whore or a pet."

Sephiroth didn't deny it. That was how he saw Cloud, even after he'd been asked to respect him more.

But he wasn't like Genesis. Sephiroth treated Cloud like a human being and always stopped before he went too far. He made sure the blond ate. He let him sleep on the bed and not on the floor like some animal. He never hurt his pet...too much.

No reply again. The noble pushed against the other man to leave his embrace.

"Let me go. I hate you!"

Cloud wished that Sephiroth had said something against his claim, but the man didn't. What was the blond thinking? This was a pirate. He would never change. Never.

Sephiroth was too tired to deal with this. He rolled over until he was on top of Cloud and made himself comfortable.

"Go on and hate me all you want, Cloud," Sephiroth mumbled. "But I hope you realize that I'm not like Genesis."

The blond looked away and said nothing. Sephiroth wasn't cruel like Genesis but they were the same for wanting only his body.

"After all that time and effort I spent trying to get you back..." Sephiroth trailed off. He closed his eyes and sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Maybe I shouldn't have done a thing."

"You did it to get your property back, not to help me." Cloud wasn't sure why he said this now, but maybe he wished that Sephiroth had really done his for him and not to defend his honor as a pirate.

"If you were real property, you would be the worthless kind." Sephiroth wasn't entirely coherent now. "I wouldn't bother going through all this trouble for a lowly whore."

The pirate must have been saying those things because he was tired. Cloud didn't know how to respond.

"Genesis has taken some of my things before. I don't fight to get them back very often because, as you can see, he is a pain...in the ass." Sephiroth yawned again. "Hopefully this will teach that bastard a lesson."

The blond didn't reply and tried to sleep, too. Talking to the pirate always ended exactly the same. What Cloud truly wanted would never happen anyways. Sephiroth would never let him go.

* * *

Sephiroth's arms and neck were stiff when he finally came to. He shifted, then finally opened his eyes.

The blond was still under him. Sephiroth moved off and sat up to stretch. His body ached, but there was nothing he could to about it for now. He stood up to put his coat and boots on before leaving the cabin.

It was time to set sail once again.

Cloud couldn't sleep very well with Sephiroth on top of him. He wasn't sure what time it was when the silver-haired man left the room again, but neither of them had slept for very long. The noble was surprised that the pirate didn't touch him, though it must have been because of how desperately the other wanted to return to Junon.

The ship slowly moved along its course the next few days, and the pirate grew a little distant from his pet. Cloud seemed to want to avoid him, and Sephiroth was alright with that. He had his hands full anyways, but at the very least Junon was practically right around the corner. It wouldn't take much longer for them to get there now, and the silver-haired man was anxious to finally arrive.

The blond had nothing to discuss with his master. It would've been pointless anyways. Sephiroth would never let him have his freedom. Not now. Maybe in a few months or years. He didn't know what he'd do by then. His relatives surely thought that he disappeared and was dead. Cloud had tried to accept his fate long ago, but now he wasn't sure he could take the burden.

The naval city was finally in sight, and soon enough, Sephiroth docked the ship. The borrowed ship docked next to him, and he signaled to the crew that they were free to leave the ships. However, there were a few things that he had to do.

He waved over a crew member. "Bring the bastard over," he said simply. The captain himself, however, left for the cabin. It was time, but he needed Cloud to be taken care of as well.

Sephiroth opened the door and went inside, wasting no time in approaching the blond and lifting his shirt.

"Tell me all the places that Genesis had touched you," Sephiroth murmured. "It will help when I call for a medic."

Cloud tried to pull his shirt back down. "There were only bruises and they healed already. Stop it."

He didn't want to show more than what was necessary. What he really wanted was a bath.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and pulled on his pet's arm. "Come along. I'm calling for a medic right now so we can try to find some evidence before the trial." Not bothering to wait for a reply, the pirate led his pet off the ship and towards his base, sending someone to find an available doctor.

"No, I don't want to! That bastard already told you what he'd done to me!" Cloud didn't want a doctor because of that. It was too embarassing and his injuries at the moment weren't that bad.

"Quiet. If there are still marks on you from Genesis, it will help give him a worse punishment." He grabbed the blond by the chin and looked at him. "Don't you want him to suffer for what he had done to you?"

The noble didn't know what to say, but he wanted to put the blame on Sephiroth, too. What would change if the punishment came from another pirate?

"I never wanted to go to that tavern anyway," he mumbled, looking away.

"If you had kept your mouth shut then, none of this would've happened whether you came with me or not." Sephiroth let his pet go and stepped back, peeking out the door. "The medic is coming. If you keep still, this will be over more quickly."

Sephiroth showed no remorse again. Fine. Cloud would tell the doctor what happened but he was not going to take his clothes off.

The captain waved the doctor in, giving him a quick explanation of the bruises he'd found on the blond.

"They seem to have healed by now, but I have not checked for any other wounds or marks."

The medic nodded and began his examination.

Cloud allowed the doctor to check the bruises on his arms but refused when he wanted to check other areas.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Let him look, _Cloud_ ," Sephiroth said firmly. When the blond refused again, the pirate grabbed him by the shirt and forced him to bend over a table.

Cloud craned his neck to look at the silver-haired man. "It healed already! Don't force me to show anything! You can tell him if you want!"

Why couldn't Sephiroth listen to him for once?

The pirate ignored Cloud and undid the noble's pants, yanking them down afterwards. He put part of his weight on the blond's back to prevent him from moving away.

The medic prodded lightly at Cloud's anus. "Some light scarring..." He spread the noble's butt cheeks a little. "It's worse around the ring. He must have bled during the act; the scars indicate a medium amount of bleeding at most."

The medic found little else. Those scars were all that Sephiroth had against Genesis, but the silver-haired captain was satisfied, especially when the medic could be used as a witness. Sephiroth released Cloud and allowed him to pull his pants up.

"Thank you," he said to the doctor. "I appreciate your time."

Cloud fixed his clothes and turned his face away. His cheeks were still red and he unconsciously winced again like he'd been doing through the entire checkup. He kept silent due to anger as well.

The medic agreed to attend Genesis's trial, and Sephiroth was put at ease, though he was angry that his pet had been abused like that. Granted, he'd suspected it, but to have it confirmed was another thing. He turned to the blond.

"I hope you're ready. The trial begins in a few hours."

Furious, Cloud looked at the pirate. "I'm not going! Everyone knows that Genesis kidnapped and raped me. I don't want to be in the same room as that bastard ever again!"

Why couldn't the other man just leave him alone?

Sephiroth sighed. "You won't like this, but I have to present you as the property Genesis had stolen from me. Stealing from other pirates is absolutely forbidden, among other things, and this will bring about a great punishment for him. Add the fact that he hurt you – damaged you – and it will make his sentence even worse."

The blond couldn't believe his ears. "You seriously want to present me as property?! _Damaged_ property?!"

Cloud knew that he was already considered property by the pirate, but for that to be announced at a trial was mortifying.

"I'm a human being, not an oil painting in a gilt frame!"

Too much had happened to the noble in so little time. He felt nothing but angry and distressed and Sephiroth had only that trial in mind.

"It's not that I want to," the pirate said quickly. "However, the only other option is to count you as one of my crew. It's very obvious that you aren't."

It was the truth, but Sephiroth could tell that the blond didn't believe him.

"It's only for that trial. That is the only thing I can present you as for now."

Cloud crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his face away. "Yeah, I'm just a whore..."

Exasperated, Sephiroth said, "Don't start. I don't have time for this." The silver-haired pirate was tired of arguing over nothing.

The noble said nothing and began to ignore Sephiroth. How could he have believed that he could accept his fate? How could he believe that he could somehow endure his time with the pirate? The last time Cloud had thought about his entire situation he noticed that it only got worse and would never get better. Not even when Sephiroth had had enough and finally let him go. The blond had lost more than just his freedom and virginity.

"It is how it is, and I can't change it. I'm not the one who decides these things." If it were up to Sephiroth, he would have Genesis tortured and killed slowly, mercilessly. Oh how he'd love to cut the rat bastard open with a rusty knife and let him bleed out before throwing him to the sharks...

In Cloud's opinion, his master should have handed Genesis over to the guards instead of other pirates. Sure the silver-haired man had his honor, but he'd said that he hated the red-haired pirate so much that he wanted to kill him. The noble couldn't understand why Sephiroth didn't take the chance. But there was nothing for him to say anymore.

Sephiroth didn't say anything else to Cloud, instead deciding to slowly count down the hours until the trial was to take place. He took his pet by the hand and led him to the meeting, running into Tifa on the way.

"I see you've got him back," she said, eying the blond with interest.

"Yes. He's in good health now, but the medic found some evidence to use against Genesis."

"I can see why he'd want to steal this one away, though." She was about to reach over for Cloud, but decided against it. "He's very pretty."

Pretty. Again, that's all he really was. Cloud tried to ignore the woman and hoped that the trial wouldn't take too long. He'd had enough of all of this. He'd had enough of being "Sephiroth's property."

Sephiroth didn't say much to Tifa other than to tell her some of the things that he had to use against Genesis. Besides Cloud's scars, it wasn't a whole lot, but it was enough to spell major trouble for the red-haired pirate. Tifa agreed to help Sephiroth, and the three soon arrived. Sephiroth found a place to sit down.

Cloud felt very uncomfortable as he set foot in the room with Sephiroth. All of the others who looked at the blond knew who he was and what had happened to him. Trying to stay calm, the noble closed his eyes, but what he really wanted to do was run away immediately. A trial in which pirates judged other pirates was just ridiculous. He stood still at Sephiroth's side when the other man sat.

"Sit down," Sephiroth snapped, pulling Cloud by the arm. He was restless, waiting anxiously for the trial to start. He took little interest in the noble who sat down next to him and kept his head low.

It felt like an age later, but it finally began. A pirate acting as the judge came to the center, making the room go silent.

"Today we bring Genesis Rhapsodos of Banora village to the defense. He has been accused of attacking Sephiroth of Midgar, destroying and stealing property, harming another's crew, and nearly destroying another man's vessel. Sephiroth himself has been on the receiving end of some of these offenses and declares that Genesis be put to trial. So it begins. Bring him in!"

Genesis was handcuffed and led by two escorts into the courtroom, though he didn't do much other than sneer. Some looked at him in shock; he was one of the greats – this had to be a trick, right? He couldn't blame those nameless spectators. But he was not interested in them.

Sephiroth looked back at him with pure disgust. Genesis's smile grew, and then his gaze shifted over to the blond noble next to him.

Cloud winced, trying not to look at the red-haired pirate. His body shook as he felt the other's eyes on him. The days he was forced to spend with that man came back into his mind and he could feel the pain again.

"I want to go..." he whispered.

In another situation, Sephiroth wouldn't have cared, but he couldn't let Cloud go. He needed him.

"Genesis," the judge began, "you are aware of the laws, correct?"

With a smirk, Genesis answered smugly, "I am."

"Then we presume that you know the consequences of what you have done are. Totaling the number of offenses you have, that would bring you..." The judge paused for a short moment, as if to think. "...execution."

A murmur broke out among the crowd, steadily growing louder. In his seat, Sephiroth clenched his fists.

"Silence!" the judge commanded. The room grew quiet again. "It has not yet been fully proven whether Genesis has done what he has done. This is what we are going to settle here tonight. Rise, Sephiroth."

Cloud became nervous as the silver-haired man's named was called. He tried to block out where he was but couldn't really manage to do it. Now Sephiroth was going to tell everybody what Genesis had done. The blond felt horrible.

Taking a quick glance at Cloud, Sephiroth stood up and slowly walked to the front of the room. He ignored the hushed whispers, focusing only on Genesis.

"Do the accusations towards Genesis represent yours?"

"They do," Sephiroth answered smoothly.

"Do you have proof that they are true?"

"My wounds and the wounds of my crew have long since healed, but my ship is as ruined today as it was then, and the stolen property I have recovered is still damanged."

"Have you witnesses to prove your words are true?"

"I do."

"Announce them."

"Tifa Lockheart of Nibelheim and a medic. Tifa had seen the state of my ship the moment I had arrived and the medic checked my property and found damage this morning."

"Rise, Tifa Lockheart of Nibelheim!"

Why he was here? Sephiroth didn't need him. That woman and the doctor were enough witnesses. The blond clenched his fists but tried to stay calm. He thought of running away but wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.

Genesis closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. Sephiroth had brought help, it seemed.

"Is Sephiroth's ship still in the condition it was after Genesis's supposed attack?"

"Yes," the red-haired man heard. "Anyone can go outside and see for themselves. The ship has been in that condition ever since."

"Do you swear it?"

"I do."

"How, then, Sephiroth, were you able to recover your property without a ship of your own?"

"I let him borrow mine," Tifa cut in. "He asked and I—"

"Stole it," Genesis interrupted. "This wench stole it, and Sephiroth used a stolen ship to cross the sea. She has no ship of her own; it's a lie."

Sephiroth reigned in the urge to strangle the captured man, but Tifa stopped him.

"Prove that I stole it. Go on."

"What does it look like?" Genesis questioned. "Let me see, and I will tell you who it belonged to."

"You cannot leave this room, Genesis. I accept the evidence. Sephiroth, call your next witness," the judge said.

"Medic!" Sephiroth said loudly.

Cloud 's fear rose when Sephiroth called the doctor. Now everybody would hear what had happened to the noble. Angry now, the blond wondered why Sephiroth didn't just kill that red-haired bastard.

The medic took slow steps to the front of the room.

"You were the medic who inspected the damaged property?"

"I am."

"Tell us what you found."

The doctor repeated what he had told Sephiroth.

"And you are confident that it wasn't Sephiroth who caused those injuries?" Genesis questioned with a snort. On the inside, he was proud of himself. Sephiroth's little whore was forever marked by him.

"Not once has Sephiroth ever called me to his aid for a whore," the medic answered, undisturbed by Genesis's interruption.

"But it's a whore!" someone protested. "Whores are meant to be used as the owner wishes!"

"That is no excuse!" Sephiroth argued back. "Whore or not, it's no excuse for taking my personal property and abusing it!"

"It's just a whore, why are we even fighting over this?" someone else put out.

"The ship and the crew are more important factors – the whore shouldn't have even been presented!" another cried.

"Find yourself a new harlot!" a man yelled at him.

"SILENCE!" the judge yelled louder than before. It took much longer for the spectators to calm down.

The blond tensed up as he heard all these things. He wasn't worth as much as Sephiroth's crew or ship. The other pirates were angrier at the blond than at Genesis. He wanted to leave, but he didn't have the courage or the strength to flee. Like always, he was a coward.

"I'm pathetic," he whispered to himself.

"The whore will be counted as property."

Several of the other pirates began to protest again.

"Whores are much more easily replaceable!"

Angrily, Sephiroth went back to his seat and pulled Cloud along with him. He held the blond tightly and cupped his chin, displaying his face for all too see.

"Not this one. This one is mine – always has been and always will be. I will not have another," Sephiroth said loudly. "Genesis had no right to take my property, especially not the kind that couldn't be replaced."

The noble wrenched his eyes closed, not liking how Sephiroth presented him as a good. However, after hearing what the silver-haired pirate had said about him, he opened his eyes again, giving the other man a confused look.

He was irreplaceable?

"Why...?" Cloud asked with a shaky voice.

Sephiroth didn't answer the blond's question. There was no time for it right this second. He did, however, let Cloud go and allowed him to go back to his seat.

"The whore will be counted as property," the judge repeated. "That is my final decision. The offenses currently are one ruined ship, stolen and damaged property, and injuries. Were there any casualties on your part?" The judge directed his question towards Sephiroth.

"None. Only wounds from the swords of Genesis and his crew. All attacks were done in self-defense."

"Self-defense?" Genesis laughed. "You can't defend yourselves from mere flies, yet you think you can defend yourselves against me?"

"So you admit that you did indeed attack Sephiroth?" the judge asked.

Genesis paused for a moment, then snorted. "Sure. Why not? Blame me; it's always my fault when things go wrong with him!"

Lost in thought, Cloud wasn't sure what to think of the silver-haired man now as he sat down. Did he only say those things to make Genesis's punishment more severe? Or was he really important to Sephiroth from now on, enough for the other man to want to keep him? If that was true, then why now? His master had told him that he wouldn't keep him for very long. The blond was very confused now.

The red-haired man's quick plan worked. Several pirates began to protest against Sephiroth once again, this time to agree that when something happened to Sephiroth, it always seemed to be Genesis who had caused it.

"Irrelevant!" the judge shouted. "We're moving on. Do you, Genesis, admit to stealing and damaging Sephiroth's property as well as his ship?"

"I would prefer to say that I did him a service," Genesis said smugly. "He doesn't deserve such..." His eyes went over to Cloud, "... _fine_ possessions, and his ship isn't one to cry over."

"He admits to it!" Sephiroth declared, ignoring the insults thrown at him. "He admits to every single offense!" The rat was digging his own grave, and, as Sephiroth saw Genesis look down at the floor, the bastard knew it.

Cloud didn't think Sephiroth was going to win at the trial. The blond wished it would end soon. He couldn't take it any longer. He'd been a nervous wreck before it even started.

"Genesis Rhapsodos of Banora, all accusations towards you have been proven true and have been confirmed by yourself. You were fully aware of the consequences, and you now know your sentence."

The crowd held its breath.

"Genesis Rhapsodos of Banora, you are now sentenced to execution."

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年4月18日（金）

Finished: 2014年5月9日（金）

Uploaded: 2014年8月10日（日）

I really hope this was worth the long wait, and I'm really sorry for that. I got so busy and had no internet or personal laptop access for an entire month. Sucks.

Oh hey, didja know we've got a y!gallery account now? There's no other fanart for this particular fic out yet, but more stuff will eventually be posted. You can find the link [here](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/downyfeather).

Hey, no laptop and no internet meant I had to go without porn, too. So... Can we get some more hits and reviews on this, please? Hate to sound like a beggar, but trust me, that genuinely helps with motivation, you know.


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://serinuceli.deviantart.com/art/Gold-and-Silver-02-Sephiroth-x-Cloud-481730475)

The blond lifted his head. Now it would end. This hell he had been going through would finally end now.

Genesis grit his teeth, but he didn't move as he was escorted towards the prison. Sephiroth had gotten help, and that was the only thing that had stopped the other pirate. The red-haired man was full of anxiety now, but he had one last plan.

One that he was sure that Sephiroth didn't know about.

More arguments over the sentence ensued. That was the punishment for all of those offenses, but some claimed that Genesis couldn't have done those things. He was one of the renowned pirates around, after all.

The silver-haired captain could care less. He'd finally gotten rid of the enemy – permanently. He couldn't be happier tonight.

Going back to his seat, Sephiroth took Cloud by the hand once more and led him back to the inn.

* * *

Cloud said nothing. He knew that many pirates hated him now. Because of a worthless whore like him, the _great_ Genesis would be executed.

Surely his master was glad to get rid of his rival, but Cloud hated his fate more and more.

Sephiroth announced to his men that they were staying in Junon for a short while before he took Cloud into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He noticed the blond's tension.

"Is it over Genesis? You don't have to worry about him anymore."

The noble looked away. There was more than just Genesis on his mind, and there was something that bothered him the entire time he was at the trial, but he was afraid to ask.

"Am I really that important for you...or did you just...?" he blurted. Realizing how ridiculous the question was, he stopped and completely turned away.

Sephiroth stared at the blond's back, a little confused, but he stood up anyways and pulled him into a hug.

"If you weren't, I wouldn't have wasted my time."

The noble closed his eyes. Was this a game again? A game for his master to regain his trust and then do whatever he wanted to him afterwards?

"No, you're a liar. Let me go. I'm just your whore, that's all."

Cloud couldn't believe what Sephiroth said to him, although deep in his heart the blond wished to be important for someone.

The pirate pressed a small kiss on his pet's neck. "If you want me to treat you like a whore, I can do it." He kept on hugging the noble. "To be honest, I'm sure that I could have presented my damaged ship and my injured crew and not have bothered trying to chase after Genesis. It would've ended the same way."

"But why? You said that you'd abandon me someday anyway. I don't understand why you want to keep me."

Cloud was very distressed now. He wanted to believe the silver-haired man, but he couldn't. Why would the pirate change just for someone like him? The blond was just property.

"I never said I would. I never said I wouldn't. However, I did say that you will always be mine." Sephiroth thought that he'd made it clear before that the blond was forever his. That hadn't changed.

"You'll find somebody better one day," was all Cloud had in response. He pushed on the man to get free. Nothing would ever change and the noble didn't want to become addicted to the pirate.

Sephiroth let his pet go. "Better how? I doubt I will find anyone better. Nobody I've had before had ever been as good as you."

The noble turned around and glared at Sephiroth. "You're only talking about my body! I'm only suffering because of you!"

Cloud felt terrible. Before, he was only good for spying. Now he was only good for sex.

Nobody gave a shit about him.

Nobody.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Do you think that I am the type to put in a lot of work to save only a body? There are lots of whores around, Cloud. Most of them throw themselves at me, nearly begging me to bed them. As for suffering... I can make you suffer." Again the blond was "suffering." In Sephiroth's opinion, any time spent with Genesis would have been real suffering.

The noble looked away again, not saying any more. He wasn't sure what to think nor did he dare to ask for an aswer. What was so special about him that Sephiroth wanted to keep him? If it wasn't his body, then what?

The pirate lay down on the bed and sighed. He needed a drink. It had been a while since he'd had a taste of rum, and getting drunk sounded great just about now. He didn't think it was safe to leave Cloud alone or take him along. Dammit.

Still tired from all that had happened, Sephiroth rolled over onto his side, facing Cloud.

"Come here," he said, waving his hand. "It's late." He moved over to one side to give the noble room to lie down.

"Yes, master."

Maybe Cloud wanted to command him to get to bed. He was tired, too, and he rubbed his eyes as he did as he was ordered and lay next to the other man. He looked up at the ceiling.

Sephiroth moved around a little to get comfortable and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around his pet without really thinking. Not too long after, sleep settled into him, finally giving him a bit of peace.

The noble didn't move a muscle. He blond closed his eyes instead and tried to get some sleep as well. Too much happened the last few days. Now it was over and he could sleep without any worries about that red haired bastard.

* * *

Sephiroth was feeling much better when morning came. His mood improved much more when he found the blond right next to him. Pulling him close, he gave Cloud a kiss on the cheek.

He'd missed the noble. He'd missed him so much. How he loved having his body right next to him; how he loved touching Cloud...

Rubbing the blond's back, Sephiroth let his arm go lower and lower until, eventually, he cupped his ass.

Cloud had woken up when Sephiroth had pulled him close and kissed him. Wanting to have his master believe that he was still asleep, however, he kept his eyes closed. But as his master touched more and more of his body, especially his behind, he winced and immediately grabbed the other man's hand.

"No, don't!"

"Don't? Why not?" The pirate pulled his hand away from the blond. "You know that I'm nothing like Genesis."

The noble looked down. "I know, but... I'm still hurt and I'm...dirty..." He couldn't take a bath or change his clothes while he was with Genesis. He really didn't want to get touched because of that.

The blond knew that Sephiroth would surely take his body again; he really wanted to prevent it now.

The pirate's eyes softened in sympathy and he pet Cloud's hair. "You're not dirty. Not to me."

That bastard had tainted his pet, had gotten him to think like that... The blond wasn't playing hard to get just to frustrate him this time, and Sephiroth knew it.

Cloud shook his head. "You don't understand. I-I couldn't wash my body there, and there's still blood on my clothes, and..." Abruptly, the noble went quiet. He knew that his master would get furious after hearing such things.

"I should've killed him," Sephiroth muttered as his temper began to rise. He shook his head and tried to calm down, not succeeding much. He took a deep breath and said, "I'll have a bath prepared for you. I need one as well. Can I trust you?"

The blond had noticed his master getting angry and became nervous, surprise soon taking over when the silver-haired man reacted differently. He was confused when Sephiroth didn't hit, yell at, or rape him like he usually did. Getting a bath instead was confusing, but not as much as the question.

"What do you mean? Why do you ask me this?"

"I want to know if I can trust you to stay by yourself for a while. I need to find someone to bring a tub and hot water while I find us clean clothes to wear." Sephiroth himself didn't have to go and find clothes, but either way, he had to leave the room to ask for what he needed. He didn't want the blond to go without a bath, either. He reeked of Genesis's stench.

Cloud's surprise doubled. Sephiroth was going to leave him alone for a while? Maybe now he could escape!

But now, the noble didn't really want to try it. It wasn't that he didn't want to be free, but he couldn't survive here now. There were surely lots of pirates outside who wanted to kill him or take him as a whore like Genesis had. Here, in Junon, he had nothing. He didn't have anybody who could help him or give him a place to stay. Not even the church could help because he looked like a pirate, too. He thought it over and realized that it was best to stay with the silver-haired man for now. He was the only one who'd care for him.

"I have nothing here. I won't escape. Is that what you want to hear from me?"

"It's not what I want to hear from you. It's what I want you to promise me." Sephiroth wasn't going to be gone for very long, but he didn't want to risk finding the room empty when he returned. "I'm being lenient with you for now considering your...ordeal." He had to hold his breath for a short moment to calm down again before continuing, "However, don't think that I don't expect you to behave."

It was true. Sephiroth _was_ being very lenient. He hadn't punished him or anything. Cloud often pondered what was better: to give in, or to keep fighting. Now he realized that he never really had a choice. He could refuse the pirate but have his body taken anyways. He felt he really should give in now, whether he liked it or not.

"I promise I won't escape," the blond finally said, looking into Sephiroth's eyes.

"I will hold you to that." Sephiroth held Cloud's gaze for a short while before turning and leaving, calling for a maid and ordering her to bring a tub and warm water up to his room. He left the inn and headed into town, ignoring the ugly looks some of the pedestrians gave him. He didn't care what they thought about him. They couldn't do a thing to him. The only thing that worried him now was his pet, and the thought of him leaving the room made his anxiety grow as more time passed. Though the blond claimed to have no reason to escape, it didn't mean that he couldn't try.

The pirate bought some clothes for Cloud and left to find clothes for himself before finally returning to the inn. He put the clothes on the bed and noticed the tub was ready for both of them.

"Take your clothes off and get in," Sephiroth said, unbuttoning his shirt and keeping his relief from showing itself to the blond who was standing by the window.

Cloud didn't dare to run away. He stopped thinking about it as he waited patiently until his master returned, knowing it wouldn't work anyways. He couldn't understand why he'd given up, but maybe it was because he was tired of struggling, tired of suffering. As he obeyed and stripped, he thought more on how he'd had enough. It was better to stay at his master's side, especially after being rescued from Genesis.

Letting his clothes drop to the floor, the noble climbed into the tub. The water felt pleasant and smelled sweet.

Sephiroth relaxed, relieved that Cloud obeyed without protest. He let his shirt fall before he bent over and took off his boots, kicking them aside afterwards. Then he slipped out of his pants, stretching a little before getting into the tub with his pet. The little amount of space was taken up by Sephiroth, and the silver-haired man felt cramped. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable and began to wash his arms first.

The noble didn't think that his master would take a bath with him. It wasn't that bad, but the tub was not made to accommodate two people. The blond stood up to leave.

"I'll wait until you're finished."

The pirate grabbed onto Cloud's hips and pulled him down slowly, making him sit on his lap.

"Stay here. We can fit," he insisted. He picked up a washcloth and began to scrub at his pet's lower stomach.

The noble was a bit surprised as Sephiroth pulled him back, but he didn't struggle against him. It would end badly for him if he did. He held still, letting the silver-haired man do what he wanted. However, he shuddered when his master began to wash him.

"I-I can do that by myself. You really don't have to..."

Sephiroth ran the soapy cloth up Cloud's torso slowly, brushing over the blond's nipples. "No need. Just relax." He moved the cloth up and down around the noble's stomach. occasionally going back up to brush against one of his nipples. He kissed the base of the blond's neck.

The pirate was very gentle with what he was doing. That, coupled with the warm water, made the blond completely relax. The way the other man washed him felt so good, and the blond moaned with he felt the kisses on his skin.

Sephiroth gave Cloud another kiss, this time on the cheek, and he took hold of one of the noble's arms to wash it. His lovely pet was calm and the pirate was pleased.

When he was done with both of Cloud's arms, he turned the blond around and poured water onto his hair to wet it.

"Close your eyes," Sephiroth said, readying the soap.

Being washed by that pirate who was often rude was strange, but when the blond obeyed, it was bearable. It was the only way he could endure his new life now.

"Yes, master," the noble said, closing his eyes as Sephiroth wanted.

The pirate dug his fingers into Cloud's hair, scrubbing the blond locks with the soap. He tilted the noble's head back and rinsed the soap off, running his fingers through the hair to get rid of all the suds.

"Good boy," Sephiroth said softly. He leaned forward and gave Cloud a kiss on the lips.

The blond, with his eyes still closed, felt the other man's warm mouth on his. He returned the kiss, taking action instead of thinking about what he was doing.

Sephiroth stopped moving, surprised yet again. He nibbled lightly on the blond's lower lip before connecting their mouths together again, begging for entrance. In the meantime, the silver-haired man idly washed the noble's back, moving the cloth around in circles.

The blond felt the tongue brushing against his lips and opened his mouth to let his master in. He wasn't sure whether he really wanted this or not, but he knew he wanted to lose himself in the pleasure.

"Hnn," he moaned.

Was this a figment of his imagination? Was his pet really submitting to him? Sephiroth couldn't believe it. Cloud had never let him have his way so easily before.

He brought himself out of those thoughts. He had to take advantage of this.

Sephiroth let the washcloth hang on the side of the tub and reached down to touch the blond's penis.

Cloud winced and abruptly broke the kiss, attempting to stop his master from doing more. He was enjoying this, but the horrible pain he'd felt the last time he'd engaged in sex prevented him from going any further.

"N-no, please!"

He knew it. The pirate knew that he was going to run into an inconvenience sooner or later. However, Sephiroth didn't do anything to the blond other than pull him close.

"Calm down," he soothed, petting the noble's upper back. "I won't hurt you." He gave the blond an apologetic kiss on the shoulder.

"But I..."

Although he knew that Sephiroth wouldn't hurt him, the blond feared that he would suffer. For a moment, he really enjoyed the touching, but now he was scared.

But it didn't matter. He had to obey when his master wanted his body and he shouldn't refuse it.

The noble lowered his head and mumbled, "Do as you wish. I'm only yours."

If he didn't behave, then he'd be punished.

If the blond had said that weeks ago, Sephiroth would've been more than happy to take him. But now, something made him feel bad. He pushed that thought away immediately.

"Here," he said, handing the blond a washcloth. "The both of us will get clean sooner if we do it like this." Sephiroth busied himself with washing Cloud's lower back, though he was contemplating on doing something...else.

The noble was very confused now because his master acted different than usual. Was it because he'd been kidnapped by Genesis? Sephiroth knew that man very well and was probably considerate of Cloud because of it.

He scolded himself for thinking too much about the subject. It wouldn't change his situation and he'd given in anyway. The blond took the washcloth and began to wash himself.

"No, not there," Sephiroth said. He grabbed Cloud's hand and put it on his chest. "Here." He went back to washing the noble. "If you do a good job, I might reward you."

Cloud now understood what his master wanted from him and so he started to wash the other man, a little nervous as he did so.

"The reward I really want is the one you won't give me," the blond blurted out without thinking. He continued to wash his master's chest, suddenly finding it better to be silent now.

Sephiroth ignored what the noble said. It was an old argument, one that he didn't take very seriously anymore. Cloud had to learn and accept his fate sometime.

The silver-haired man moved his hand down and squeezed the noble's ass quickly before moving up and washing his shoulder.

Cloud winced as his master touched his behind but didn't say anything. The other man could do whatever he wanted to him, as long as he only did minor things like touching.

When his pet didn't react, Sephiroth was tempted to do more. This time, he gave in to temptation and pushed the blond against himself, grinding his cock against his.

Reflexively, the noble lifted his hands and pushed against the other man's chest to keep him away. But instead of protesting, he moaned.

Sephiroth captured Cloud's lips with his own, greedily stealing a kiss from him. He was getting hard, and he rubbed his erection insistently against the blond's. Even if he couldn't go all the way with him, all he wanted was some relief.

The noble shuddered as he felt Sephiroth's hard member, and he knew what the silver haired man wanted, what he was planning to do. Cloud tried to keep calm; there was no way he could prevent the other man from doing what he wanted. He was his pet now, and he submitted to the kiss, letting his master in once again.

Sephiroth deepened the kiss, snaking his hand down to grab the blond's dick and squeeze lightly. He focused on making his pet hard, wanting to make the noble accept him.

"Does this feel good for you?" he asked, breaking the kiss for short minute.

Cloud moaned with pleasure into the kiss as his master rubbed him. It felt really good and the blond was unable to control his voice at that moment. But he gave no reply to the question. His own pride wouldn't let him.

"I'll make you feel good tonight, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured. He pulled away to pour water over his hair, having to repeat the process multiple times to fully soak it. "Finish washing yourself up," he commanded, beginning to wash his own hair.

The noble turned away. He really wasn't in the mood for such a thing today, but he had to obey. Sighing, he continued to wash himself, though he really shouldn't complain because Sephiroth was not like Genesis.

"Yes, master..."

"Is being with me really so bad, Cloud?" Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get the soap in before he moved on to his legs, scrubbing the limbs thoroughly. "I though you liked it, at least a little."

The blond lowered his head.

This wasn't the pirate who had kidnapped him. This was not the man who had been so rude to him in the beginning. But why? Why did he change? Was it because he wanted Cloud? Because he needed him?

Whatever the reason was, it wouldn't change the noble.

"I... No, you wouldn't understand anyways."

It didn't matter how good the sex was when it only satisfied one person.

"Hm." That was all Sephiroth had to say. Every single time he didn't understand, every single time he asked, every single time he wanted an answer from the blond – it always led to the same reaction. Always. The pirate, however, pushed that out of his mind as he continued to scrub himself, getting old dirt and stink off of him. After this, he wanted to relax a little. Just a little.

The noble had had enough. He wanted out of the tub. He needed to put some distance between him and the other man, if only for a short moment. Cloud didn't understand why he thought that the other man could understand him. He was the pirate's pet now, and he should get the idea that anything changed out of his head.

"You shouldn't bother asking me questions you know the answers to anyway," the blond said as he left the water.

Sephiroth let him go, concentrating on getting himself clean. He didn't say anything else to his pet.

What answer? He didn't understand again, but he wasn't in the mood to play any of the blond's mind games. He was still a little tired and only wanted to stay in with his pet. It seemed like too much to ask of the noble, apparently.

But no matter. Whatever Sephiroth wanted, he got, and he wanted Cloud. Now.

The blond was relieved when his master didn't stop him. He took a towel from the commode and began to dry himself. Sephiroth was probably annoyed at him again for what he'd said. But the blond couldn't change so easily.

Turning around, Cloud avoided looking at the other man.

Sephiroth washed his crotch, and then finally moved on to his feet, finishing his bath. His hair always took the longest, and he hated it. "I should cut it," he muttered under his breath, standing up and reaching for a towel before he got out of the tub. He dried off as much of his body as he could before he sat on the bed and began to work on his hair. It was always after a bath that he was reminded of how annoying it was to maintain it.

"Cloud," he called after a few minutes, "come here."

Obeying, Cloud held the towel in front of his body and walked to the bed where his master sat. He wasn't sure if he should ask for his clothes, but he figured that Sephiroth intended to give them to him now.

The pirate stopped drying his hair and put the towel on his lap. He turned around to look at Cloud and said, "Closer."

Inwardly, the captive shook his head. His master wouldn't give him his clothes so easily. The noble was sure that the pirate wanted something from him first and he was pretty sure he knew what that would be. Walking closer, the blond held the towel more tightly around himself.

Sephiroth grabbed onto Cloud's arm and yanked him forward, causing the blond to land onto his lap. The captain held his pet down, preventing him from moving away.

"Stay still. I only want to hold you for a bit."

It didn't take long for the noble to understand what his master wanted from him. His face was too close to the other man's lap and he began to tremble in fear.

"Please... don't..."

"Don't what? I'm not going to do anything to you." Sephiroth ran his fingers through blond hair, massaging his pet's scalp. With his other hand, he made light circular motions around Cloud's shoulder. "I just want to hold you," he repeated.

The blond was really surprised now. Sephiroth didn't force him to do anything. But why? Was it because of Genesis? Was it because of what the bastard had done to him? The noble wasn't sure what had really changed his master's mind, nor was he sure if this was only a trick to better control the blond.

He had no idea what the truth was, but for now, he calmed down, enjoyed the touches, and closed his eyes.

Sephiroth felt the blond relax. Satisfied that Cloud wasn't going to fight him, he put his hands under the noble's armpits and pulled him up, turning him around and having him spread his legs a bit to sit comfortable. The noble now facing him, Sephiroth gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

Again, something stirred in his chest, making it clench. The blond was his. _His_ , no one else's. He shouldn't have let him get taken away. He shouldn't have let him get damaged.

He shouldn't have let him get _used_.

Cloud became frightened when his master pulled him up, his good feelings gone. He turned away, blushing, when the other man kissed him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with himself.

Sephiroth laughed a bit at the blond's sudden shyness and gave him a kiss on the chest, moving downwards and sucking lightly on the pale flesh. His hands roamed about the blond's body, giving the noble light pinches.

"Let me make you feel good, Cloud," Sephiroth said, his voice slightly muffled.

It felt good, but the blond didn't want to continue anymore. A lot had happened back then and he couldn't understand his own feelings at the moment.

"Please... you don't have to..."

Cloud wanted to climb down from Sephiroth's lap but he didn't dare to even try. He'd only make his master angry like always.

"Oh, but I should." Gently, Sephiroth put the blond onto the bed and climbed over him, giving him light kisses on the chest. He went lower and lower, dipping his tongue into his pet's navel. He gave a couple of licks before going even lower and kissing the base of the noble's cock.

Cloud wasn't sure what to do. But he knew for sure that his master wanted more than just to kiss him or hold him in his arms. The blond didn't fight against him. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. Too much was in his head. Too much confused him at that very moment.

Sephiroth was different. As if something happened to him, too.

That time Cloud was kidnapped and used by Genesis, it seemed he wasn't the only one who suffered back then. It seemed that it had changed the silver-haired man as well.

The blond couldn't hinder his master from doing what he wanted nor did he care. A moan escaped from his lips as Sephiroth began to lick at his manhood. He spread his legs a little more.

It felt good.

The pirate was surprised by his pet's compliance, but he rewarded the blond for it by sucking the head of his dick. Sephiroth licked and sucked, tightening his lips around the length and bobbing his head up and down. He moaned around the blond's erection, using his hands to massage his thighs.

Cloud enjoyed the attention very much. He probably shouldn't have, but he was tired. Tired of suffering. If the pirate was like this, then it was fine. The blond accepted that. If his master continued to treat him well and the rest of his life went on like this, shouldn't he get some fun out of it?

His old life wasn't that great, either. It was almost the same because he had to follow orders then, too.

"P-please... don't stop..."

Encouraged, Sephiroth moaned again, squeezing the base of Cloud's cock with one hand. He gave one last suck before pulling away. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and lay on top of the blond again before flipping their positions.

Cloud was a little bit confused as his master stopped. Was he finished? Or was this just the beginning?

Before he could ask what was going on, he was on top of the other man.

"W-what are you doing?"

Sephiroth gave his pet a reassuring kiss before pulling the towel off himself and maneuvering the blond so his face was now over his cock. He gave Cloud's dick a teasing lick.

The noble twitched as he felt the tongue on his penis. It seemed that Sephiroth wanted to do the sixty-nine style again. He didn't mind. Licking his master would be better than sleeping with him. He was still a bit sore and he was glad that the silver-haired pirate didn't force him to have sex with him.

After all, Sephiroth wasn't Genesis.

The blond started to lick his master slowly and carefully until he put his mouth over the penis and began to suck, still using his tongue.

He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but he hoped so.

"Good boy," Sephiroth praised, giving the blond's cock one more lick. He sucked lightly on the head for a moment before pushing the noble down a little. The pirate slowly moved his pet up, and then down, keeping the rhythm slow.

It was a bit difficult for the noble concentrate as his master started to reciprocate. He moaned against the other's erection but tried to continue. He never enjoyed doing this so much before until now.

Sephiroth paused a moment to breathe, then continued to suck. Carefully, he thrust upwards a little, wanting more of his cock to be encased in that hot mouth. The pirate grabbed the blond's ass and squeezed, running his tongue along the length of the hard member in his mouth.

Cloud knew that he couldn't last as long as Sephiroth could. His entire body was hot and he started to tremble more and more.

He lifted his head a little as his master pushed him down. The blond wasn't trained and didn't want to gag and ruin the moment. He used his hand to caress his master but didn't stop licking. However, he feared that it wouldn't satisfy the pirate.

Sephiroth let out a moan of pleasure, loving the attention that his pet gave back to him. He tongued the slit of the noble's penis, giving the head a hard suck.

The blond was really surprised as he heard these noises from the pirate. He never heard him like this before. Now he knew that he made it good.

But the noble couldn't think any further. He stopped to let out a short scream and came directly into his master's mouth.

Sephiroth choked a bit, not expecting the blond to reach his peak so suddenly. He let the softening penis slide out of his mouth before he swallowed the bitter fluid. The pirate coughed once, and then pushed his pet's head down onto his cock, wanting relief as well.

Again his mouth was put over the his master's penis. The noble was very exhausted at that very moment but he tried to continue to suck. However, it wasn't very easy because of the silver-haired man's pushing. Cloud really needed a break but he wanted to satisfy his master as well.

Sephiroth arched, moaning and spreading his legs. He panted a bit, coming into the blond's mouth with a sigh.

Cloud got scared and started to cough a bit, unable to swallow the semen. He didn't expect his master to come so quickly.

Sephiroth relaxed, feeling good. He pulled on the blond insistently, gently tugging him so he lay down next to him. The pirate pulled his pet into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cloud let a little bit of semen leak out of his mouth. It seemed that his master wasn't angry. Exhausted, he lay in the other man's arms. The recent tryst with the pirate was so good; he really enjoyed it.

Looking up to the pirate, he asked, "A-are you satisfied?"

Sephiroth gave the blond a small smile. "I am." He reached for the towel and wiped the noble's mouth. "Did you like it?"

This man wasn't really the same. He was kind.

Cloud blushed at the question and looked away. Why he was so nervous now?

"I did... but I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?" Sephiroth asked, pulling the blond closer to himself and petting his hair. "Tell me."

The noble kept looking away, embarrassed.

"I couldn't... swallow it..."

"Ah. It wasn't necessary. What matters is that you enjoyed it, too." The pirate gave the blond another kiss.

It was funny. The sex was far more satisfying when his pet loved it as well. And yet, there was no penetration involved this time around...

Relieved that his master wasn't angry and didn't want any more for now, Cloud closed his eyes for a short moment.

Maybe he _could_ endure such a life. It wasn't that bad anymore, was it? He went through his mind to find an answer, but in such a case, staying with the pirate was possible.

The silver-haired man gave his pet one last hug and kiss before pulling away to get up. He stretched, then put his clothes on, starting with his pants.

"I'm leaving for a bit. I'm trusting you to stay here while I'm gone."

The blond nodded. He wouldn't try to escape anyway. It wouldn't make sense for him to anymore.

"Can I get some clothes before you go?"

The noble could stay in bed all day but he really didn't want to.

Sephiroth patted Cloud's head. "Of course." He finished buttoning up his shirt then took a second to look for the blond's clothes before finding and handing them over.

"Thank you," Cloud replied, putting his new outfit on. He noticed that it was almost the same thing he'd been made to wear last time, but he paid it no mind. He was more grateful that his master didn't leave him naked in the room.

"I won't be long," was all Sephiroth said before he left. The blond looked up, watching the other man close the door behind himself.

* * *

The silver-haired pirate was content with his pet, but even so, the thought of his damaged ship ate at him a bit. He made his way towards the place where his ship was being repaired only to find that very little progress had been made. Grumbling a bit, Sephiroth headed over to the tavern, finding a seat for himself and ordering a rum. Gods, how he missed being able to have a drink.

The young woman was at the tavern as well, enjoying her drink. Out of the corner of her eye, Tifa caught a glimpse of somebody there besides the regulars. With a small smile, she approached the silver-haired pirate and casually sat next to him.

"So what are you worried about? Your ship or your pet?" she teased.

Sephiroth shook his head. "My pet is fine. I do not like the exremely slow progress on my ship, but I suppose I'm grateful that it's in good hands for now." Idly, he looked at the paintings on the wall. "What are you up to now, wench?"

"Oh, nothing special~"

"Hm." Sephiroth took a drink from his bottle, feeling the familiar burn down his throat. "I don't think I can stay here with you too long. I left my pet untied."

It was rare that Sephiroth was so clueless after a heavily conflict with Genesis. Even though it didn't concern her, Tifa decided to take the chance.

"Want to talk?"

"And what kind of advice would _you_ be able to give me, wench? How to use the breasts I don't have to get a new ship?" Sephiroth scoffed and put his drink down. Then he shook his head again. "Never mind. Forget it." He was being unnecessarily rude to his friend, and it wasn't her that he was mad at.

Tifa was tempted to say something against the other pirate, but she let it be. Instead of making jokes, she preferred to make the man an offer.

"Well, I can lend you the ship I let you borrow to follow that bastard. I have no use for it at the moment. Give it back to me when yours is repaired. Oh, and maybe a little bonus from your raids," she added with a grin.

Sephiroth smirked in amusement. "And if I don't give you the bonus? What then?" He crossed his arms and leaned back, calling over a barmaid to order another rum.

"I don't think you want to find out," Tifa replied, giving Sephiroth a piercing glare. However, she felt certain that he wouldn't try to trick her.

"A woman? Threatening _me_?" Sephiroth questioned, faking offense. "Well then, you've got yourself a deal just for being adorable." Casually, he took the bottle from the barmaid and took a swig.

Tifa grinned at the other man and ordered another drink as well before looking back to him. "Deal?"

"Deal," Sephiroth said with a small smile. "What would I ever do without a slut like you?"

Tifa giggled. "Yeah, what _would_ you do without me?" she said slightly arrogantly. She grabbed her drink when it arrived and took a sip. "I'll prepare the ship, then. You can get it in the evening. Don't be late," she teased.

Sephiroth snorted. "I do as I please." He sat there and began to finish off his drink before sliding a few coins on the table. "Not for you," he said, nearly scolding Tifa as he stood up and left the empty bottle. "I have to go now."

The woman grinned and nodded. "You should. Someone is waiting~"

Sephiroth let out a bitter laugh. "Waiting indeed. Be seeing you." With that, the pirate left the tavern and walked back to the inn, hoping to find his pet behaving at least somewhat.

* * *

Cloud stood at the window, looking out at the town and what little he could see of the port. He continued to think on whether his life would be better or worse, but again, he really had no choice in the end. He finally accepted that he had to stay with Sephiroth. But the noble didn't want to think about it anymore. Nothing would change, and he'd only suffer because of his own negative thoughts.

The blond became startled as the door opened but calmed down as he recognized Sephiroth.

"Welcome back, master," the noble said with a smile.

Sephiroth rubbed his head, feeling a little sleepy. It did not stop him from getting surprised by his pet's behavior, however.

"...thank you. Cloud," he added as an afterthought. He lay down on the bed and kicked his boots off lazily.

The blond watched the other man, unsure on what he should do. Soon enough, he looked out the window again. Who knew if he'd be able to see the outside again once he was back on the ship. Surely not.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Sephiroth said, laying on his side. "I've already told my crew. Be ready by then."

"I see..."

Cloud wasn't very happy to hear that because he'd again be a prisoner on that ship.

But maybe Sephiroth had changed his mind on that, too. The noble had to know.

"Will I... be locked up in that cabin again?"

Fearing the answer a bit, he kept his eyes on the window.

Sephiroth pursed his lips, surprised yet again.

"You have nothing else to do. You'll only get in the way."

Hearing that, the blond tensed up. He didn't want to be in that room all the time just to sleep and be used for sex. Cloud turned around and looked at the other man with a straight face.

"Why? Do you think I'm happy to stay in there an animal all day and night? I really thought you had changed..."

Sephiroth sighed, a little exasperated. "Where else do I keep you? If you're up on deck, you'll only get in the way of either me or my crew, and I will not loterate any of that. Unless you seriously plan on working?"

"But I—!"

Cloud stopped himself and turned away.

Sephiroth was right. He didn't know what he could do on a ship nor was he able to work there. The spying missions he'd done weren't the same. He was still a noble who never did hard, manual labor before.

Now he was a whore and that was all he had to be.

The pirate thought for a moment. "I'll give you three days. Swab the deck, help somebody – I don't care. Just make yourself useful and don't make me regret my decision."

Cloud didn't reply. He felt like an idiot for asking. He only wanted to be outside from time to time to get fresh air, not clean up the ship.

"Come to bed," Sephiroth said. "We're leaving in the evening." He sat up to take his coat off. "You don't have to sleep if you can't or don't want to, but I'm not going to wake you up."

The blond obeyed the order, not wanting to make his master angry. Or maybe Sephiroth was already mad; he didn't want to make it any worse.

"As you wish," Cloud said, slightly annoyed.

The pirate lay back down on the bed and moved over to give his pet some space. He faced the opposite direction, planning on taking just a quick nap.

The blond closed his eyes, too, having nothing else to do anyways. His master seemed to be calm again, and for that he was glad.

* * *

Evening came sooner than Sephiroth had thought it would. The pirate woke up, afraid that he'd slept too long. A peek out the window, however, reassured him that he wasn't too late. He looked to the bed, finding his pet asleep. Not bothering to be gentle, Sephiroth shook him until he woke up, and then got out of bed to prepare himself for the night. Once finished, the pirate led a half-asleep blond out of the inn and slowly walked through the darkness towards the borrowed ship.

Tifa was there, just as she'd promised.

"Don't forget about our deal now," she said with a small wink.

"Don't rush me, slut," Sephiroth said, faking annoyance. He couldn't stop himself from giving her a small smile, however, and boarded the ship, his crew and pet following behind him.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年5月12日（月）

Finished: 2014年9月6日（土）

Artwork by [SerinuCeli](http://www.serinuceli.deviantart.com/)~

Don't let the start date fool you. After taking a good look at it, we threw a _ton_ of the old chapter out and did some rewriting. We think it's much, much better this way.

Cloud, you spoiled little shit.

Updates might be a bit slow. I've gotten busy (so everything in general from me will be slow) with too much all of a sudden, and then there's more writing we have to do. Please forgive. :'D

Next chapter: The Road to El Dorado was a great movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Sephiroth left Cloud in the cabin that night, steering the ship towards Costa del Sol. The pirate took a deep breath, missing the cool breeze and the sea's air. He kept his eyes on the rolling waves, relaxing. It had felt like too much time had passed since he'd been on the sea. He missed it.

Like before, Cloud was by himself in an enclosed space. The only thing different from the other times was that the door was unlocked. He looked up to the little window.

Thinking back to his former life, it wasn't much different to his current one. He always was a prisoner and had to follow orders every day. But here, he had somebody who seemed to love him. He wasn't sure if that was true, but the thought was nice. In the end, he was addicted to the man he hated so much at the same time.

In the end, he decided was going to live on the ship. He was going to be by Sephiroth's side forever. As he climbed into bed and settled down for sleep, he finally decided to accept his fate.

Sephiroth kept on guiding the ship towards the next destination all night long, stopping at dawn to go to sleep. Some members of his crew went to bed as well, but the rest continued their work. The captain walked into his temporary cabin, removing his coat.

"You may leave and go outside whenever you want. But I want you to be working."

Cloud woke up, surprised at the sudden intrusion and offer. The blond had almost forgotten their deal. He couldn't refuse, but he wasn't very happy, either.

"So early? What can I even do then?"

"You can sleep for a few hours. I want you outside by late morning, swabbing the deck." Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed and groaned in exhaustion. Though he was tired, he still felt good.

"Understood..." Cloud said with a nod. He didn't really want to do a job like that, but he still wanted to give it a try. Being outside for a while would be nice for a change.

The silver-haired pirate lay down on the small bed and relaxed, closing his eyes. He muttered, "I'll check on you later. Don't make me regret my decision." Soon after, he fell asleep.

* * *

The blond tried to get back to sleep, but ended up waiting until it was time for him to get up. He went outside and looked for somebody who could help him find what he needed to clean the deck. Unsure of what exactly to do or where everything was, he asked a pirate who was standing on the railing.

"E-excuse me... Can you maybe help me? I just—"

The pirate turned around and looked down at the blond. "What do we have here? Looks like the captain's fuck toy has escaped!"

"Wha? No! Sephiroth let me go outside! I'm here because he said I should do some work!"

What was wrong with that pirate? If the blond wanted to escape, he wouldn't speak to a crew member. Or was the other man just teasing him? Either way, Cloud didn't like being called a "fuck toy."

The shirtless pirate laughed and jumped down from the rail, climbing up to the crow's nest. Another pirate, who was adjusting the sails, yelled, "So you're not good enough to work as his hole?" He and several other pirates burst into laughter.

The blond clenched his fists and angrily yelled, "Shut up! That's not true! I'm here because I don't want to stay in the cabin all day! Idiots!"

He had hoped Sephiroth's crew would accept him, at least a little, but he realized he was wrong.

"Did he ever say you could do anything besides sit on him and rotate?" the pirate said condescendingly.

"Why can't I do real work?! I used to be a spy, you scum!" he snapped. He didn't think about what he was saying. He was too furious.

"Spying for some cock!" another pirate yelled, and the crew howled with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up! Bastards!"

Why was Sephiroth's crew so mean to him? Did they forgot what had happened? Didn't they know how important he was to their captain?

"You don't know me!" Cloud continued to yell. "But I'm not surprised! You all are the scum of society!"

"Scum, eh?" A pirate stood up from his kneeling position and threw a wet, dirty rag at the blond. "Wipe the scum called 'bitch' off your face with this!"

The blond caught the rag, unsure if he should really use the dirty thing. He had expected a bucket of clean water and a scrub instead.

He got on his knees and glared at the other man. "Is that all you have? How can I clean up here with only that thing?"

The pirate who threw the rag said, "Clean?" He put his booted foot against the bucket and pushed it towards the blond. "Captain wanted you to clean? He might as well ask for a filthy ship."

Cloud glared at the pirate again. Suddenly, he remembered what Sephiroth had said. If he couldn't do a good job, he'd end up in the cabin again. The noble sighed and dipped the rag into the water.

The pirates quickly lost interest in the blond and continued their work. The day stretched on, becoming hotter and hotter as the hours went by. Eventually, Sephiroth woke up, putting a hand to his aching head and massaging it. The silver-haired man got out of his bed, put his boots and coat on, and left the cabin, scanning the ship area for Cloud.

The blond tried to do his best to clean the deck up. Thankfully, the other pirates left him alone. He didn't think he would be able to tolerate their jeers any longer.

He forgot the time and was lost in thought as he worked, but he soon noticed the heat on his body. It was really hot outside and the skin on his shoulders started to become a red underneath the sun. He never would've thought he'd begin to get a sunburn this quickly.

Sephiroth spotted the familiar, wild-looking blond spikes and walked towards the noble. He eyed the deck, finding some spots clean, but others still very dirty.

The noble heard footsteps approaching him and immediately snapped, "Are you idiots coming back to make fun of me again?" He didn't need any trouble. He was trying very hard to finish his work.

"I don't often make fun of others for doing such a poor job, but you're something else," Sephiroth remarked.

The blond became startled as he recognized the voice behind him. He turned around immediately and looked at the other man. "I-I though you were someone else, I just—!"

"You've never worked a day in your life, have you?" Sephiroth took another look at the ship, this time giving it a more critical eye. "I remember some of my crew members on their first day here. None of them were as terrible as you."

The blond didn't expect any kind words from the silver-haired pirate, but this was too rude. He had tried his best to help in some way, and this was his first time working on a ship, but Sephiroth treated him as if he were lazy.

"Of course I've worked before, but never something like this! Sorry I'm not a perfect slave for you!"

The blond was very angry, but at the same time, he felt sick. He had a headache and, as he stood up, he felt a little dizzy, too.

Sephiroth snorted. "You won't survive out here with me if you can't even do easy manual labor. I can't baby you forever, you know."

"I know!" Cloud yelled with frustration. "Go away! I don't need someone bothering me while I'm busy!" He got on his knees again. That idiot! Who did he think he was?! Sephiroth was only standing there, making fun of him just like the others had done.

The other man rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking away to take the wheel and continued to steer the ship.

Once his master left, the blond noticed how rude he was to him. He should have been punished for that, but wasn't. Maybe he shouldn't do that next time. Sephiroth was being nicer now, and Cloud didn't want to anger him like before.

The blond worked for the next half hour but began to feel even worse. Feeling nauseous, he stood up and walked to the railing. What was wrong with him? Was he seasick? No, it couldn't be. That didn't make sense.

Sephiroth wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, stopping suddenly when he saw the blond standing and moving. The pirate tensed, not relaxing when his pet simply slumped over the railing instead of jumping like he had feared.

Cloud felt more dizzy than before. He probably needed a small break from work. He wasn't used to being out in the sun for very long. He touched his forehead, feeling hot. Could he have a fever?

The silver-haired pirate called over a crew member to take the wheel and made his way to the blond's side.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I-I just need a break..." the noble said. He tried to open his eyes, but it made his head hurt.

Noticing the pained look on the blond's face, Sephiroth commanded, "Get back in the cabin. Ask the cook for some water."

Cloud slowly shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

He didn't want to show any weakness. He wanted to be outside, and this was his only chance.

Sephiroth grabbed the blond by the collar and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Get inside before you kill yourself," the pirate said firmly.

Feeling too sick to argue, Cloud lightly slapped at Sephiroth's hands. "Understood... let me go."

Once his master released him, the noble walked towards the cabin, though it was more of a drunken stagger.

Sephiroth sighed. "Why do I even bother sometimes?" Once again, he returned to the wheel.

The blond walked into the cabin and tiredly let himself fall onto the bed. He was exhausted, his head still felt hot, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth continued working out on deck for another long while before he stopped and entered the cabin to check on his pet. He frowned when he saw him lying there, that pained look still on his face. The blond was asleep, but trembling. The pirate's frown grew as he touched his pet's forehead, feeling heat there. Shaking his head, he left the cabin, soon returning with a mug of cool water. The pirate lifted the blond a little and put his head in his lap before he carefully began to pour the water into his pet's mouth.

The blond choked on the water and woke up, confused.

"Sephiroth...? What are you...?"

"Quiet. Now drink." Sephiroth tipped the mug into Cloud's mouth again.

Thirsty, Cloud obeyed, drinking all of the water. When he finished, he felt a little better, but he still felt too hot.

"Thank you, master..."

"Idiot." Sephiroth took the mug from his pet. "I did tell you to work, but I didn't mean you had to make yourself overheat."

Cloud closed his eyes for a short moment, annoyed at being called an idiot. "I wanted to try it, but I hadn't thought that this would happen." He sighed.

"Know your limits," Sephiroth said. "Rest when you really have to. You're even more useless when you're ill."

The blond opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I know, but... I just wanted to prove that I'm more than 'just a whore.' Your crew is a bunch of—" he stopped and turned his face away. If he was now a part of the ship, he wanted to be treated like the others, too.

"They have been on my ship for years. We've been out at sea, under the sun for a very long time. You've been in fancy homes and castles your entire life, being fed with a silver spoon. Obviously it's going to take time for you to adjust." Sephiroth ran his fingers through Cloud's hair, petting him.

"I told you before: I never chose that life. And you don't have to tell me that... I know that I'm only a whore to them. I'm just a fuck toy..." The blond closed his eyes. Surely it was only a matter of time before the other pirates accepted him as one of them.

"Hush. You'll be able to work outside with no trouble in no time." Sephiroth handed Cloud the mug. "If you don't want any more water, give this to the cook. I need to leave again."

The noble took the mug, annoyed. The least the silver-haired pirate could do was tell his crew to not be so rude. But he probably wouldn't have done Cloud such a favor in the first place.

Without another word, Sephiroth left, leaving the cabin unlocked for his pet to come out again once he recovered. The captain laid out the plans for the day and night, then set off to take the wheel.

Sephiroth stayed at the wheel for another two hours when a crew member approached him.

"Captain," he said with respect. "I hate to bother ye, but I have been hearing rumors."

Uninterested, Sephiroth ignored him.

"They're not the usual rumors, captain," the other pirate continued. "They are rumors of gold on a lone island."

"Those are some of the usual rumors," Sephiroth said with a clipped tone. "You're wasting my time."

"Ahh, but captain, this island is on the map."

"If so, then what makes you think the gold will still be there?"

"I think we have a chance, captain. It's not a large rumor, and—"

"Get out of my sight," Sephiroth said, irritated. "Don't speak to me unless you have something important to say."

"Aye, captain," the pirate said, slowly backing away. "But think about it," he dared to add.

* * *

The blond wasn't sure how late it was when he woke up. He got out of bed quickly, not wanting Sephiroth to get after him for being "lazy" again. He felt better, though the headache wasn't completely gone, and was more than able to get back to work, even if he wasn't in the mood to do anything anymore.

Sephiroth turned around, catching a glimpse of Cloud exiting the cabin. Surprised, he continued to watch as the blond looked for the rag and bucket of water.

The pirate didn't think the noble would attempt to try again. He was impressed.

Hoping the other pirates would leave him alone, Cloud scrubbed at the deck and continued where he had left off the last time. He hated it, but he wanted to prove he was more than just a whore or a spoiled child.

Sephiroth kept his focus on steering but took a glance at the working blond from time to time. Satisfied with his pet's behavior, he made a plan to reward him later.

Soon enough, lunch time came around. The noble stood up and followed his master into the cabin when he was called. When he was inside, he walked to a bowl of water and washed his hands and face, feeling both hungry and dirty.

Sephiroth brought the food into the cabin, sitting on the edge of the bed there with their meals. He patted the bed, inviting the blond to sit wtih him. He handed Cloud's plate over and began to eat his food, saying nothing. He wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted, unable to believe how much his pet had changed.

"Thank you, master," Cloud said. He ate his food as well, noticing Sephiroth glance at him from time to time. Surely Sephiroth still thought of him as a pet and wanted more from him tonight...

"You're very welcome," Sephiroth murmured back. His eyes ran down the blond's form, taking in the way his clothes were tight around his skin in some areas. Cross-dressing really suited the noble, in his opinion.

The blond never thought the day would come. He raised his head and looked directly into the other man's eyes, blushing a little. Somehow... Cloud really liked him when he acted like that.

Sephiroth turned to look at him. "What's the matter with you?"

The noble turned away. "Nothing," he said quickly, continuing his meal.

Things really did change in a short amount of time. Everything was different now. Was it because the blond accepted the change? That he really accepted it and wasn't just saying things?

Sephiroth raised a brow but didn't say any more. He finished off the rest of his food before standing up to leave with his plate.

Cloud was surprised at the silence, expecting the silver-haired man to try to find out if he was hiding something. The pirate had changed, too. He was no longer the same man who had kidnapped and violated him.

Sephiroth stopped in front of the cabin door.

"Cloud?"

The blond looked up at the other man.

"Yes, master?"

"You're doing a good job."

"Really?" Cloud asked with shock. It was only hours ago that Sephiroth had said the complete opposite. "I-I mean, thank you, Master."

Without another word, Sephiroth left the cabin. He stayed out on the ship much longer this time, not taking any breaks whatsoever until the sun went down. He walked through the dark to get back inside the cabin.

Cloud was asleep when Sephiroth returned. Keeping quiet, the pirate sat next to the blond and stretched. He planned on taking only a quick break. He looked down at the noble. Slowly, he put his hand on his ass and began to run it up his back, stopping to pet blond spikes.

"Please... Be gentle..." Cloud moaned in his sleep.

Sephiroth couldn't help it. He smiled. Gently, he shook the blond awake.

Cloud opened his eyes and woke up, confused. "Did something happen?"

"No," Sephiroth said, lying down next to his pet. "You were talking in your sleep, though."

"Really? I see," the blond said in embarrassment.

"Tell me, Cloud..." Sephiroth kicked his boots off and slid closer to his pet. "Do you like it when I touch you?"

The noble wasn't sure on what to say. Honestly, he really liked it when Sephiroth was nice to him. If he lied to his master, he'd lie to himself, too.

"I... I like it when you're gentle..."

"You mean like this?" Sephiroth lightly ran his hand against Cloud's crotch.

The noble flinched, gasped, and blushed a little. The pirate hadn't done much and he was already feeling hot.

"Or like this?" Sephiroth tugged on the blond's trousers, pulling them down enough to give him easier access to his cock. The silver-haired man gripped the noble's dick and squeezed.

The blond got nervous and gasped again as Sephiroth grabbed his penis. He didn't fight against the touches. He knew how good it felt when he obeyed.

Sephiroth began to jerk the blond off slowly. "You don't want this?"

"I-I like it... Please... don't stop – ah!" The noble began to moan loudly, wanting more.

Sephiroth undid Cloud's corset and used one hand to lift the blond's shirt, putting his other hand back on his dick. He kissed the bare skin that hid underneath and rubbed his thumb around the head of the noble's cock.

Cloud touched the other man's face. Sephiroth took the hint and pressed his lips againt his pet's, begging for entrance. He jerked the noble off harder and faster.

The blond moaned against his lips, and he yanked on the other man's hair. Sephiroth broke the kiss and pulled Cloud's pants off. Then he began to unzip his own pants.

"Turn around, on your stomach," he said.

Cloud glanced at the other man nervously. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it. Something else unsettled him, but he obeyed and turned around.

"Please... Be careful with me."

Sephiroth climbed on top of the bed and put his face near Cloud's ass. He spread the blond's cheeks and began to lick.

The blond dug his fingers into the sheets. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt when his master did that. He moaned louder than before.

Sephiroth stuck his tongue inside Cloud's hole, trying to lubricate it as much as he possibly could. He held onto the blond's hips to stop him from squirming.

Although Cloud loved what his master was doing to him, he was still afraid. After all, a tongue and a dick were two completely different things, and he hoped it wouldn't hurt because of his injury. Otherwise, he really wanted Sephiroth to take him.

Gently, Sephiroth inserted a finger and waited for the blond to adjust. Cloud flinched, but it hadn't hurt like he thought it would. He relaxed again, and the silver-haired man boldly inserted another finger. The noble clenched around his fingers, but it didn't take long before he calmed down again and Sephiroth began to move inside him.

"Please, be gentle," Cloud repeated.

Sephiroth continued thrusting into the blond's ass, soon adding the last finger.

"Does this feel good for you?"

The noble flinched at the sensations but tried to keep calm. "It-it hurts a bit, but I'm fine."

"I'll make it feel better," Sephiroth promised, leaving a kiss on Cloud's neck. He moved his hand slowly.

The blond wanted to trust him.He didn't complain anymore. A moan escaped from his lips as his master continued with the preparation.

Sephiroth scissored his fingers and continued to plant kisses all around the blond's skin, encouraging him to relax. Soon, he stopped and took all of his fingers out. He turned Cloud onto his back, lay over him, and kissed him on the lips as a distraction. Carefully, he began to push his dick into the noble.

Cloud opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and groaned in pain. It hurt a little, but he tried to relax.

Sephiroth shushed the blond and deepened the kiss, keeping still to let him adjust. The noble couldn't understand why it hurt so much. He kissed back and tried to calm down. Maybe it from fear. It was Sephiroth, not Genesis, who was sleeping with him now. Cloud wrapped his arms around the silver-haired pirate to hold onto him.

"That's good... Touch me, too, Cloud." Sephiroth pulled out a little, then slowly pushed in.

The blond realized what he was actually doing but obeyed and caressed Sephiroth's back. The skin was rough, and he could feel scars running along it. He was hit by a particularly hard thrust and unintentionally dug his fingernails into the other man's back.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud said, afraid. "I didn't mean to!" He forgot his own aches and pains for a short moment and hoped his master wouldn't get angry.

Sephiroth moaned lightly and shivered. "Do it again." He thrust harder, this time aiming for the blond's prostate.

The noble scratched him again. He was still in pain, but, as Sephiroth hit that spot, he was overcome by incredible sensations.

"Ah—ah! Seph!

The pirate moaned again. The tightening around his cock and the scratching against his back drove him insane, and he quickly caught Cloud's lips in a deep kiss, pulling him closer. One hand slipped away to grab the blond's dick.

Another scream of pleasure would have escaped from Cloud's throat if Sephiroth hadn't kept him silent with his lips. The blond never thought that sex with that pirate would be that great. He couldn't hold on any longer. He was nearing the edge.

Sephiroth tightened his hand around the blond's length and quickly began to jerk it. He pulled back and rammed the blond's spot hard.

It was too much for the noble and he came with a loud scream. Cloud clenched and dragged his nails down Sephiroth's back. He nearly fainted under his master.

Sephiroth grit his teeth and thrust faster, quickly finding his release. He trembled on top of the blond, attempting to keep himself from falling on him. Sephiroth panted hard, looking down at his dazed pet.

The blond was very exhausted but happy. The sex felt so good this time. He smiled up at master and gently touched his face gently.

"I... I love you," Cloud said before passing out.

The pirate blinked, then frowned. He pulled out from the noble's warm body and lay next to him, keeping his eyes open.

Nobody had ever loved him before. He was at a complete loss for what to think. On one hand, he was happy that his pet had finally accepted him. On the other hand, it was all so strange.

Sephiroth lay there for a few more moments before he stood up, got dressed, and went off to work outside.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年12月18日（木）

Finished: 2015年1月3日（土）

Uploaded: 2015年2月1日（日）

The next few chapters have been written out and will be edited soon. Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy this for the time being~


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun began to rise, Sephiroth could finally see land. He estimated it would take another few hours before they would finally arrive at Costa del Sol. As he was concentrating, a crew member approached him.

"Don't expect to come here and waste my time again," the pirate snapped before the other man could speak.

"I doubt a shipwreck would waste your time, Captain," the crew member said. Quickly, he continued, "A gang of nobles struck something, and their ship went down. The survivors mentioned heaps of gold on the ship, and since then, everybody has been looking for it."

"Oh? And you said there were maps made for this?" Sephiroth questioned, not believing him.

"Aye. The survivors gave directions. But those are foggy seas to tread."

"Hmph." It sounded realistic enough, but Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure. He began to mull it over. Exhaustion, however, finally creeped into Sephiroth. He stayed there for a couple minutes longer before heading into the cabin again. There, he found his pet still asleep, which made him content for some reason.

The pirate kicked off his boots and lay down next to the blond, soon drifting off.

* * *

Hours later, Cloud opened his eyes and sat up. He felt a small pain in his behind but ignored it. This time around, the pain didn't even matter. His master had been good to him.

Suddenly, he remembered what he had said to the pirate.

_I love you._

The blond wasn't sure if those were his true feelings. He couldn't even remember how he felt the very moment he'd said those words. Did he really love that man now? That man who stole his freedom?

The noble looked at Sephiroth who was lying next to him, asleep. It seemed the pirate had been outside because he was still wearing his clothes.

Unconsciously, Sephiroth shifted, draping an arm over Cloud and pulling him close. The blond stiffened in response.

"M-Master...?"

Sephiroth stirred, but didn't wake. He pulled Cloud even closer without realizing it.

The noble couldn't move anymore, but it was probably better that he didn't. He couldn't wake his sleeping master up and risk angering him. The blond laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Sephiroth didn't know how much time had passed before he finally woke up. But when he did, he was surprised, to say the least, that the blond was in his arms. His mind thought back to his pet's confession, and again he was driven to confusion.

Nobody could ever love him... Could they?

Cloud opened his eyes and looked up at Sephiroth's confused face. He never thought he could ever look at the man without hatred in his mind. Now, however, he was rather worried.

"Are you all right, master?"

"It's nothing," Sephiroth said quickly. He stood up and got off the bed. "Are you planning to work again today?"

The noble wasn't sure if his master was telling the truth, but he didn't question it. He nodded at the question, still greatly favoring being out on the ship than locked up in the cabin all day.

"I still want to prove myself to you."

"Good, good," Sephiroth said. "Don't disappoint me." He put his coat on and left, moving a little quickly due to his emotional discomfort.

The blond waited until his master left the room before he put his clothes on, noticing the familiar, slight pain in his ass. Ignoring it, he walked to the bowl of water and washed his face before leaving the cabin to continue his work. He hoped the crew would leave him alone. He'd had enough of being insulted by the scumbags.

* * *

It was hours later when the ship finally reached the shores of Costa del Sol. The silver-haired captain dismissed his crew, allowing them to do as they pleased, then stretched. He stayed on the ship, wanting to sort out some of his plans first.

The noble had been working for hours straight this time, and, when he stopped, he noticed that he was feeling dizzy again. His master noticed him moving slowly, as if he were struggling. The blond looked up as Sephiroth approached him.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"You made yourself sick again, didn't you?" Sephiroth looked down at the noble, slightly upset.

"What? No! I took a break when I needed to and I drank a lot of water like you said. I'm just tired."

Sephiroth continued to frown a little, but he didn't press. "We're at our next destination now. You can stop if you want."

The blond dropped his rag and stood up. "Do I go back to the cabin, or do you want to take me along?

"To the cabin," Sephiroth said. "I have some things to do before we can leave."

Cloud sighed but followed the order. His thoughts on freedom would lead to nothing like always. He scolded himself to stop thinking about it. "Yes, master."

Once he was back in the cabin with Sephiroth, he washed his face and hands in the bowl which stood on a cupboard.

"You did much better today than when you first started," Sephiroth remarked. He sat at his desk and shuffled some papers around, pulling a map out.

The blond's face lit up with a look of satisfaction. It meant that he didn't have to stay in the cabin all the time anymore. He sat down on the bed and looked at Sephiroth. Hesitantly, he began to ask him for a small favor.

"Um, Master... Could you buy me some more clothes?" The outfit he had to wear almost all the time was bothering. He was used to having lots of clothes, not just one thing to wear.

Sephiroth looked at the map for a moment before answering, "We'll go shopping for some in a little bit." He sighed at the map as he felt the ship dock. It looked like Costa del Sol was going to be their stop for a while.

The blond nodded but kept quiet. Sephiroth seemed to be annoyed for some reason.

The pirate rolled the map up and opened the cabin door, signalling for Cloud to follow him. Obediently, the noble trailed behind him, hoping to receive clothes meant for men this time.

The pirate led Cloud into the shops and allowed him to browse for the clothes he wanted. Sephiroth wandered into a section filled with dresses and looked through the nicer ones, inspecting ones he particularly liked and looking back and forth between Cloud, who was being measured by the seamstress, and the dress in his hands. He imagined how the outfit would look on his pet, then looked through a few more to see which one he liked the most.

Cloud, on the other hand, contented himself with shirts and trousers which were more masculine-looking and which fit him comfortably. He chose several different pairs of clothing, trying not to take too many. The blond didn't want to test just how generous the pirate was, in case it backfired on him. He brought his potentially new clothes to Sephiroth and frowned when he saw the dress he held.

"No," Cloud said.

"Yes," Sephiroth insisted, leaving no room for Cloud to argue. He took the blond's new clothes from him and paid for them, then allowed him to change in one of the dressing rooms. Once his pet was wearing his new clothes, they both left the shop.

This was around the time he heard somebody mention the treasure again. When Sephiroth turned in the direction of the voice, he noticed it was not a crew member of his. Like before, he'd heard of the nobles and their wrecked ship. But this time it came from several different other people. The rumor had to have more truth to it if other people knew the specifics as well, right?

Approaching the group, Sephiroth spoke with the people about the rumor and managed to get the route drawn on his map. Feeling somewhat triumphant, he left to the ship, taking Cloud with him.

The blond was more than annoyed, but he didn't dare complain to Sephiroth out in public. He was sick of being forced to wear women's clothing. He continued to fume as he entered the cabin and sat on the bed, then thought about how to best tell his master about how he truly felt towards his clothing choices.

"I need to sleep now," Sephiroth said. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Fine. But tomorrow, we need to talk."

"We will," Sephiroth promised. He laid down and made himself comfortable on the bed. "But I will be getting up early. I need to investigate some things."

"I just want to talk," Cloud repeated. He took his clothes and put them away before joining Sephiroth in bed. He was too angry to think about it anymore.

"Don't get mad at me if you don't wake up early enough," Sephiroth mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth eventually rolled over and opened his eyes just a little, immediately shutting them afterwards. He rested for a few more moments before sitting up and stretching, trying to wake him himself up. He looked down at the blond and snorted before changing his clothes and exiting the cabin.

The sound of the door shutting woke Cloud up. He put his clothes on and made his way to the water bowl to wash his face before heading outside to start working again.

Thoughts about the dress were still in his head. He was willing to hold his tongue for now, but the moment Sephiroth made him put the outfit on, he promised himself he'd give the pirate his two cents.

Sephiroth waved over the crew member who had first told him of the rumor.

"We will be going to the noble shipwreck. Tell the rest, and give them the details. We'll be moving as quickly as possible."

The other pirate nodded and quickly ran off to relay the message. Sephiroth turned as he saw Cloud exit the cabin and look for the bucket and rag. He looked on in approval as his pet got right to work.

* * *

The next two days were fast-paced, with little opportunities for Sephiroth to rest. On the third day, however, the captain realized with delilght that he was very closer to his destination than he had estimated. He was tired, but only a little. He decided to take a break and called the blond over as he entered the cabin.

The noble put the rag and bucket aside before following his master, who had not touched or slept with him at all during the past couple of days. The man had been acting strangely, which put Cloud on edge and made him rethink telling him about his issue with the clothes he had been bought. He had wondered what had been going on with Sephiroth, and maybe now was the time he would find out.

Sephiroth picked up the dress he had bought and held it in front of him, studying it for a moment. When he felt Cloud's presence behind him, he turned around and handed the garment to him.

The blond sighed. He should have known.

"Why did you buy this for me? You promised me not to treat me like a woman again, you know," Cloud said as calmly as he could.

"I thought it would look nice on you," Sephiroth said innocently. I want you to try it on."

Cloud wasn't sure whether to be angry or confused. Did Sephiroth really like him wearing such things? It didn't make sense. Sephiroth knew Cloud was a man.

The blond sighed again and took the dress before turning around and approaching the bed. "Fine. But if you go out, I'm staying here alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sephiroth promised. He waited with glee for Cloud to do as he had commanded.

The blond turned around and glared at the other man, feeling embarrassed. "I-I don't want you looking at me while I try this on," he protested.

"Why not? I'm not going to do anything to you while you put it on." Sephiroth sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his pet to continue.

"I know, but..."

"But what?" Sephiroth crossed his arms, getting impatient.

It was pointless to avoid the truth. Sephiroth would keep pressing until he got what he wanted.

"Valets had helped me with my other dress back then... I'm not sure if can I handle putting this on by myself," Cloud finally confessed.

"It's not that hard," Sephiroth said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll help you if you need me to."

"Fine," the blond said. He took his clothes off and put them down on the bed before taking the dress from Sephiroth. He then pulled it over his head and tried to put it on.

"You can't even put your clothes on. Everybody else had to do it for you." Sephiroth shook his head and pulled the dress down over Cloud.

The blond glared at Sephiroth and gave him an annoyed sigh. Unable to hide his anger, as always, he said, "I"m sorry I never had to learn how to put such things on."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you can't take care of yourself. In your sheltered little home, it may be acceptable. But," Sephiroth said as he finished tugging the dress down, "this is the real world."

The blond slapped Sephiroth's hand away and took a step back. "Don't talk about things you don't know anything about. I never had that easy life you keep talking about, and I already told you. So stop it."

All Cloud wanted from Sephiroth was respect. He crossed his arms and turned away, ignoring the fact that his dress wasn't straight. "Maybe _you're_ the one who wants to wear something like this."

"Me? But it won't look good on me at all. You, however..." Sephiroth stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Cloud, just underneath his arms, and pulled him into a hug. He whispered in Cloud's ear, "You make it perfect."

A shiver ran down the blond's spine. For a short moment, he was like wax in his hands – melting, and easy to shape. But then he lifted his hands and tried to push the other man away. "Enough. I'm not a woman, and I want to take this off."

"Can you even take it off by yourself?" Sephiroth teased. "I'll help you." He tightened his hold around Cloud and kissed his neck.

Cloud tried to push harder to get free from his lover and cried, "Stop making fun of me!"

Sephiroth chuckled and let the blond go. "No need to be so angry."

Once he was free, Cloud turned his back on Sephiroth again. "Don't you have to take care of your ship now?"

"I still have some free time, actually, and I would like to spend it with you." Sephiroth took his coat off and tossed it on the bed.

The noble looked over his shoulder and sighed before turning back. "I don't want to spend time with someone who wants me to wear a dress and makes fun of me."

"You get angry too easily." Sephiroth undid his shirt a little. "It's just a joke."

"So what? You chose to keep me anyway."

"I did. And I don't regret my choice." Sephiroth pulled a flask out of his coat pocket and drank.

The noble heard this but kept silent. He wasn't sure how to respond and he didn't want to insult his lover again.

"Do you still need help taking that dress off?" Sephiroth teased again.

Cloud ground his teeth, then turned around and yelled, "Shut up!"

"Hmm..." Sephiroth examined Cloud's dress more closely. "I think I'd rather you keep it on."

"Wha?!" The blond clenched his fists. He wasn't sure what he should do now to make Sephiroth stop.

"You heard me." Sephiroth downed the rest of his rum. "It makes you look nice."

"I'm not happy to hear something like that." He wasn't a woman and he didn't want to receive such compliments.

Sephiroth couldn't take his eyes off of the blond. The dress brought out the colors of his eyes and hair so nicely. He was fun to look at, and Sephiroth would shamelessly continue to admire his body.

Cloud noticed the way the other man looked at him, and it made him uncomfortable. "If you plan to take me out, I don't want to go while wearing this."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Sephiroth raised the flask to his lips again and made a face. Damn. No more rum.

The blond's anger dwindled down to annoyance. "Fine. Can I have some other clothes now?"

"No," Sephiroth said with a lewd smile. "I like your dress."

"Tch..." Cloud walked to the bed and sat down. He didn't care if Sephiroth allowed him to do it or not.

"Do I offend you?" Sephiroth sat next to Cloud and moved closer. "Do you want me to go away?"

Cloud looked away. Was Sephiroth drunk? No, he was able to drink much, much more than this. But why did he ask a question like that?

"If I bother you so much, then I bring you good news: I must leave soon." Sephiroth put his hand on Cloud's thigh and squeezed it. "I will give you time to calm down."

Cloud wasn't sure how to respond now. He didn't really want to be mad at Sephiroth. He looked at the floor as he fisted the fabric of his dress. "I'd be much calmer if you'd stop treating me like that. I chose to be a pirate now, but you're still making fun of me because of my old life."

"You have a lot to learn." Sephiroth patted Cloud. "A pirate's life is nothing like a noble's."

"I know!" the blond snapped. "But forcing me to wear a dress again doesn't really help."

"It's only a little fun. But if you truly want to be a pirate, I can treat you like one."

"No... I've seen how pirates are and I don't really want to be like them," Cloud admitted. "What I really want is..." He stopped.

"Is what?" Sephiroth pulled Cloud close to him. "Tell me..."

The noble didn't resist. "You know the answer...

Sephiroth had his suspicious on what Cloud could be trying to tell him, but he needed to make sure. "There are many questions I need answers to. You'll have to be more specific."

Cloud sighed. He had no choice but to answer, or else Sephiroth would surely force him to talk.

"I just... want to be your lover," Cloud confessed. "Nothing more, nothing less."

The pirate was speechless. This was not the answer he expected at all. It was far from the usual desire for freedom the blond always yearned for. A lover... His pet had to be lying. He refused to belive that anybody could ever truly love him.

Gently, slowly, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the chin and turned his face. Then he kissed him.

The blond closed his eyes as he let it happen. He opened his mouth and let the other man in. He wasn't sure if this was a response. Sephiroth had told him his feelings towards Cloud many times before, but Cloud still felt he didn't truly know anything.

Satisfied at the lack of resistance, Sephiroth deepened the kiss and petted the blond. Never would he have ever thought that a noble he kidnapped would ever become so close and so dear to him. How long had it been? Sephiroth never kept track, but knew it wasn't very long at all. Hell, they still didn't really know each other very well.

For a short moment, Cloud stopped thinking and draped his right arm over the pirate's neck, and he tried to deepen the kiss. His emotions took complete control over his body and he began to feel hot.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud down against the bed and laid on top of him. He slipped his hand up the blond's dress and sucked on his tongue.

Maybe it was because of the rum Sephiroth had drunk, but Cloud felt so relaxed. He enjoyed the kiss; however, he came back to reality once he was pushed down. Now, although his body was still excited, he felt nervous. "W-wait...!"

Sephiroth stooped and looked down at Cloud. "What's wrong?"

Cloud was confused by him actions, too. When he noticed his penis was hardening, he tried to hide it. Thankfully, the dress was big enough for his erection to be concealed. The blond was embarrassed to think that this was happening because of the hint of rum he tasted in Sephiroth's mouth.

"Nothing... I-I was just surprised, I think."

"Am I moving too fast for you?" Sephiroth asked. He kissed Cloud's neck.

Cloud sighed in pleasure as Sephiroth kissed his skin. He wanted more but was too proud to admit it. "No, I'm fine."

Sephiroth hummed against his pet's skin and bit it lightly. He let his hands roam down the rest of Cloud's body.

The noble started to moan and become more nervous. His body wanted more because Sephiroth hadn't touched him for a while, like it was used to. He never thought he'd become like this, and it made him feel ashamed. The conflicted feelings left him wondering if he really wanted to stop or not.

He didn't have much time to ponder it, however, before he remembered. "Don't you have to leave?"

"I do," Sephiroth admitted. He played with the straps of Cloud's dress. "But I suppose it can wait for a few more minutes."

"I think this will take more than just a few minutes..." The blond fell silent as he realized what he was saying. "I... I mean...um..." His face turned a bit red.

Sephiroth laughed. "I can make it quick."

The noble tried to crawl out from under Sephiroth. "No, I don't want— I–I'm fine."

Disappointed, Sephiroth stood up and put his coat back on. He walked towards the door. "Unless you're going to work, stay in here."

The blond sat up. This wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't dare say it. "This time... I'd like to stay inside... for a while."

Sephiroth grunted in acknowledgement and left the cabin. He took the map from a crew member and unrolled it.

The blond forgot to ask if he had to keep this dress on. But now it was too late and he didn't dare leave the cabin now. Sephiroth's crew would only make fun of him again. He laid on the bed on his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2015年1月3日（土）

Finished: 2016年5月18日（水）

Uploaded: 2016年5月19日（木）

To say it's been a while is a huge understatement, isn't it? Well, we're back. And hopefully, updates will come quicker. We're nearing the end of the story now.

By the way, there'll be a doujinshi based on this AU. It'll be released soon. ;D


End file.
